O Nascer da Escuridão
by Bella Potter Malfoy
Summary: Cap 15 on TRADUÇÃO! Pós Ordem da Fênix. Dumbledore comete mais um de seus erros, mas, desta vez, Harry não aceita mais que o diretor controle sua vida e foge. Ele chega dia no dia 1º de Setembro parecendo muito diferente. Harry Dark. HIATUS LEIAM A NOTA
1. Deixando a rua dos Alfeneiros

**N********T: Oi pessoal! A DarkAngelSly era a tradutora dessa fic, mas por questões de força maior ela não pode continuar com a tradução, então ela concedeu essa honra a mim. Vou repostar os capítulos que ela havia traduzido, e pretendo postar um capítulo novo por final de semana, até alcançar a fic original, que está no capítulo 15, ok?**

**Agora chega de enrolação! Espero contar com o apoio de vocês (tanto com críticas quanto com elogios), afinal é meu primeiro trabalho como tradutora!**

**Autora: dhulli**

**Título Original: Dawn Of Darkness**

**Tradutora: DarkAlgelSly / Bella Potter Malfoy**

**O Nascer da Escuridão**

**Capítulo 1: Deixando a Rua dos Alfeneiros**

Harry Potter estava mais uma vez encurralado na Rua dos Alfeneiros, isolado do resto do mundo. Já havia se passado uma semana desde que ele viera para ali e tudo que ele tinha feito era comer, dormir ou ir ao banheiro. Se alguém pudesse ver seus olhos de perto, reconheceria a dor neles.

Seu padrinho havia morrido alguns dias atrás e era sua própria culpa. Ele havia sido burro em seguir cegamente seu sonho e sua burrice havia levado à morte de Sirius.

Harry havia chutado seu malão com força e sentado no chão resmungando por causa da dor. Seu malão tinha diversas marcas onde ele havia o chutado muitas vezes antes.

Droga! Eu tenho que parar de fazer isso. Harry ainda estava se sentindo deprimido e frustrado quando ouviu uma batida leve na janela. Ele a abriu para encontrar uma coruja agitada, Pigwidgeon, carregando duas cartas que eram pesadas demais para ela.

A primeira carta era de Ron:

_Caro Harry,_

_Eu espero que os trouxas estejam lhe tratando bem. Dumbledore nos fez vir para Grimmauld Place porque nós somos alvos visados e tudo mais. Hermione está aqui também porque Dumbledore diz que nossa amizade é muito conhecida e com certeza vai atrair a atenção de Você-Sabe-Quem._

_Bem, chega de coisas chatas. Fred e George estão indo muito bem com a loja deles, eles estão literalmente nadando em Galeões! Eu mal posso esperar para visitar, mas mamãe disse que nós temos que esperar até você poder vir conosco._

_Falando nisso, papai vai ir buscar você em mais ou menos três dias._

_Até mais, amigo_

_Ron._

A Segunda carta aparentemente era de Hermione, mas,diferente de Ron que, no todo, não havia mencionado Sirius, Harry sabia que a carta de Hermione não seria o mesmo.

_Querido Harry,_

_Como você está____ Eu sei que você deve estar se matando isolado de todos nós como no ano passado e logo depois da perda de Sirius. Harry, por favor, não foi sua culpa, se foi culpa de alguém, foi de Voldemort. Mais uma vez, Sirius morreu como ele teria gostado e você não poderia saber ou prevenir o que aconteceu._

_E agora em outros assuntos. Eu estou realmente frustrada, eu não sei se fui bem o bastante em meus NOM's ou não. E desde que nós prestamos os NOM's, nós não recebemos nenhum dever de casa para o verão. Está ficando realmente chato aqui, nenhum dever de casa e sem poder sair. A Ordem está ocupada por razões óbvias._

_Eu sei que estas são as primeiras cartas que nós estamos escrevendo e eu sinto muito por isso, mas Dumbledore nos proibiu de escrever mais de uma carta por semana. Dumbledore também mencionou algumas outras coisas, mas eu não posso discuti-las agora. Mas quando você vier aqui, eu vou contar tudo que você quer saber._

_Hermione_

Harry sabia que Hermione estava com medo de que ele explodisse como no ano passado mais uma vez. As cartas tinham quebrado apenas um pouco da monotonia do dia-a-dia de Harry na Rua dos Alfeneiros e não demorou muito para que Harry voltasse a ficar mau humorado, apenas comendo e dormindo.

Harry não havia pensado muito sobre a Profecia, mas agora, depois de oito dias na Rua dos Alfeneiros ele lembrava-se perfeitamente. Não tivera importância antes e não importava agora, mas ele ainda estava um pouco confuso sobre o porquê de Dumbledore ainda não ter arrumado algum tipo de treinamento para ele.

Afinal, ele teria que enfrentar Voldemort um dia, não que ele não houvesse o enfrentado algumas vezes e escapado devido à pura sorte. E os professores de DCAT que Dumbledore tinha dado a eles, com a exceção de Remus Lupin,não os levariam a lugar algum. Ele supunha que a AD havia sido bastante útil para todos os seus membros, especialmente se algum dia eles fossem se envolver em uma guerra. Mas a AD era ensinar outros, e Harry queria alguém que o ensinasse alguma coisa, para que ele pudesse, ao menos, estar pronto para Voldemort algum dia.

Harry então começou a debater, se ele devia ou não contar sobre a profecia para Ron e Hermione. Ele supunha que não era muito perigoso contar a eles sobre a primeira parte, mas então ele decidiu não contar nem mesmo isso. Ele sabia que sua amizade sofreria, pois eles o veriam com medo e tristeza, como se ele estivesse destinado a morrer, e então eles iriam lhe dar falsas garantias de que tudo ficaria bem e ele iria finalmente derrotar Voldemort.

Uma outra semana passou e Harry começava a pensar se Ron havia falado a verdade ou não. E foi em uma noite, pensando sobre isso, que ele ouviu um pequeno som de estalo. Ele pulou da cama, a varinha erguida, para encontrar o Sr. Weasley ali. Apressadamente colocando sua varinha de volta no bolso, o moreno o cumprimentou. "Olá, Sr. Weasley!"

"Olá, Harry. Pegue suas coisas e se apresse. Segure esta chave do portal e nós vamos chegar lá imediatamente." O Sr. Weasley mal cochichava. Harry tirou seu malão, que já estava pronto, de baixo da cama. Harry aproximou-se para colocar sua mão na chave do portal, um velho relógio de bolso. Harry se perguntava se Comensais da Morte também podiam aparatar dentro se sua casa como o Sr. Weasley acabara de fazer, enquanto o Sr. Weasley dizia a palavra para ativar a chave "Fênix"


	2. O testamento de Sirius

**Autora: dhulli**

**Título Original: Dawn Of Darkness**

**Tradutora: DarkAlgelSly / Bella Potter Malfoy**

**N********T: Oi pessoal! Eu havia colocado essa nota no primeiro capítulo, mas o nosso querido FF . net é tão fresco que eu não sei se deu certo... Mas vamos lá... A DarkAngelSly era a tradutora dessa fic, mas por questões de força maior ela não pode continuar com a tradução, então ela concedeu essa honra a mim. Vou repostar os capítulos que ela havia traduzido, e pretendo postar um capítulo novo por final de semana, até alcançar a fic original, que está no capítulo 15, ok?**

**Agora chega de enrolação! Espero contar com o apoio de vocês (tanto com críticas quanto com elogios), afinal é meu primeiro trabalho como tradutora!**

**O Nascer da Escuridão**

**Capítulo 2: O Testamento de Sirius**

Harry chegou a Grimmauld Place e encontrou-se estatelado no chão. Ron estendeu-lhe a mão, ajudando-o a se levantar e ele se virou para olhar em volta. Grimmauld Place estava exatamente como ele havia visto antes, Molly Weasley, Ginny, Hermione e o Sr. Weasley estavam todos reunidos na sala de estar onde ele tinha aparentemente chegado.

Não demorou para que Harry fosse afogado em uma onda de abraços.

"Harry, você finalmente está aqui!" – Hermione exclamou. – "Finalmente!" – Harry deu de ombros.

"Graças aos céus você está aqui, cara! A Hermione está me deixando louco sobre os NOM's." Foi a saudação de Ron.

"Olá, Harry", balbuciou Ginny.

"Oi, Gin."

"Harry, querido, você deve estar morrendo de fome!", Molly repetiu sua saudação favorita e o empurrou para a cozinha com ron, Hermione e Ginny atrás.

Enquanto Harry se sentou para um jantar tardio, todos na sala estavam em volta dele, parecendo nervosos, como se ele fosse explodir. O nervosismo pareceu diminuir um pouco quando a Sra. Weasley disse a Harry: "Eu arrumei sua cama no quarto onde você ficou com Ron o ano passado, querido. Está bem para você"

"Ahn, na verdade, eu preferia dormir no quarto de Sirius." – Aquela afirmação deixou todos em repentino choque.

_Ah, Por favor!_ Harry pensou, enquanto se levantava e ia até o quarto de Sirius. _Realmente, eu não preciso de pena e eu não preciso de conselhos. Eu apreciaria se alguém apenas estivesse ali para mim, como Sirius costumava estar..._ Os pensamentos de Harry morreram. Uma única lágrima escorreu por seu rosto enquanto ele sentava-se no frio chão de pedra.

Aquela noite, Harry chorou tudo que poderia, ele havia estado sozinho, com frio e ainda no chão de pedra. A testa tocando os joelhos, enquanto Harry caía em um sono perturbado.

Harry acordou e se encontrou na mesma posição de quando havia ido dormir. Ele encontrou sua camiseta toda molhada. Ele havia chorado tanto assim Foi então que Harry decidiu que ele não iria chorar mais. Afinal, ele era forte e um dia teria que enfrentar Voldemort. Harry lentamente levantou-se e olhou pela janela. O sol estava espreitando a paisagem e a área em volta estava imersa em luz vermelha.

Vendo a luz vermelha, Harry imaginou sangue e uma Guerra por vir. A guerra estava chegando cada vez mais perto, ninguém poderia evitá-la. Vendo o sol emergir completamente, Harry percebeu, pela primeira vez, que apenas os poderosos venceriam.

Depois, à tarde, Harry estava sentado na cozinha, almoçando com os Weasleys, ao menos aqueles que estavam ali, quando repentinamente a lareira tornou-se verde e dela saiu Remus Lupin. Ele parecia estar em má forma e uma tristeza similar a de Harry era vista em seus olhos. Ele era o último dos Marotos, pois Petter já havia sido excluído.

"Olá, Harry, eu preciso falar com você em particular." – Remus disse.

"Ok." – Harry respondeu enquanto seguia Remus até a sala de estar.

"Harry, hoje é a audiência sobre o testamento de Sirius, você sabia?"

"Não."– Harry respondeu, confuso.

"Bem, é hoje e é melhor que nós cheguemos lá cedo; nós vamos ver porque você não recebeu uma carta dos duendes."

Harry seguiu Remus de volta a cozinha. "Molly, eu vou levar Harry até Gringotes para a audiência do testamento de Sirius, nós voltaremos relativamente cedo."

Harry e Remus chegaram por Pó de Flu no Caldeirão furado. Tom, o atendente, acenou para eles. – "Já almoçamos, Tom." – Harry viu Tom sorrir enquanto eles iam até a entrada do beco Diagonal. Remus bateu nos tijolos e eles chegaram à rua.

**XXXXXXX**

O Beco Diagonal não estava como costumava ser, as pessoas pareciam olhar em volta com suspeita e mantinham suas crianças perto delas. Faziam suas compras como se fosse apenas uma necessidade. – "Quanto mais o temem, mais poderoso ele fica."

"O que você disse, Harry" – Remus perguntou.

"Nada" – foi a sua resposta em voz baixa.

Os Duendes em Gringotes pareciam continuar com seus negócios como se nada estivesse acontecendo. Harry sabia que, não importa o que acontecesse, os duendes nunca iriam se envolver na Guerra. Então, o banco Gringotes permaneceria aberto tanto para Comensais da Morte quanto para Aurores.

Harry decidiu que ele precisava visitar seu cofre também, depois de ouvir o testamento, então ele não iria embaraçar os Weasleys visitando-o na frente deles. Um duende os cumprimentou no balcão da frente e Remus lhe disse qual era o propósito de sua visita. Ele os conduziu a uma pequena sala e foi chamar o advogado da Família Black. Depois de apenas alguns minutos de espera, ele apareceu em vestes pretas formais. Parecia que Remus havia os informando anteriormente sobre sua visita.

Eles cumprimentaram com um aperto de mão o advogado, que se apresentou como Sr. Bouncher. Imediatamente depois disso, o Sr. Bouncher começou a ler o testamento de Sirius:

_Eu, Sirius Black, em plena sanidade, declaro meu testamento em caso de minha morte, como o seguinte:_

_Para Harry James Potter, meu afilhado, eu deixo tudo o que me pertence, incluindo o cofre da Família Black, e a Nobre casa dos Black._

_Também para Harry, eu deixo uma carta, com meu advogado, para ser entregue no caso de minha morte._

_Sirius Black _

Depois de ler o testamento, o Sr. Boucher pegou as assinaturas de Harry e Remus (como testemunha), para confirmar a leitura. Ele entregou uma carta a Harry e começou a conversar com o duende. Harry sentou-se em uma cadeira no canto e abriu o envelope. Remus decidiu dar-lhe algum tempo e não interferiu.

Dentro havia dois pedaços de pergaminho, um parecendo formal e um informal, o qual Harry adivinhou ser a carta real.

_Querido__ Harry,_

_Se você está lendo esta carta, então isto significa que eu morri. E se eu morri lutando para protegê-lo, então isso significa que eu morri como eu teria desejado. Harry, eu sei que você deve se sentir triste, mas, por favor, eu peço a você, viva a sua vida por si mesmo, e não pelos outros. Ter um coração tão puro como o seu freqüentemente leva as pessoas a usarem você. Então, Harry, eu quero que você tome suas próprias decisões._

_Harry, você também deveria saber que, uma vez que eu morri, um novo guardião será indicado para você. Eu sei que você gosta de viver uma vida independente, e Dumbledore freqüentemente não vê o que uma pessoa quer, então, eu deixo isto para você:_

_O outro pergaminho é um formulário para emancipação de menor. Eu sei que Dumbledore vai ficar bastante desgostoso por isso, mas eu sei que você não precisa de nenhum guardião. Com isso, eu coloco minha confiança em você para tomar conta de si mesmo e evitar problemas indesejados. Apenas assine o formulário e o entregue para o Sr. Boucher. _

_Com carinho,_

_Sirius Black_

Harry, agora, sentia uma leve excitação crescendo, ele rapidamente assinou o pergaminho e o entregou ao Sr. Boucher, que o pegou com um sorriso malicioso. Ele acenou sua varinha sobre o pergaminho e três outras cópias apareceram. – "Uma para o Ministério, uma para Gringotes, uma para mim e outra para você." – Com isso, o Sr. Boucher deu a Harry um dos pergaminhos e saiu rapidamente.

Harry começou a ler o pergaminho que dizia que ele agora era, legalmente, um adulto. Como ele tinha mais de 15 anos, ele poderia reivindicar a posse de todos os bens de sua família depois de suas mortes. Ele poderia fazer tudo quem uma pessoa maior de idade poderia fazer.

"O que é isso, Harry?" – Remus perguntou, curioso com toda a troca de pergaminhos. Harry mostrou-lhe o documento, o que Remus demorou alguns momentos para ler e reler. Seu sorriso tornando-se um franzir de sobrancelhas. – "Eu deveria saber que Sirius faria algo estúpido." – Ele murmurou.

"ELE NÃO FEZ NADA ESTÚPIDO!" – Harry gritou. Incapaz de se controlar, ele saiu violentamente da sala.

Harry foi até o balcão da frente e pediu ao duende o acesso ao seu cofre. – "Seu cofre pessoal, o da família Potter, ou o da família Black?" – Harry ficou surpreso com a questão e respondeu – "O cofre da família Potter."

O duende o levou até o carrinho que viajou um longo caminho, sempre descendo, ao menos mais longo do que Harry jamais havia ido dentro de Gringotes. Eles chegaram a um cofre que parecia muito velho o qual tinha teias de aranha sobre ele e parecia não ter sido aberto por muitos anos.

"Os cofres de Família não podem ser abertos por ninguém exceto o herdeiro legal da família. Normalmente, apenas bruxos maiores de idade estão qualificados, mas desde que você acabou de ser emancipado, você também pode." – Harry se perguntou como o duende saberia de sua emancipação.

O duende pediu que Harry colocasse sua varinha no centro da porta, que abriu com seu toque, como se fosse feita de tecido. Dentro do cofre, havia montes e montes de galeões. Foi então que Harry decidiu que iria gastar seu dinheiro abertamente, não como Malfoy é claro, mas ainda assim, tanto quanto ele pudesse, e em propósitos mais úteis.

Harry colocou bastante dinheiro dentro de um saco sem fundo, que ele havia encontrado em um canto. Ele pensou que Remus deveria estar lhe esperando, então, apressou-se em voltar.

Enquanto ele caminhava até a entrada principal de Gringotes, ele encontrou Remus ainda franzindo a sobrancelhas e de mau-humor, murmurando alguma coisa sobre Dumbledore. Enquanto Harry caminhava para fora, ele olhou em volta mais cuidadosamente e conseguiu identificar alguns membros da Ordem disfarçados.

"Eles ainda estão me seguindo, não estão?" – Harry perguntou.

"Ordens de Dumbledore, além do mais, com Voldemort por aí, você não pode esperar ser capaz de sair sozinho. Harry, me escute, não é seguro para você, nós estamos aqui para protegê-lo."

Assim que Harry pisou para fora da lareira em Grimmauld Place, Remus entrou de volta e gritou "Escritório do diretor, Hogwarts!"


	3. Confronto

**Autor: dhulli**

**Título Original: Dawn Of Darkness**

**Tradutora: Bella Potter Malfoy / DarkAngelSly**

**O Nascer da Escuridão**

**Capítulo 3: Confronto**

**Escritório de Dumbledore:**

– Professor, Harry ainda é uma criança, ele precisa de guardiões, e com Você-Sabe-Quem de volta nós precisamos manter Harry seguro.- Remus estava exaltado agora, quando ele terminou a história, sai com a sugestão.

– Sim, Remus, eu concordo com você, Sirius tomou algumas medidas... inesperadas. Dumbledore não estava gritando mas ainda assim ele soava grave.

– O que você vai fazer, Albus? - Questionou Minerva McGonagall.

– Nós não precisamos fazer nada, deixe o menino sair e ser morto e vai ser o fim das burrices dele e de Sirius Black.

– Calado, Snape. Você sabe o que ele é destinado a fazer! - Remus respondeu. Os membros mais velhos da Ordem tinham tido um pequeno resumo sobre parte da profecia, e então, todos eles sabiam da importância de Garoto-que-Sobreveu.

– Remus está certo, Severus. O menino é inestimável para a Ordem e nós não podemos nos permitir perdê-lo, sem mencionar o que aconteceria se os Comensais da Morte o encontrassem. Nossa primeira ação deveria ser conversar com o jovem Harry, ver se nós podemos fazê-lo aceitar alguém como seu guardião. No caso deste plano falhar, nós vamos ter que contê-lo a força em Grimmauld Place. - Minerva e Remus ofegaram enquanto Severus sorria maliciosamente. - Não será permitido a ele que deixe Grimmauld Place e, uma vez que o trimestre comece, eu tenho certeza de que ele esquecerá tudo e se concentrará em seus estudos. - Dumbledore declarou.

– Você não acha que isso é um pouco duro demais, Albus? - Minerva colocou, embora ela soubesse que uma vez que Dumbledore tomava uma decisão, ninguém conseguiria mudá-la.

– Bem, Minerva, não é nada diferente do ano passado, quando nós colocamos Harry em Grimmauld Place. A única diferença será que, agora, ele poderia desafiar legalmente a nossa decisão e eu não quero que ele seja informado disso.

– Nós deveríamos ir agora, Professor? - Remus perguntou.

– Você pode me chamar de Albus, Remus, pois faz muito tempo que eu fui seu professor. E sobre a sua questão, eu penso que nós deveríamos dar-lhe um dia antes de falarmos com ele, para que ele possa pensar sobre a questão. Nós iremos amanhã. Por outro lado, você gostaria de ficar em Hogwarts hoje à noite, Remus? - Snape fez uma careta. - Seria um prazer, Pro... Albus.

Enquanto isso, em Grimmauld Place nº 12, Harry Potter não pensava em deixar o lugar. A noite já havia caído e, com ela, a escuridão e o silêncio. Aquele dia havia sido um fiasco. Primeiro, a reação de Remus a emancipação de Harry, então a reação da Sra. Weasley, desmanchando-se em lágrimas e o abraçando, como se ele estivesse condenado, e então, o mais horrível de tudo, a reação de seus amigos. Harry lembrava-se disso enquanto ele deitava na cama de Sirius, pela primeira vez.

_/Flashback/_

_Depois da seção de abraços e choro com Molly Weasley, Harry entrou na sala de estar para encontrar Ron, Hermione e Ginny sentados, com expressões fechadas._

– _Vocês ouviram? - Harry perguntou e Ginny ergueu um par de Orelhas Extensíveis._

– _Realmente, Harry, você não deveria... - Hermione falou, quando Harry começou a perder a calma._

– _Não deveria ter o quê? - ele quase gritou._

– _Realmente, Harry, Sirius provavelmente deixou aquilo como uma última opção... - Ginny acrescentou. Agora, Harry perdeu totalmente a calma._

– _QUIETOS! VOCÊS NÃO SABEM NADA SOBRE MIM. E NÃO FALEM SOBRE SIRIUS!_

_Harry tentou acalmar-se muitas vezes, e finalmente conseguiu, embora apenas parcialmente. Naquele momento, Molly Weasley espiou pela porta e então saiu. Parecia uma questão entre crianças e não seria bom interferir. Eles precisavam arrumar isso sozinhos._

_Hermione e Ginny estavam derramando lágrimas, murmurando algo como "Você vai ser morto se ficar sozinho, Harry." Harry pensou que não conseguiria agüentar mais aquilo e virou-se para encontrar Ron o encarando com um olhar estranho que ele não conseguia distinguir._

"_Ciúme! Ah, de todas as coisas que eu precisava", Harry pensou amargamente. Ele os ignorou e foi para o andar de cima. "Eu não entendo as reações deles, eles nem ao menos sabem sobre a Profecia". Mas o que ele desconhecia era que eles haviam ouvido a parte da profecia que Dumbledore havia contado a Ordem, através das Orelhas Extensíveis. O encontro havia sido repentino, então Molly Weasley não tinha tido tempo de colocar um feitiço na porta._

_/Fim do Flashback/_

Harry deitou na cama, pensando sobre a verdadeira razão do porquê ele não queria outro guardião. É claro que ele não estava com ciúme pelo dinheiro, e parte da razão para sua emancipação era sua liberdade, mas a parte que ele não queria que ninguém soubesse era que ele temia que seu Guardião fosse morrer por ele. E ele pensava que não conseguiria suportar a morte de mais um de seus guardiões. Exceto pelos Dursley's, é claro, mas eles não contavam no mundo mágico.

Harry ficou em pé e olhou pela janela, isso já havia se tornado um hábito. Ele observou o mundo todo ser tomado pela escuridão, em paz e silêncio. Ele começou a pensar se o mundo também estaria em paz se a escuridão reinasse. Mas não, o tipo de escuridão que Voldemort espalhava não era pacífica. Mas a principal questão era: havia outro tipo de Escuridão?

Harry acordou com uma batida na porta. Ele imaginou que Ron não queria dizer mais nada a ele, ou ninguém mais queria, na verdade. E se eles não queriam dizer nada, ele não diria nada sobre Sirius ou a emancipação.

Harry entrou na cozinha e encontrou Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape e Remus sentados à mesa de jantar. Molly Weasley estava preparando o café da manhã. Ron, hermione e Ginny estavam todos sentados em cadeiras, aparentemente esperando ansiosos pelo que iria acontecer.

– Harry, junte-se a nós para um bom café da manhã. - Dumbledore pediu. Harry sabia que todos eles não estavam ali apenas para um bom café da manhã da maneira como Dumbledore pretendia fazer parecer. Depois de tomar um longo café da manhã, Harry sabia que não poderia mais protelar.

– Então, Professor, há algo que o senhor queira discutir comigo? - Harry perguntou.

– Sim, Harry, você adivinhou corretamente. - Depois disso, Dumbledore encarou Ron, Ginny e Hermione e, então, Molly.

– Se isso diz respeito a Profecia então nós não vamos a lugar algum, nós entreouvimos o que o senhor contou a Ordem, Professor, e além do mais, Harry é nosso amigo, nós queremos ver o que vai acontecer com ele." Ron declarou.

A sala toda estava em choque, os adultos por causa do conhecimento das crianças sobre a profecia, e Harry porque Dumbledore havia usado a Profecia para provavelmente, inspirar fé na Ordem e para sabe-se lá que outros propósitos. Harry tinha pensado anteriormente que Dumbledore havia mantido isso em segredo para todos os outros, mas agora Harry imaginava que Dumbledore havia provavelmente mantido isso em segredo para os outros para que ele próprio não soubesse.

– Ok, Harry. Uma vez que seu guardião no mundo bruxo, Sirius, está agora morto,nós desejamos colocá-lo sob a guarda de outra pessoa. - Dumbledore começou a chegar onde queria.

– Mas, como Remus provavelmente lhe informou a noite passada, Professor, eu estou emancipado. - Harry respondeu firmemente. Dumbledore sabia que aquilo não estava começando bem, então ele decidiu tentar uma abordagem diferente.

– Harry - ele disse com emoção - Remus pediu para ser seu guardião. Certamente você gostaria de ser colocado sob a guarda do último dos Marotos, o último dos amigos de seu pai e de Sirius.

Harry sabia onde Dumbledore estava querendo levá-lo e simplesmente declarou - Não, Professor, embora eu aprecie a oferta de Remus, eu a rejeito baseado em que não é um problema sobre 'quem', mas sim sobre 'se' eu quero um guardião, ou não. - Vendo a conversa escapar de seu controle, Dumbledore fez uma última tentativa.

– Você vai se arrepender disso mais tarde, Harry... - Harry estava surpreso. Dumbledore o estava ameaçando.

– Eu não acho que vá! - e com isso, Harry saiu da sala, espantado.

Ron, Ginny e Hermione saíram apressadamente depois disso, não querendo ser repreendidos por terem ouvido o encontro da Ordem. Eles todos estavam chocados com o tom de voz que Harry havia usado com o diretor. Eles foram até o quarto de Ron para discutir sobre como lidar com Harry. "Ele mudou tanto". E todos eles concordaram com isso.

Enquanto isso, na cozinha - O que nós vamos fazer, Albus?

– Nós vamos fazer o que nós tínhamos planejado fazer. - Dumbledore fez um sinal para Remus - Remus, você deve informá-lo de suas limitações. - Dumbledore virou-se para Snape. - Eu quero que você comece Oclumência com ele durante o verão, começando amanhã.- Molly Weasley estava chocada com as notícias, era como se eles o estivessem mantendo prisioneiro. Dumbledore virou-se para Molly. - Pode ser que Voldemort esteja plantando pensamentos na mente dele. - Isso pareceu convencer Molly Weasley a nunca deixar ele sair da casa.

O almoço aquele dia foi muito silencioso. Remus havia planejado ficar. Todos olhavam um para os outros, nervosamente. Harry havia ficado em seu quarto desde o café da manhã, e agora, comia seu almoço calmamente, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

– Harry, você não pode sair da casa sem um adulto. - Remus queria acabar logo com aquilo.

– Desculpe-me, Remus, mas eu acho que já sou legalmente adulto.

– Dumbledore colocou defesas em volta da casa, para que você não possa sair sem um adulto que também seja um membro da ordem. - Remus esperou que Harry ficasse zangado novamente e começasse a gritar, mas nada aconteceu.

Harry, por outro lado, mal estava contendo sua raiva, mais um dos erros daquele homem velho. "Eu verei isso depois, não há sentido em discutir agora". - Tudo bem. - Foi tudo que Harry disse, antes de, mais uma vez, isolar-se nos confins de seu quarto. Ele tinha que pensar seriamente sobre algumas coisas.


	4. Fuga

**Autor: dhulli**

**Título Original: Dawn Of Darkness**

**Tradutora: Bella Potter Malfoy / DarkAngelSly**

**O Nascer da Escuridão **

**Capítulo 4: Fuga**

"Ok, deixe-me entender isso direito... Dumbledore colocou proteções na casa para, literalmente, me prender aqui, não que eu tivesse qualquer outro lugar para ir, mas, mesmo assim, o pensamento de estar preso em minha própria casa... Droga! E então, Ron e Hermione, que amigos! Eles realmente não me entendem. Ron com seu ciúme e Hermione com seu respeito pela autoridade, eu duvido que eu seja capaz de contar a eles como eu realmente me sinto. Eu queria que houvesse alguém... alguém como Sirius. Mas ele está morto, droga! Esqueça isso". Harry Potter estava andando furiosamente pelo seu quarto, pensando.

Dumbledore realmente havia pensado que Harry iria perdoá-lo pelo que ele havia feito? É claro, ele era o menino de ouro, não era? Com o coração mais puro que qualquer outro, sempre pronto para perdoar.

Harry Potter não sabia o que pensar, nem o que fazer, então ele seguiu sua única opção: dormir. Ele teve um pesadelo, mas, diferente dos pesadelos que costumava ter, aquele era baseado nos eventos daquele dia. Com Dumbledore colocando-o em uma jaula e Ron e Hermione balançando a cabeça, como se ele tivesse feito algo errado. Harry acordou de seu sono, quase pronto para gritar. E então, ele tomou uma decisão"Eu não sei quando, e também não sei como, mas eu vou sair daqui".

No café da manhã, a tensão parecia estar crescendo cada vez mais. Aparentemente, Ron e Hermione haviam sido ordenados pela Sra. Weasley a falarem com Harry.

– Harry, por que nós não vamos até a biblioteca dos Black, eu ouvi dizer que é enorme.

Ron fez uma careta e deu uma alternativa - Ou nós poderíamos jogar xadrez ou Snap Explosivo ou alguma coisa assim. - Olhando-os nos olhos, Harry percebeu que eles estavam sendo forçados a falar com ele, e não era isso que ele queria.

– Não, obrigado, mas eu não estou afim. - Neste momento, a campainha tocou.

– Quem poderia ser à uma hora destas? - A sra. Weasley foi até a porta da frente - Professor Snape! Que surpresa, você, ahn... gostaria de juntar-se a nós para o café da manhã? - Harry ouviu isso da cozinha e seu coração pareceu afundar rapidamente.

Snape apareceu no corredor da cozinha. - Eu preciso falar com Potter. - Ele disse, com desprezo, e foi para a sala de estar esperar. Harry decidiu manter o homem esperando mais tempo e continuou com sua refeição.

– Você não deveria manter o Professor Snape esperando, querido. - A Sra. Weasley disse, então Harry levantou-se e depois de uma olhada em seus amigos, que estavam olhando para ele com pena, foi juntar-se a Snape. "Eles realmente acham que eu tenho medo daquele idiota" Harry pensou, amargamente.

– Potter, o Professor Dumbledore me pediu para continuar com suas aulas de Oclumência. E, embora eu odeie estas aulas tanto quanto você, nós precisamos continuar mesmo assim. - Snape disse, antes mesmo que Harry pudesse se sentar.

– Ok, Professor, eu estarei em sua sala nas Quintas à noite, como antes.

– Você não me entendeu, Potter. É claro que com um cérebro do tamanho do seu, eu não esperava nada melhor. Você deve continuar suas aulas de Oclumência no verão. Eu estarei aqui com freqüência para suas aulas e, como eu já estou aqui agora, eu creio que nós podemos começar.

Harry estava completamente chocado com isso, mas não estava, de maneira alguma, preparado para o que aconteceu em seguida. Snape acenou com a varinha para todas as portas e as trancou. Um outro aceno e toda a área da sala de estar ficou livre de mobília. E, finalmente, ele apontou sua varinha para Harry e gritou "Legilimens!" Foi um dos assaltos mais violentos que Harry havia experimentado, mas ele conseguiu puxar sua varinha e gritar "EXPELLIARMUS". Snape foi jogado para trás e aterrissou em um sofá, que estava de cabeça para baixo. Sua varinha voou e Harry a pegou.

Harry então percebeu as conseqüências de suas ações. Ele havia utilizado magia fora da escola. Ele sentou-se no chão, esperando pela coruja do Ministério, com sua carta de expulsão.

– Levante, Potter, e vamos tentar mais uma vez. - Snape pegou sua varinha do chão, ao lado de Harry.

– Mas, eu usei magia... fora da escola.

– Você está tentando se fazer de bobo, Potter? É claro que você pode usar magia fora da escola, você está emancipado, embora isso não parecesse lhe impedir de usá-la quando você não era.

Aquilo era novidade para Harry, ele não havia pensado sobre isso. Então ele rapidamente se pôs em pé e antes que ele pudesse pegar sua varinha, ele foi assaltado pela Legilimência de Snape. É claro que Harry acabou jogado ao chão, segurando a própria cabeça. Depois de diversos ataques, Snape certificou-se de que ele não poderia levantar, antes de deixar a sala, em silêncio.

Harry ficou deitado lá, no chão, amaldiçoando Snape e Dumbledore por isto. Ele não iria agüentar tudo isso mais uma vez. Ele iria devolver na mesma moeda da próxima vez. E, pensando naquilo, Harry desmaiou.

O som da porta fechando acordou Harry. Ele se colocou em pé, a varinha na mão e olhou em volta. Ele estava no quarto de Sirius. Parecia que a Sra. Weasley havia apenas largado ele lá, o deixado ali, no chão. Harry sabia que a Sra. Weasley não era assim normalmente e se perguntou que tipo de mentiras Dumbledore havia contado a ela.

Harry sabia que não seria capaz de suportar aquilo, não mais; ele precisava escapar... Naquela noite. Harry deitou-se na cama, formulando planos para sua fuga, e acabou por cair em um sono sem sonhos. A Legilimência de Snape havia o deixado alerta. Ele acordou sentindo-se refeito e com fome. O almoço estava sobre sua mesa de cabeceira, então Harry adivinhou que já havia passado da hora do almoço. Ele comeu mais uma vez, planejando sua fuga.

Naquela noite haveria um encontro da Ordem. Parecia que Dumbledore havia finalmente decidido contar a todos sobre a emancipação de Harry e sobre a segurança "extra" para ele. Depois de espiar um pouco, foi confirmado que seria um encontro completo, com todos os membros. Harry esperava exatamente isso para formular a última parte de seu plano.

Quando os membros da Ordem começaram a chegar, logo depois do jantar, Harry já estava na sala de estar. Talvez fosse apenas pura sorte que Mundungus Fletcher, uma pessoa muito importante para que seu plano funcionasse, já estivesse adormecido. Harry rapidamente murmurou um feitiço de sono sobre Mundungus, esperando que ele dormisse durante todo o encontro. E um pequeno feitiço de silêncio, suficiente para que as vozes viessem, mas não claramente, certificou que ele não iria ouvir nada.

O encontro da Ordem foi tão bem quanto Harry poderia ter esperado. Com Mundungus dormindo o tempo todo, e ninguém pensando que ele fosse importante o suficiente para acordá-lo. Enquanto Mundungus saía da sala onde havia acontecido o encontro, Harry viu que ele colocava o dedo em seu ouvido e o girava um pouco, enquanto alguém tentava contar a ele o que havia acontecido. Harry cancelou o feitiço no momento em que o outro terminava de falar.

– O quê? - Mundungus repetiu.

– Ah, nada. - O outro membro da Ordem saiu, balançando a cabeça. Devido a pequena multidão na sala, ninguém percebeu a presença de Harry. É claro que alguns feitiços de afastamento também ajudaram. Harry rapidamente aproximou-se de Mundungus.

– Hey, Dunga.

– Ah, oi, Arry, não te vi aí.

Harry rapidamente começou a falar de negócios. - Ok, Dunga, eu sei que você não gosta de cumprimentos e eu também não gosto. Eu quero fazer um acordo. Eu lhe dou vinte galeões se você me deixar ir por Flu com você até o Beco Diagonal. Eu preciso comprar algumas coisas, sabe? E eu não quero que ninguém me veja, eu vou usar minha capa de Invisibilidade. Com sorte, eu vou estar de volta à meia noite e ninguém vai nem notar.

– De noite? Bem, mas faça disso vinte e cinco galeões e vamos. - Mundungus sabia que 25 galeões valiam aquele problema, se é que haveria algum. Mas, como o garoto havia dito, seria tudo tranqüilo, afinal, quando ele tinha 15 anos também costumava fazer viagens tardias à noite, mas à Travessa do Tranco. Mundungus balançou a cabeça para limpá-la das lembranças de infância e se concentrou na sua tarefa.

– Não agora. Deixe Moody ir, porque ele pode ver através da minha capa. Dumbledore provavelmente pode também, mas ele já foi. E ali vai o Moody. - Harry apressou-se para o andar de cima, encolheu seu malão e sua vassoura, colocou-os no bolso e estava de volta, embaixo da capa, em menos de cinco minutos. Ele cutucou Mundungus nas costas. – Vamos - ele cochichou.

Eles apareceram no Caldeirão Furado. - Eu vou esperar você aqui, Harry, e volte antes da meia noite. - Mundungus disse, em um sussurro rouco. Enquanto Mundungus pedia um Whisky de Fogo com os galeões que Harry havia dado a ele, Harry deslizou para fora, mas não em direção ao Beco Diagonal, e sim à Londres trouxa.

O vento estava soprando forte àquela noite, mas Harry manobrava sua Firebolt com perfeição, a sensação de ser livre mais uma vez passando por ele. Este seria o começo de algo novo, algo melhor. Sem ser ouvido por ninguém, Harry deixou escapar o primeiro sinal de riso em muitos dias.


	5. Um novo começo

**Autor: dhulli**

**Título Original: Dawn Of Darkness**

**Tradutora: DarkAngelSly / Bella Potter Malfoy**

**O Nascer da Escuridão**

**Capítulo 5: Um Novo Começo**

Uma hora passou até Harry perceber que não tinha lugar algum para ir, ele simplesmente havia voado para onde o vento o havia levado, mas agra ele percebia que precisava de algum lugar para ficar. A noite estava ficando cada vez mais fria, e ele começou a tremer com o vento. Murmurando um feitiço para manter-se quente, Harry parou para verificar sua posição. Decidiu que o melhor lugar para ir seria Godric's Hollow.

Harry suspirou, enquanto entrava em Godric's Hollow, as lembranças dos últimos momentos de seus pais, que ele via quando estava perto demais dos Dementadores, inundando sua mente mais uma vez. Harry circulou pelas ruínas até encontrar o túmulo de seus pais.

Harry ajoelhou-se ao lado do túmulo dos pais e os tocou ao mesmo tempo e lágrimas começaram a rolar pelo seu rosto. Ele encontrou uma raiva crescente dentro dele, lembrando-lhe de tudo que lhe havia sido tomado. Ele gritou até seus pulmões não agüentarem mais. O grito acordou diversos vizinhos próximos, mas, na escuridão da noite, todos ignoraram o barulho, embora ainda pudessem sentir que havia algo diferente na atmosfera da noite.

Muito longe, em um lugar desconhecido até para seus habitantes, exceto um deles, seu líder, Voldemort, estava sentado, sozinho, na sua sala principal, pesando em novas estratégias, quando ele sentiu algo. Ele sentiu raiva pura e um poder diferente de qualquer coisa que ele jamais havia sentido.

xxxxxxxxxx

Harry acordou, descobrindo que havia dormido na grama, entre os dois túmulos. Estava mais uma vez trasbordando de emoções ruins, mas balançou a cabeça e tentou limpar sua mente. O passado precisava ficar para trás, ele precisava olhar agora para o futuro. Começou a pesquisar o interior das ruínas de Godric's Hollow. Descobriu que o porão ainda estava intacto, ali havia uma sala de estar com um banheiro e um depósito. Ainda havia muitas caixas ali. Parecia que seus pais não haviam desfeito todas as malas, provavelmente porque estavam muito ocupados se escondendo. Ele jurou, naquele momento, que não iria se esconder, assim que estivesse pronto, ele iria sair livremente. Mas ele ainda não estava pronto, e ele precisava estar, se quisesse sobreviver.

Encontrou muitos livros dentro das caixas. Seus pais haviam sido Aurores, eles tinham muitos livros sobre feitiços defensivos. Ele também encontrou muitos livros sobre encantos, já que sua mãe gostava muito de encantamentos. Harry perguntou-se se a vida teria sido diferente se seus pais, ou seu padrinho, estivessem vivos.

Harry passou o resto do dia lendo livros sobre encantos. Os cadernos de sua mãe sobre encantamentos também estavam lá e o ajudaram imensamente. Ele saiu apenas duas vezes, para almoçar e jantar em um restaurante trouxa, próximo dali. É claro que ele mudou sua aparência antes de sair, pois sabia que Dumbledore o estaria procurando em todos os lugares. Ele também planejou ler sobre proteções. Já que ele precisava ficar seguro, ele precisaria instalar proteções em Godric's Hollow. Ele duvidava que fossem encontrá-lo ali, afinal, ele estava morando no porão de uma ruína, ninguém suspeitaria que ali era seu esconderijo.

Já havia anoitecido e, usando alguns dos encantos que havia aprendido, Harry conseguiu consertar um pouco o ambiente. Primeiro, ele livrou as paredes e a mobília de poeira, então, aplicou tinta verde e negra nas paredes e mobília. O contraste era perfeito. Ele acrescentou um tom de verde claro nas lâmpadas do teto, não havia luz do sol lá embaixo, e ele não precisava dela, de qualquer maneira.

Harry imaginou que precisaria de companhia por ali,já que Hedwig não havia vindo com ele. Não havia pensado na coruja, mas imaginou que era melhor desta maneira. Ron e Hermione cuidariam bem dela, e ela teria atraído muita atenção se tivesse vindo com ele. Dormiu tranqüilo àquela noite, o sentimento de estar livre trazendo paz ao seu coração, embora ele soubesse que ainda não estava seguro.

No dia seguinte, Harry começou a procurar por livros sobre defesas e logo compreendeu que defesas e proteções eram um assunto difícil. Mas, depois de dedicação contínua por mais de uma semana, ele finalmente conseguiu começar a ter uma idéia do assunto. A primeira vez que ele verificou as defesas em volta de Godric's Hollow, descobriu que algumas ainda permaneciam lá, além das sobras de um feitiço Fidelius. Ele reforçou as guardas, acrescentando mais algumas que ele havia aprendido.

Depois de mais duas semanas estudando defesas e encantos e aplicando a maioria deles nos arredores do lugar, ele havia escondido completamente a entrada do porão de qualquer um, exceto ele mesmo. Havia posto um feitiço anti-aparatação, um encanto para afastar trouxas e alguns outros. Ele também havia descoberto que a rede de Flu ainda estava funcionando e, depois de alguns feitiços protetores, ninguém, com exceção dele, poderia acessá-la. Embora tudo isso tivesse custado algumas gotas de sangue para ficar em estado de uso.

Depois de certificar-se de que estava completamente seguro, Harry começou a ler o que tinha estado esperando para ler: livros Defensivos. Ele também havia planejado ler sobre as Artes das Trevas, mas, por ser inviável, ele se conformou com livros defensivos que, embora contivessem poucos feitiços ofensivos, nenhum era tão mortal quanto as Artes das Trevas. A mais perigosa das maldições que havia ali, era a maldição de Corte que, diferente das demais, poderia matar instantaneamente, se colocada corretamente. Quando fosse direcionada para o coração, o pescoço ou a cabeça, a pessoa morreria instantaneamente. Harry passou um bom tempo praticando aquele feitiço, tornando-o mais poderoso e preciso. O uso do feitiço não era autorizado a qualquer pessoa que não os aurores do Ministério, mas Harry não ligava, a sobrevivência vinha em primeiro lugar.

Um mês se passou e Harry ainda não havia saído de Godric's Hollow, exceto por visitas ocasionais a restaurantes trouxas. Ele havia prendido diversos feitiços, tanto de defesa, quanto de ataque. Recentemente, havia dominado um novo tipo de bloqueio, o _fortus block._ Ele colocava um escudo invisível em volta da pessoa e agia como uma fortaleza. Uma vez que fosse colocado com perfeição, o escudo permaneceria em volta da pessoa, conectando-se automaticamente com seu centro mágico, que forneceria a energia mágica necessária para mantê-lo. Logo, o bruxo envolvido no escudo estaria livre para usar outros feitiços. Havia também uma informação no livro que o criador do feitiço havia sido o fundador da seção de Aurores e que mais ninguém desde então, havia aperfeiçoado o escudo. Havia boatos que Dumbledore o havia aperfeiçoado, mas nunca ninguém havia visto o feito. Harry praticou por três dias, dia e noite, mas ainda não o havia dominado totalmente.

Harry sabia que não poderia protelar mais uma viagem ao Beco Diagonal. Ele tinha que pegar suprimentos para o novo ano escolar. Ele havia planejado ir a Hogwarts para mostrar a Dumbledore que ele não iria se esconder. Sabia que não receberia a lista da escola, devido aos encantos de proteção que repeliam as corujas que pudessem ser rastreadas. Ele também se perguntava quais teriam sido seus resultados nos NOM's e planejava comprar livros pata todas as matérias. Afinal, não seria desperdício, se ele não pudesse inscrever-se para todos os NIEM's, ele poderia estudá-los por si mesmo.

xxxxxxxxxx

Acordou sentindo-se refeito. Um feitiço rápido para conjurar o café da manhã e ele já estava quase pronto. Ele subiu para fora do porão e descobriu que estava chovendo. Perfeito! Ele pensou que seria ainda menos provável que fosse notado. Harry havia encontrado vestes cinzas, cobertas de poeira com um grande capuz, na noite anterior. Decidiu deixar a poeira sobre a roupa, seria praticamente um aviso para que não mexessem com ele. Embora estivesse com os dedos coçando apara usar seus feitiços recém-aprendidos, não seria ele a procurar problemas.

Decidiu ir até o Caldeirão Furado por Flu. Ao menos, desta vez, ele não lamentaria a camada extra de fuligem que o cobriria. Harry puxou ainda mais o capuz, para que escondesse totalmente seu rosto. As primeiras compras foram simplesmente seus suprimentos para a escola. Ele ignorou os olhares estranhos que as pessoas lhe davam.

Na Floreios e Borrões, Harry também comprou livros extras que ele achou interessantes. Alguns deles tinham relação com as Artes das Trevas, mas ele sabia que os verdadeiros livros sobre o assunto seriam encontrados na Travessa do Tranco. Também comprou um livro sobre Oclumência, decidindo que era melhor manter sua mente segura. O último livro que decidiu comprar foi sobre Aparatação. Às vezes, ele não se importaria de não ter que ficar coberto de pó, e, além disso, havia lugares que não poderiam ser alcançados através da rede de Flu. Com o restante de suas compras, Harry alargou seu novo malão e colocou todos os livros nele, fechou o objeto e então o encolheu e o pôs em seu bolso.

Sua próxima parada foi na Animais Mágicos e ele estava caminhando rapidamente na direção daquela loja, quando algo bateu contra seu ombro. Ele virou-se e viu um garoto loiro caindo no chão. Não era ninguém mais, ninguém menos que seu arquiinimigo na escola, Draco Malfoy. Um lado de Harry queria amaldiçoar o garoto ali mesmo, mas o lado mais inteligente venceu a batalha, não valia a pena. Além do mais, haveria muitas oportunidades na escola. Draco Malfoy, por outro lado, não estava contente. O cara encapuzado não estava usando vestes negras, logo, não era um Comensal da Morte, ele pensou.

– Ei, você! - Malfoy chamou pela pessoa encapuzada. A pessoa não se virou e estava indo embora. Isto irritou Malfoy ainda mais. Harry mal ouviu as palavras do feitiço redutor e ele virou-se, o escudo implantado a sua volta em um instante. A maldição ricocheteou contra o forte escudo. Agora, ele estava pedindo por isso, e Harry não conseguiu mais segurar sua raiva. Ele caminhou em direção a Malfoy, um feitiço de desarmamento mandou Malfoy voando para trás e agora Harry tinha a varinha de Malfoy em suas mãos. Ele a atirou no chão e pisou sobre ela, quebrando-a em dois pedaços. Harry mirou uma azaração contra a perna de Malfoy, e a perna abriu-se num corte, do joelho para baixo, o osso claramente visível e um pequeno estalo também pôde ser ouvido. Malfoy estava gritando como louco, sangue caindo no chão misturando-se com as poças d'água que a chuva estava formando.

Harry olhou em volta para ver que a rua estava deserta. A escuridão havia começado a engolir o céu. O choro de Malfoy com certeza atrairia o olhar dos donos das lojas, mas o uivo do vento estava abafando-o. Harry olhou para baixo mais uma vez, e percebeu que Malfoy havia desaparecido. "Até nosso próximo encontro, Malfoy."

xxxxxxxxxx

Harry entrou na Animais Mágicos ensopado, mas depois de um feitiço, ele estava completamente seco. Ele andou em direção à seção de répteis. Havia cobras de todos os tipos, mas ele queria algo especial, e não apenas qualquer cobra.

O vendedor estava surpreso em ver algum cliente com um tempo daqueles. - Olá, senhor, posso ajudá-lo? - ele indagou, em uma voz animada. Harry lançou-lhe um olhar e, embora o vendedor não pudesse ver seu rosto, ele manteve uma certa distância. - Eu vou deixá-lo à vontade para olhar por aí e decidir sozinho. - O vendedor disse, enquanto ia rapidamente para trás do balcão.

Harry começou a conversar com algumas cobras, em voz baixa. Algumas estavam simplesmente emocionadas que ele pudesse conversar com elas, e ele as excluiu. Finalmente, Harry encontrou uma cobra que não estava superexcitada, não pensava tanto assim sobre comida e que não era engraçada. Era uma Naja negra, com uma listra verde correndo pelo meio de suas costas e partindo-se em duas atrás da cabeça. Suas escamas negras e brilhantes emitiam um brilho por si só. A Naja era simplesmente fascinante.

Harry saiu da loja quinze minutos depois, uma naja enrolada em volta de sua cintura, por baixo das vestes. O vendedor estava, para dizer o mínimo, chocado. Nem mesmo o captor da cobra conseguia lidar com ela, quando acordada. O veneno da cobra não tinha antídoto, e uma única mordida podia matar uma pessoa instantaneamente. E, ainda assim, aquele jovem havia enrolado a cobra em volta da cintura. Não que o vendedor estivesse reclamando, com a quantidade de galeões que ele tinha recebido. "Umas férias na França seriam legais." E, com este pensamento, ele fechou a loja e foi para casa, contente.

xxxxxxxxxx

Harry acabou estabelecendo uma rotina em sua casa, mais especificamente, Godric's Hollow. Ele sabia que precisava encontrar um lugar melhor para viver, mas era o suficiente para aquele verão. Durante a manhã, praticava Feitiços e Transfiguração, à tarde, Feitiços Defensivos e Ofensivos, e, à noite, poções. Ele também praticava Oclumência todas as noites, antes de dormir.

Ele havia chamado a Naja de Sombrio. Sombrio vinha sendo um conforto, obedecendo aos desejos de seu amo sem questionar e, em troca, Harry lhe dava liberdade, liberdade que a cobra desejava. Harry sabia como era ser capturado, preso. Sombrio lhe dava notícias sobre os arredores, de quaisquer bruxos que aparecessem por perto. Além disso, Sombrio também dava sugestões a Harry, enquanto ele discutia, freqüentemente, seus planos com a cobra.

Harry logo descobriu que, embora Sombrio prezasse a liberdade que lhe fora dada, ele era completamente leal a Harry. E ele preferia continuar com Harry, como ele mesmo havia dito, quando Harry lhe oferecera a liberdade completa.


	6. Juntando  se à guerra

**Autor: dhulli**

**Título Original: Dawn Of Darkness**

**Tradutora: DarkAngelSly / Bella Potter Malfoy**

**O Nascer da Escuridão**

**Capítulo 6: Juntando-se à Guerra.**

Era uma bela manhã de domingo e Harry Potter estava sentado ao lado do túmulo de seus pais. Ele não havia visitado o lugar por algum tempo, mas, naquele dia, as emoções o estavam sufocando, sem nenhuma razão aparente. Sombrio estava circulando em volta dele, aparentemente sentindo a inquietação de seu mestre e lhe dando espaço.

Seu retorno para Hogwarts estava próximo e, com isso, também seu retorno em ser o garoto-que-sobrevivei mais uma vez. Ele começava a duvidar seriamente que voltar à Escola seria uma coisa boa, já que isso iria colocá-lo de volta à guerra que ele estava evitando tão cuidadosamente até agora. Ele não havia tido notícias sobre o que os Comensais da Morte estavam fazendo, e ele simplesmente não ligava. Mas, retornando a Hogwarts ou não, ele teria que ser parte da guerra, ele estava destinado a ser parte dela. Afinal, apenas ele poderia matar Voldemort e, por outro lado, Voldemort controlando tudo só faria as coisas ainda piores. Então, estava decido, ele não tinha escolha entre participar ou não da guerra, mas, então, um outro problema surgiu. Ele não poderia lutar sozinho, não havia maneira de existir um exército de um homem só em uma guerra, ele deveria escolher um lado. O lado de Voldemort estava fora, uma vez que ele queria eliminar todas as ameaças a ele. Juntar-se à Ordem da Fênix seria tornar-se, mais uma vez, a marionete de Dumbledore. Os Aurores e o Ministério estavam sob o comando de um lunático e eram incapazes. Isso lhe deixou uma única opção, ele iria formar seu próprio grupo, e eles iriam lutar sob o seu comando.

Mas onde encontrar pessoas? Harry estava perdido em pensamentos. _'Mestre, o que o senhor está pensando?' _Sombrio perguntou a ele, _'Estou pensando em uma maneira de reunir pessoas para lutarem por mim.' _Sombrio também estava deslizando agora numa maneira que parecia tensa. Era como se ele estivesse pensando. _'Mestre, eu poderia reunir serpentes para lutarem por você...' _Harry sorriu para eu primeiro amigo verdadeiro depois de sua fuga. _'Isso seria útil, Sombrio, mas eu ainda preciso de bruxos.'_

Naquele momento, Harry ouviu um grande estouro vindo de algumas quadras de distância. Rapidamente colocou as vestes cinzas que havia usado para ir ao Beco Diagonal e, com a varinha na mão, foi procurar a fonte do barulho. Chegou em tempo de ver cinco figuras de vestes negras circulando em volta de uma única pessoa, que estava no chão, contorcendo-se de dor. No fundo, uma casa estava em chamas e a Marca Negra pairava sobre o local. Harry imediatamente percebeu o que estava acontecendo e foi em direção ao círculo de figuras de vestes negras. Ele fez o homem que estava em sua frente, de costas para ele, e pedaços com uma única maldição. Ele havia aprendido por experiência própria a jamais ter compaixão por Comensais da Morte. Agora, ele tinha a atenção dos demais. Colocou seu escudo mais forte, o Fortus Block. Os Comensais estavam disparando maldição após maldição, mas o escudo estava, felizmente, bloqueando todas elas. Das Imperdoáveis, Harry simplesmente desviava.

O garoto colocava toda o seu poder no escudo, seu plano era cansá-los, e então partir para o ataque, mas no ponto em que se encontrava, era mais provável que ele acabasse por cansar ele mesmo. Isso até que Harry sentiu algo se conectando com ele, como se estivesse tocando profundamente seu centro de magia. Um sorriso maligno passou pelos lábios de Harry, que só era visível, embaixo do capuz, para os dois Comensais que estavam avançando em direção a ele.

Eles hesitaram, confusos, mas foi tudo que puderam fazer antes que fossem atirados com tal força para trás que acabaram batendo contra a casa em chamas. A casa, que já estava com a estrutura abalada devido ao fogo, desabou sobre os Comensais, depois do impacto.

Os dois Comensais da Morte que ainda estavam lá renovaram suas maldições por medo, mais do que qualquer outra coisa, mas Harry estava avançando rapidamente. Uma maldição de corte, habilmente colocada e um deles teve seu pescoço cortado. Ele morreu antes mesmo de bater no chão. O outro Comensal, vendo a cena, fugiu, aterrorizado.

Os Comensais haviam posto feitiços anti aparatação na casa, Harry sentiu, então sua vítima deveria ser um bruxo. O último dos Comensais estava correndo desesperadamente, tentando desfazer o feitiço para aparatar para longe, mas antes que ele pudesse dar seu último passo em direção a rua, uma enorme naja emergiu dos arbustos e mergulhou suas presas exatamente onde seu coração deveria estar. O Comensal morreu instantaneamente.

Agora, Harry voltou sua atenção para a vítima do ataque comensal, que estava confuso quanto a quem era seu salvador. O homem levantou instantaneamente, embora tivesse sofrido tortura nas mãos dos Comensais.

– Obrigado. - ele murmurou. Ele era um jovem homem, com vinte e poucos anos. Ele era bastante alto, mas tinha alguns músculos. O jovem virou-se para encarar Harry. - Dumbledore enviou você?"

– Não. - Harry respondeu rudemente. Ele virou-se para sair, mas o homem o seguiu.

– Quem é você?- o homem perguntou.

– Não é seguro aqui, me siga.- Harry levou o homem a um restaurante trouxa. Mesmo se outros Comensais aparecessem, eles não iriam procurar em um restaurante trouxa. Enquanto isso, Sombrio havia se assegurado de que seu mestre estava bem e retornou para Godric's Hollow.

x-x-x-x-x

– Você poderia ao menos baixar seu capuz, para que pudesse ver seu rosto. - o homem chamado Roland Phillmore disse a Harry. Eles estavam sentados no restaurante e o homem havia se apresentado. Ele era um auror em treinamento que vivia sozinho desde que seus pais haviam sido mortos por Voldemort. Ele achava que Voldemort estava tentando reduzir os números de aurores matando aqueles que ainda estavam em treinamento, pois eles eram mais vulneráveis.

– Por que você perguntou se eu fui enviado por Dumbledore? - Harry perguntou, falando pela primeira vez desde que cegaram ao restaurante.

– Ahn... você sabe algo sobre a Ordem da Fênix? - Rolland parecia nervoso.

– Sim. - o homem pareceu aliviado com a resposta, ele pensou que poderia revelar sua aliança, pois aquela pessoa havia acabado de salvar sua vida.

– Eu sou um membro dela e imaginei que Dumbledore enviaria alguém para me ajudar. - Harry começou a rir com isso. Rolland estava confuso, por que aquela pessoa estava rindo?

– Do lado de quem você está? - Rolland contrapôs.

– De ninguém. Eu trilho o meu próprio caminho, um caminho para terminar com esta guerra, de uma vez por todas. - Harry respondeu.

– Mas isso é o que a Ordem da Fênix está fazendo. - Rolland estava começando a pensar que a pessoa à sua frente, quem quer que fosse, era louco.

– Diga-me, então, Rolland, a Ordem já enviou algum ataque aos Comensais, você já atacou alguma base deles, você já foi enviado em alguma missão para descobrir o quartel general de Voldemort? A Ordem é fraca, eles estão apenas ganhando tempo, atrasando a volta de Voldemort ao poder. Raramente alguém sabe o que a ordem é, eles não mostram suas alianças abertamente, o que, pelo menos, os Comensais fazem."

– Que outra opção nós temos? O Ministério está fraco e cheio de funcionários corruptos. - Rolland estava ficando tenso.

– Junte-se a mim. - Harry disse brincando.

– Ok. Desde que eu devo minha vida a você, de qualquer maneira, eu me junto. E desde que Dumbledore não me protegeu, e eu tive que ver a casa de meus ancestrais queimando, eu com certeza não vou voltar para lá. - Rolland estava agora zangado com Dumbledore. Agora era Harry quem parecia estar tenso.

Harry começou a pensar, talvez este pudesse ser o começo do grupo que ele vinha planejando. Havia planejado começá-lo em Hogwarts, mas desta maneira, era muito melhor. - Encontre-me aqui, neste horário, em uma semana. - Esse seria o dia anterior de seu retorno a Hogwarts, e ele estava planejando conseguir mais pessoas.

x-x-x-x-x

Durante a semana que se seguiu, Harry passou todas as noites sobrevoando a Londres trouxa, em sua capa de invisibilidade. A qualquer momento que ele via atividade comensal, ele tentava resgatar as pessoas. E, se eles fossem bruxos, Harry oferecia uma chance de unir-se a ele. Ele lhes dizia para encontrá-lo, naquele restaurante trouxa, onde ele havia se encontrado com Rolland.

É claro que os bruxos a quem os Comensais perseguiam não eram apenas pessoas importantes, mas também bruxos excelentes. Ele conseguiu salvar um homem e sua esposa, ambos sendo Inomináveis no Ministério, um outro auror em treinamento, chamado Stephen e, para sua surpresa, um recém colocado Comensal da Morte, que havia sido pego por alguns dementadores, ainda sob o controle do Ministério. Eles estavam quase o beijando, quando Harry havia chegado.

Harry não sabia quantas destas pessoas chegariam. Nenhum deles havia visto Harry que não em vestes cinzas, sob um capuz cinza e, enquanto isso, Harry começou a trabalhar em um disfarce para ele mesmo. Não seria bom se ele aparecesse como Harry Potter. Ele também planejava mostrar Sombrio, para garantir às pessoas que desafiá-lo não seria bom.

x-x-x-x-x

Enquanto isso, no escritório de Dumbledore:

Snape havia acabado de voltar de um encontro de Comensais e tinha notícias para Dumbledore. - Alguns ataques dos Comensais têm sido interceptados por bruxos extremamente poderosos, em vestes cinzas. Eu imagino que, uma vez que os ataques foram espalhados por Londres, eles têm que ser mais de um. É claro que eu posso estar errado. O Lorde das Trevas nos ordenou que capturássemos quem quer que fosse.

– Isto parece ser um evento inesperado, mas, ainda assim, interessante, Severus. Parece que há um novo competidor no campo de batalha. Seria uma grande vantagem fazer uma aliança com quem quer que seja este novo competidor.

Dumbledore estava imaginando, em silêncio, quem seriam estas novas pessoas.

– Nenhuma notícia de Potter ainda? - Snape perguntou.

– Eu temo que nada, a não ser por um pequeno bilhete avisando que ele virá para Hogwarts.- Dumbledore mais uma vez começou a pensar, sinalizando que Snape estava dispensado.

x-x-x-x-x

Harry estava sentado, silenciosamente, em um canto. Era o dia e a hora certos. Seu rosto estava, mais uma vez coberto por um capuz. Ele sorriu quando viu que todos aqueles que havia convidado vieram. Eles começaram a sentar em volta da mesa que Harry ocupava, olhando uns para os outros, com olhares confusos. Ninguém ousou falar, pois já haviam visto o temperamento e o poder de Harry.

Harry levantou-se de repente, uma vez que todos estavam acomodados. "Sigam-me".


	7. Ação e retorno

**Capítulo 7: Ação e Retorno**

Harry os levou até Godric's Hollow, ao que Roland falou - Aqui é Godric's Hollow, não é? Os Potter costumavam viver aqui.

– Sim, mas não mais. É um lugar muito seguro, especialmente depois dos feitiços de proteção que eu pus aqui. - Harry os levou através das ruínas para o meio de uma sala de estar que ainda continuava em pé. Ele havia limpado um pouco do lugar e uma grande mesa redonda estava no meio do aposento.

– Sentem-se. - Eles todos se sentaram ao redor da mesa e Harry decidiu abaixar seu capuz. Lá estava um homem com um rosto grosseiro e cheio de cicatrizes, mas ainda proporcional e belo. O cabelo ainda era negro, mas sedoso e penteado perfeitamente. Os olhos da pessoa eram de um verde-esmeralda resplandecente - ele havia decido manter seus olhos verdes. Harry havia tirado a aparência de uma revista trouxa. Alguns cremes trouxas também haviam escondido perfeitamente a sua cicatriz, algo que ele não havia conseguido fazer com magia.

– Vocês podem me chamar de Lorde Artemis, ou simplesmente Lorde, pois eu serei seu líder. - Ele encarou cada um deles para ver se haveria alguém a lhe desafiar, mas todos eles concordaram, dando acenos de cabeça. - Para aqueles dentre vocês que possam estar imaginando, este não é meu verdadeiro rosto, vocês terão que merecer esta confiança. Primeiro, eu vou nos unir em um voto de segredo, se vocês quiserem sair, esta é última chance que jamais vão ter novamente.

Harry fez um antigo encanto que unia um grupo de pessoas em segredo ao seu líder. Entretanto, isso requeria que houvesse uma ligação entre eles (como a marca negra), mas uma vez que todos eles deviam suas vidas a Harry, a conexão já estava ali. Por alguns minutos, Harry recitou o encantamento em latim e uma luz verde espelhou-se da ponta de sua varinha e os engolfou a todos. Eles pegaram suas varinhas e juraram sigilo e lealdade ao seu líder. E, de repente, a luz desapareceu, o encanto estava completo.

– Lorde Artemis, como nós vamos saber se é você, se nós não sabemos quem você realmente é? - Roland indagou.

– Ah, bem, vocês verão que Sombrio estará comigo a maior parte do tempo. Você já o viu, Roland, mas os outros ainda não. _Venha até mim, Sombrio._ - Harry chamou sua naja. As outras pessoas na sala estavam emudecidas pelo choque. O seu líder era um Ofidioglota. Sombrio apareceu e então se enrolou em torno do corpo de seu mestre, colocando sua cabeça por trás de seus ombros.

Harry considerou que intimidação e medo assegurariam que seus segredos jamais vazariam. Eles aprenderiam a temê-lo mais do que a Voldemort, e ainda assim, respeitá-lo como a Dumbledore.

– Lorde, nós somos Inomináveis, o senhor percebe que nós não podemos contar nenhum dos segredos do Ministério? - a mulher falou, insegura.

– Eu não quero nenhum daqueles segredos. Não foi por eles que eu salvei sua vida ou a convidei para vir aqui.

"Agora, eu tenho a primeira tarefa preparada para vocês, parece que nós vamos dar a Voldemort algo em que pensar. - Harry fez uma pausa - Eu recebi informações de que os Comensais foram ordenados a atacar Madame Bones, uma figura importante no Ministério. Eles planejam matar sua família e capturá-la". Enquanto Harry falava, ninguém ousou questionar onde ele havia conseguido suas informações. E ele não queria admitir que ele as havia conseguido de um pesadelo bastante doloroso com Voldemort.

Harry tirou cinco vestes cinzas debaixo da mesa e as atirou sobre a mesma. Cada uma das peças tinha uma naja estampada nas costas. A de Harry também tinha uma naja, mas com tons de verde claro, então ela parecia absolutamente deslumbrante na luz noturna. Harry tinha ido pessoalmente comprar aquelas novas vestes e até havia substituído a sua suja. - As vestes estão encantadas com um feitiço, então ninguém vai reconhecer seu rosto, mesmo se vocês baixarem seus capuzes. Eles serão capazes de vê-los claramente, mas não os reconhecerão. Mas, mesmo assim, não baixem seu capuz, a menos que seja absolutamente necessário. - Harry começou a distribuir ordens.

Eles todos estavam ansiosos em começar a missão e rapidamente substituíram as vestes que estavam usando. Harry sabia que se ele quisesse expandir o grupo, ele teria que fazê-lo mais organizado e, possivelmente, dar-lhe um nome.

Harry pegou uma chave de portal e logo depois eles foram transportados para um lugar próximo à casa dos Bones.

x-x-x-x-x

– Lorde Artemis, há aurores aqui, mas eles parecem estar perdendo. Há feitiços anti-aparatação, anti-Flu e anti-chave de portal. Parece haver um total de oito Comensais, lutando com três ou quatro aurores do lado de fora da casa, mas do lado de dentro, eu não sei. - O Comensal chamado Sid foi enviado como observador por Harry para coletar informações.

– Nós vamos agora, primeiro limpamos o lado de fora e então, entramos. Matem os Comensais livremente, incapacitem ou estupidifiquem os aurores, mas não os matem. Sid, nos dê cobertura por trás. Depois que terminarmos, voltamos para este lugar e usamos chave de portal para voltar ao QG." Com isso dito, Harry encaminhou-se para a casa, os Inomináveis chamados Laura e Simon à sua esquerda e Rolland e Stephen à sua direita. Sid estava cobrindo a parte de trás do grupo, girando a cabeça a cada som.

x-x-x-x-x

Susan estava olhando pela janela, sua tia havia trancado-a em seu quarto e estava enfrentando dois Comensais dentro da casa. Ela sabia que não havia chance dos aurores, ou até mesmo sua tia, derrotarem dez Comensais. E estes não eram apenas recrutas comuns, algo lhe dizia que aqueles Comensais pertenciam ao círculo íntimo de Voldemort.

Se ela apenas pudesse descer e lutar com sua tia... Susan estava frustrada e começou a olhar pela janela novamente. Eles estavam condenados, com certeza. Isto é, até que ela viu cinco figuras em vestes cinza se aproximarem.

x-x-x-x-x

Cinco maldições de explosão produziram um tremor no chão. Os Comensais estavam balançados, assim como os aurores. Sid estupidificou um Auror que caiu longe do campo de batalha.

Simon and Laura estavam lutando contra quarto comensais. Após intensa luta, onde Laura teve seu ombro cortado por uma maldição de corte, três dos comensais estavam mortos - um com um corte onde seu coração deveria estar, outro com a mão em seu pescoço, seus pulmões incapacitados e o último deitado em uma poça de sangue. O último tinha todos os ossos do corpo quebrados, mas ainda estava vivo. Ele logo se juntaria aos seus amigos. Um dos mortos era Fenrir Greyback. Os Inomináveis tinham muito mais a oferecer do que deixavam parecer.

Harry voltou sua atenção para os quatro comensais que se dirigiam para a casa. Eles estavam surpresos de terem sido lançados violentamente para trás. Um toque da varinha de Harry e um deles fora lançado no ar, aterrissando duramente na calçada da casa. Os outros três foram lançando maldição após maldição em Harry, que lançou um escudo. Muitos dos feitiços dos comensais foram desviados pelo escudo, então eles mudaram de tática. Dois deles andaram em arco e, quando estavam em ambos os lados de Harry, perceberam que com o tempo que levaram para isso, o comensal que estava na frente dele estava gritando desesperadamente. Harry viu que logo o comensal perderia sua cabeça, com o feitiço que lhe lançara. Era uma maldição muito poderosa – magia negra – algo que ele melhorou a partir da biblioteca Black, em Grimmauld Place. Os outros dois ainda estavam de cada lado de Harry e ambos lançaram a maldição da morte nele. Com uma espetacular demonstração de reflexos, Harry pulou para trás, para ver um deles sendo atingido pela maldição da morte, porém o outro a evitou. Harry não perdeu tempo em lançar uma maldição de corte, a qual acertou o comensal diretamente no peito.

Enquanto isso, Roland e Stephen tinham estuporado os dois aurores restantes que tinham controlado totalmente uma briga. Eles estavam deitados e estuporados, um sem uma perna e o outro sem um braço. O feitiço estuporante conteve a hemorragia, então eles não estavam em perigo imediato. Simon curou Laura e no instante em que Harry alcançou os degraus da casa, seu grupo estava atrás dele, relativamente ileso.

Harry abriu a porta para ver Malfoy e Nott apontando suas varinhas para a garganta de Amelia Bones. Dois feitiços foram lançados por detrás deles e Malfoy e Nott encontraram-se no chão com fortes feitiços de amarra sobre eles. Harry ergueu sua mão para deter-se de matá-los. Ele caminhou até estar exatamente acima de Nott. Harry primeiro lançou duas maldições de corte e cortou ambas as pernas fora, completamente. Nott estava gritando de dor. Harry chutou-o fortemente nas costelas e matou-o com uma maldição de corte lançada em seu pescoço.

Harry voltou sua atenção para Malfoy. Desarmou-o e quebrou sua varinha em pedaços. – Tal pai, tal filho. - Harry zombou de Malfoy. – Diga a seu mestre que Lord Artemis manda lembranças. - Harry soltou as amarras e Malfoy correu até cruzar as barreiras e aparatar.

– Q-quem é v-você? - Amelia perguntou, obviamente assustada com a experiência. Harry não deu-lhe alguma atenção, curou-se e liderou em direção a saída, seu grupo logo atrás.

x-x-x-x-x

Harry e seu grupo estavam de volta em Godric's Hollow na sala de reuniões.

– Tudo foi bem. O ministro, Dumbledore e Voldemort estarão todos perplexos. Eles provavelmente estarão esperando outro ataque. Encontrem-me aqui em quinze dias. Até entçao, mantenham-se disfarçados e tentem encontrar pessoas confiantes e leais para entrar em nosso grupo. Vocês devem manter estas vestes. - Harry acenou sua varinha e todas as vestes tornaram-se vestes belas e de aparência cara. – Considere isto um presente. Usem estas vestes no próximo encontro. Vocês estão dispensados.

Após agradecerem Harry, eles saíram. Harry deixou sair um suspiro de alívio. Amanhã ele retornaria a Hogwarts.

x-x-x-x-x

_**Bruxos de vestes cinzas: Aliados ou Inimigos**_

_**É**__ relatado que ontem à noite__ houve um ataque à residência da Sra. Amelia Bones, Chefe do Departamento de Execução das Lei Mágicas. Havia dez comensais que facilmente passaram pelas defesas,incluíndo três aurores inexperientes. Dois dos comensais estavam quase matando Madame Bones quando cinco bruxos de vestes cinzas apareceram. Estes bruxos mataram sem piedade os comensais e ainda atingiram os aurores. Após assegurar-se que os comensais haviam ido, seu líder levou-os embora._

_**Eles**__ estavam todos em vestes cinzas e encapuzados, eles tinham também serpentes pintadas nas costas de suas vestes. Embora serpentes sejam tidas como sinal de bruxos das trevas como o próprio Você-sabe-quem, ainda é incerto se esses bruxos são nossos aliados ou inimigos. _

_**De**__ acordo com informações privilegiadas, o ministro assinou um mandato de prisão para estas pessoas. Mas se eles são realmente maus, então por que eles mataram comensais?_

Harry sorriu quando leu o jornal diário. Ele então atirou o jornal no lixo e começou a preparar o café da manhã e também a fazer as malas para Hogwarts.

x-x-x-x-x

Harry atravessou a barreira para a plataforma 9 ¾. He pode ver os estudantes de Hogwarts por toda a parte, com seus pais se despedindo. Harry fez o seu caminho através da multidão até ele ver Hermione vindo até ele. - Harry. - Assim que ela chegou até ele, teve um pequeno choque.

– Não sou mais seu amigo, Hermione. - Harry saiu. Ele também encontrou um furioso e praguejante Ron após algum tempo, mas fez o seu caminho em segurança até o Expresso de Hogwarts.

Harry entrou em um compartimento vazio, trancou e colocou feitiços repelentes na porta, e acomodou-se para ler. Harry percebeu que o trem estava parando após um tempo. Dentro de suas vestes, ele estava animado para encontrar aqueles que ele tinha se aproximado em Hogwarts.

Harry entrou em uma carruagem na qual Susan Bones também estava presenre.

– Olá, Harry. - Ela exclamou.

– Olá. - Ela recebeu uma resposta neutra.

– Você vai começar AD este ano de novo? - A experiência com os comensais fez com que ela quisesse treinar.

– Talvez. - Harry estava pensando se a AD era um bom lugar para reunir seguidores. Ele estava expulsando estes pensamentos quando a carruagem parou. Harry subiu os degraus até o Salão Principal para encontrar muitos dos professores olhando fixamente para ele. Pareceu que eles tinham sido notificados de sua fuga. Harry sentou à mesa de Gryffindor longe da maioria de seus colegas de classe. "_Ah Deus, como eu sobreviverei em Gryffindor"?_

Após a usual seleção e jantar, Dumbledore levantou. – Eu tenho alguns avisos iniciais, a floresta proibida é claramente proibida. Nós devemos também dar calorosas boas vindas a nossa nova professora de DCAT, Auror Tonks. Ela dará aulas para os cinco primeiros anos, enquanto que os níveis superiores serão ministrados pelo nosso Mestre de Poções, Professor Snape. Como o Professor Snape informou, ele tem tempo suficiente mesmo sendo o Mestre de Poções, então eu designei-o para o cargo. Eu espero que vocês todos facilitem seu ajuste". - Dumbledore deu um sorriso travesso.

"_Ah, que ótimo! __Outro problema"_. Harry estava levantado quando a chefe da casa de Gryffindor o alcançou. - Sr. Potter, o diretor gostaria de conversar com você. "_Com este são dois problemas."_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**N/T:** Então crianças... capítulo quentinho, pronto para ser lido por vocês!!!

Gostaria de agradecer a **DarkAngelSly** pelo apoio e confiança. Podem ter certeza que sem ela esse capítulo não sairia hoje!

**Scheila Potter Malfoy – **Oi moça! Que bom que você vai continuar acompanhando a fic! Pode ter certeza que farei de tudo para ir até o final! Beijos!

**Camy Horvath – **Muito boa mesmo, né? Harry malvado é tudo de bom! Vou fazer o possível para postar pelo menos um capítulo a cada final de semana. Beijos!

**Daniel Wolf –** Ainda bem que eu achei a fic, viu? Realmente seria um desperdício não continuar a tradução! Muito obrigada! Continue lendo, ok? Beijos!

Para quem leu e não comentou, recebam meus agradecimentos também. E, claro, me perdoem pelos erros. Não tenho beta. Alguém se candidata? #puppy eyes#

Beijos para todos e até o próximo capítulo!!


	8. Hogwarts

**Capítulo 08 – Hogwarts**

"Ah, por favor, sente-se Harry". Dumbledore disse como se eles não tivessem brigado. "Eu estou certo que você teve um verão bastante agitado". Dumbledore continuou.

"Bastante". Harry simplesmente respondeu. Ele não deixaria Dumbledore manipulá-lo novamente.

"Agora, Harry, eu não vou perguntar onde você esteve, visto que você provavelmente não me contará. Mas se há algo que você queira me contar...". Dumbledore estava fitando-o duramente. Harry sentiu uma forte presença em sua mente. Ele subiu sua barreira de oclumência mais forte. Dumbledore topou com ela antes que conseguisse vasculhar sua mente.

"Você gostaria de explicar o que diabos estava fazendo na minha mente?" Harry perguntou, mal controlando seu temperamento. "Simplesmente testando sua oclumência, Harry". Dumbledore sempre tinha uma resposta.

"Mesmo sabendo que eu não tive mais alguma aula de oclumência?" Harry perguntou. "Eu receio que você terá que demonstrar seus progressos ao Professor Snape. _Feedback_". Harry sorriu largamente. "Claro, Professor. Alguma outra coisa que o senhor gostaria de discutir?"

"Eu ficaria maravilhado se você soubesse algo sobre isso". Dumbledore empurrou o Profeta Diário em direção a ele, no qual o seu grupo ocupava a primeira página. "Ah, sim, Lorde Artemis foi bastante hospitaleiro". Harry insinuou de propósito, para dar a Dumbledore o que pensar.

"Eu também preciso de um favor, Professor. Harry continuou. Agora que ele tinha deixado Dumbledore pensativo, tomou o controle da conversa". Eu gostaria de uma acomodação separada para mim. Eu me acostumei a ficar sozinho". Harry pressionou.

"Eu receio que isto é inaceitável".Dumbledore refutou seu argumento. Mas Harry já sabia o que Dumbledore diria, então, "Não me culpe quando os problemas surgirem". Ele retrucou.

Dumbledore pareceu pensar por um minuto, antes de mudar de tópico. "Harry, você não gostaria de ver os seus NOM's? Você foi bastante bem; eu quero de saber quais matérias você gostaria de fazer". Dumbledore deu-lhe um pedaço de pergaminho.

_NOM – Níveis Ordinários de Magia_

_Harry James Potter alcançou:_

_Astronomia – E_

_Trato das Criaturas Mágicas – O_

_Feitiços – O_

_Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas – O_

_Adivinhação – E_

_Herbologia – O_

_História da Magia – E_

_Poções – O_

_Transfiguração – O_

Harry estava surpreso de ver tais resultados excepcionais; eles eram quase irreais. Ele olhou de relance e viu Dumbledore olhando-o com grande expectativa. _Agora entendi, seu velho; você pensou que me dando ótimos NOM's poderia me conquistar._

"Eu farei Feitiços, DCAT e Transfiguração". Antes que Dumbledore pudesse dizer mais alguma palavra, Harry já estava fora de seu escritório.

**x-x-x-x-x**

Quando Harry entrou na Sala Comunal, todos fizeram silêncio. Ele caminhou até a porta do dormitório. "Já que vocês todos gostam muito de silêncio, deixem-me ajudá-los". Harry disse. Antes de entrar, ele resmungou um feitiço e sacudiu sua varinha em um movimento de arco largo. Inesperadamente todos os estudantes presentes na Sala Comunal tiveram seus lábios firmemente unidos. Harry sorriu cinicamente e subiu os degraus.

Ele encontrou Ron sentado na quarta cama. "O que você está fazendo aqui?" Ron perguntou quando Harry entrou. "Eu durmo aqui, idiota". Harry respondeu. Ron imediatamente sacou a varinha e apontou-a para Harry. "Primeiro você aborrece Hermione e agora isso. Eu não vou deixar você escapar assim".

"Auto lá, Weasley, se essa varinha não abaixar em cinco segundos, você lamentará isso para sempre". Harry disse, em sua face uma máscara de indiferença. Como Ron ainda não havia abaixado sua varinha, Harry sacou a sua e, com um simples aceno, Ron teve suas mãos e pernas atadas. Outro aceno e seus lábios estavam colados. Mais um aceno e ele estava suspenso no ar de cabeça para baixo. Harry levou vantagem, visto que ele conhecia a fundo feitiços não-verbais.

Ele decidiu que não estava sonolento. Harry pegou sua capa da invisibilidade e sumiu debaixo dela. Ron arrastou-se até a Sala Comunal, ainda de cabeça para baixo. Harry descolou os lábios de todos e eles puderam dar risadas. Ron pareceu envergonhado e zangado, mas Harry não se preocupou. E antes que alguém pudesse notar, ele estava fora da Sala Comunal, em direção ao corredor.

**x-x-x-x-x**

Harry caminhou até os portões frontais e saiu. Ele olhou ao redor por um tempo, antes de finalmente decidir seu destino. Andou todo o caminho até a orla da floresta proibida. A luz na cabana do Hagrid estava acesa, indicando que ele estava lá. Ele sabia que Hagrid seria leal a Dumbledore. O velho havia feito muitos favores ao meio-gigante. Harry não teve tempo de ponderar a cerca das intenções de Dumbledore, pois logo se encontrou na escuridão.

Nem mesmo a luz da lua alcançava esta parte da floresta proibida. Lançou o feitiço _lumus_ e avançou no caminho.

_Mestre._

_Ah Sombrio, como tem estado?_

Harry ordenou que Sombrio ficasse na floreta proibida. Ele o transferiria para a Câmara Secreta tão logo ele pudesse.

_Impaciente, Mestre._

_Eu quero que você procure por outras serpentes na floresta. Seria vantajoso para nós tê-las em nossa aliança._

_Sim, Mestre._

_Por outro lado, você já encontrou um amigo?_

Harry riu da maneira como Sombrio empalideceu, se essa expressão pudesse ser aplicada a uma serpente.

_Estava apenas brincando, Sombrio._ Harry adicionou.

Ele riu novamente, esta era a parte nele que permanecia humana, ainda pura. Ele prometeu essa noite que nunca deixaria a escuridão dominá-lo. Ele sabia que a escuridão era poderosa, mas isso não o faria perder a cabeça. Ele a usaria, mas a manteria sob controle.

**x-x-x-x-x**

A luz do sol finalmente apareceu quando um galho de árvore moveu-se para o lado e lançou um raio na face de um adolescente que estava dormindo embaixo da árvore. Harry despertou, encontrando seus óculos tortos em sua face. Ele fez uma nota mental de fazer algo sobre isso. Por hora, ele precisava voltar para o castelo.

Harry olhou em volta e encontrou sombrio situado no galho de uma árvore. A cabeça da cobra estava no ar observando um movimentou ou outro.

_Você ficou aí a noite toda, Sombrio?_

_Mestre, era perigoso para o senhor._

Agora, Harry estava determinado a transferir Sombrio para a Câmara Secreta tão logo fosse possível.

Ele caminhou para fora da floresta para encontra o gramado completamente vazio. O sol estava surgindo por detrás da floresta proibida. As leves gotas de orvalho na grama estavam começando a diminuir quando a luz solar atingiu-as. _Bom, ao menos não estou atrasado para as aulas. Espere, é domingo!_

Harry entrou no Salão Principal e viu que poucos professores estavam tomando o desjejum. Infelizmente para ele, Snape e Dumbledore estavam entre eles. Na hora em que ele estava sentando, viu pelo canto do olho uma figura se aproximando.

"Sr. Potter" Snape inesperadamente entrou em seu campo de visão. Ah, como ele quis poder xingá-lo ali mesmo. "Sim" Harry retornou, esquecendo intencionalmente do _senhor_. "Você virá ao meu escritório após o desjejum, para suas aulas de oclumência". Snape saiu com arrogância antes que Harry pudesse responder.

**x-x-x-x-x**

Após tomar um longo desjejum para ter certeza que causaria uma crise nervosa em Snape, Harry foi em direção às masmorras. Bateu à porta e após ouvir um curto _entre_, ele entrou. O escritório estava do mesmo jeito do ano passado, com Snape atormentando-o a cada momento em que ele esteve lá. Esperançosamente, hoje ele faria uma boa memória para si, mesmo que esta não fosse boa para Snape, afortunadamente.

"Você deve proteger-se com quaisquer meios possíveis… _Legilimens_". E Snape estava outra vez na mente de Harry. Harry quis aproveitar o máximo isso, então ele preparou o que estava descrito num livro de oclumência, como uma mente armada. Focalizando suas barreiras de oclumência para manter Snape preso em sua mente, Harry sacudiu sua varinha.

Por outro lado, as sobrancelhas de Snape elevaram-se em reconhecimento. Ele sabia o que uma mente armada era, e isso era o suficiente para prejudicar a mente de uma pessoa permanentemente. Ele quis cortar a legilimência, mas ele não pode nem mesmo piscar os olhos para quebrar o contato visual. Ele estava preso com sucesso.

"Ah Professor, você está preso na minha mente, o que eu farei para tirá-lo? Ah sim, você disse para usar quaisquer meios possíveis". Harry zombou de Snape. Ele viu medo nos olhos de Snape e sua satisfação estava quase completa. A outra metade estaria completa com um pouco de osso quebrado, ardendo, e dolorosas maldições. Algumas das maldições _acidentalmente_ saíram e atingiram as prateleiras de Snape. Em poucos instantes, todo o escritório de Snape estava uma bagunça, garrafas que eram usadas para armazenar poções valiosas, agora vazias e quebradas no chão, livros rasgados e, o melhor de tudo, Snape caído em frente a ele, sangrando, mas ainda fitando-o, seus olhos quase explodindo.

Harry sorriu enquanto libertava a mente e Snape desmaiava. _Isso deve ensiná-lo a não mexer comigo de novo._ Harry espanou a sujeira de sua capa e saiu em um instante. Exaurido pela experiência, Harry checou seu relógio e viu que estava quase na hora do almoço.

Percorrendo um longo caminho em volta do castelo, Harry finalmente chegou ao Salão Principal. As crianças estavam fofocando por toda a parte, em uma áurea de excitamento. Os Slytherins pareciam abatidos. _As notícias voam._ Harry sorriu cinicamente antes de sentar-se à mesa de Gryffindor, longe de seus colegas de casa.

**x-x-x-x-x**

Enquanto isso, Dumbledore estava fitando duramente Harry Potter, que estava almoçando como se nada tivesse acontecido. Havia algo diferente em Harry Potter, e Dumbledore pôde sentir isso.

Como esse garoto prostou Snape na ala hospitalar, Dumbledore não sabia. Ele tentou sondar a mente de Snape, mas encontrou-a em delicada situação. E qualquer interferência seria devastadora.

Dumbledore permaneceu lá, pensando, ignorando completamente seu almoço. _Como eu puno Harry? Eu não posso expulsá-lo, isso o levaria a voltar para o Lorde Artemis. Eu pedi para Severus vasculhar sua mente mais duramente antes, a fim de encontrar mais informações, mas Harry reagiu com sérias conseqüências. E Severus terá um acesso de raiva quando acordar. Conhecendo o seu temperamento, ele poderia até mesmo matar o garoto. Eu preciso conversar com Harry._

**x-x-x-x-x**

Harry viu Dumbledore levantar de seu assento e caminhar até ele. Ele tentou manter seu sorriso falso para Dumbledore quando este gentilmente tocou seu ombro. "Encontre-me em meu escritório após o almoço, Harry. Dumbledore saiu tão logo disse isso".

O Salão inteiro ficou quieto quando Dumbledore disse para Harry encontrá-lo em seu escritório. Eles ouviram várias estórias de como Snape havia parado no hospital, mas ninguém sabia quem era o responsável por isso. Agora que os gêmeos haviam ido embora, ninguém tinha alguma idéia. Mas vendo esta cena desdobrar-se em frente a eles, tiveram toda a confirmação que eles precisavam com relação a quem foi o responsável.

**x-x-x-x-x**

Harry estava sentado em frente a Dumbledore em seu escritório. Ele esperou quietamente, olhando com diversão quando Dumbledore descreveu as condições de Snape. Harry deteve algumas palavras como "está entre a vida e a morte", mas ignorou o resto.

"Agora eu sei que há algo a se fazer com você, Harry, o que você sugere?" Dumbledore encerrou seu discurso.

"Realmente, Professor, Snape começou dizendo que eu poderia defender-me com todos os meios possíveis. Quando ele entrou em minha mente, eu usei alguns feitiços para forçá-lo a sair, mas não pude expulsá-lo e após um longo tempo em minha mente, ele desvaneceu. Ele manteve sua legilimência até mesmo quando eu o enfeiticei, então não é minha culpa ele estar na ala hospitalar. E em seguida ele desmaiou. Eu também faço um juramento bruxo atestando que eu somente o enfeiticei uma vez quando ele estava em minha mente". Harry falou firme e inocentemente. Ele fez o feitiço para o juramento, e uma luz verde apareceu nele, a qual se apagou lentamente.

Dumbledore, por outro lado, estava completamente pasmo. _O garoto até mesmo fez um juramento bruxo e Severus não pode ter tido dando tão extensos no cérebro por uma simples legilimência. Eu tenho um pressentimento de que há algo que o garoto não me disse. Eu terei que falar com Severus assim que ele acordar._

"Você deve ir agora, Harry; você será chamado depois". "Obrigado, Professor". Harry disse polidamente antes de levantar quietamente e sair do escritório. Se ele tivesse voltado no mesmo instante, teria visto Dumbledore com uma expressão triste, balançando a cabeça.

**x-x-x-x-x**

Assim que Harry desceu a escadaria, ele rompeu em risadas. Ainda em um bom humor, Harry planejou ir até Sombrio e também fazer uma visita à Câmara Secreta. Qualquer Slytherin que incomodasse no caminho apenas adicionaria ao seu humor. De fato, ele estava esperando outra briga.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**N/T: **Oi crianças do meu kokoro!!! Mais um capítulo traduzido para vocês!

Respondendo às reviews:

**Sora Black:** Então, o que achou da conversa entre o Harry e o Dumbie? Eu acho o máximo quando o Harry é cínico! Continue acompanhando... vou tentar postar pelo menos um capítulo a cada final de semana, até acompanhar a fic original, que hoje está no 15º capítulo! Beijos!

**Scheila Potter Malfoy:** Obrigada, moça! Que bom que você está gostando! É tão bom ler isso!!! Realmente dá muito trabalho traduzir uma fic, e saber que os leitores estão gostando é muito gratificante!!! Pobre Harry... Ninguém merece ficar na Gryffindor House... mas como você pôde ver nesse capítulo, ele vai se virar muito bem com os grifos... Continue acompanhando... Beijos!!!

**Marilia Quillin:** Oi moça... mais um capítulo para você se deliciar!!! Obrigada por me desejar sorte!!! Continue lendo!!! Beijos!!!

**Camy Horvath:** Oi Camy! Eu também quero vê-lo usar o Avada e o Crucio... e outros feitiços mais... Mas se ele vai fazer isso ou não, ainda não posso dizer... Enjoy it! Beijos!!!

**Bruno P. L.:** Oi Bruno, eu estou muito bem, e você? De fato, essa fic é maravilhosa! Obrigada por me desejar sorte, e pode ter certeza que vou fazer o possível para traduzi-la até o final! Também gosto de ver o Harry mais independente, e longe do _triste_ trio de ouro... Quanto às atualizações, como disse anteriormente, vou fazer o possível para postar pelo menos um capítulo por final de semana até alcançar a fic original... Depois disso, é só esperar o dhulli atualizar... Continue acompanhando, ok? Beijos!!!

Para quem leu e não comentou, recebam meus agradecimentos também. E, claro, me perdoem pelos erros. Continuo sem beta. Alguém se candidata? #puppy eyes and licks#

Beijos para todos e até o próximo capítulo!!!


	9. Conseqüências

**Capítulo 09 – Conseqüências**

Harry cobriu sua boca quando as portas da Câmara Secreta abriram-se. Um odor fétido estava emanando dos restos do basilisco morto. Mesmo depois de muitos anos, os ratos ainda não haviam decomposto-o completamente. Usando os poucos feitiços de limpeza doméstica que conhecia, ele logo removeu os restos e baniu o esqueleto para um lado. A face de Sombrio aparecia de dentro de suas vestes.

_Nós já estamos lá?_

_Sim, dê uma olhada por aí, Sombrio, e me diga o que você achou._

O próprio Harry observou os corredores quando Sombrio andava por entre os canos. Brilhante era pouco para descrever a Câmara. Ele não teve a chance de observá-la claramente na última vez em que esteve nela; é claro que ninguém poderia ter feito isso com um basilisco na sua cola.

Pequenas bandeiras estavam colocadas por toda a câmara, brilhando em verde vivo, o qual fez a cantaria refletir uma misteriosa luz verde. As paredes estavam impressas com bonitas esculturas de cobras. Harry caminhou particularmente até uma das esculturas que parecia similar ao Sombrio. Ele correu sua mão através das escamas impressas da cobra. Ele nunca tinha visto tal detalhe antes.

Embora não fosse um admirador de arte, ele calculava que a escultura era bem valiosa. Adicionando que os olhos eram feitos de esmeraldas verdes reais e a escultura era inestimável.

Quando ele olhou em volta, sua curiosidade estava desperta por uma empoeirada porta velha, na qual estava impressa "Slytherin". Ele foi em direção a porta. O que Harry encontrou lá dentro estava além até mesmo da sua selvagem imaginação.

Uma ampla sala decorada belamente em verde estava diante dele. Havia sofás no meio e uma bandeira verde estava parada ardente na fogueira. Harry imaginou que esta era provavelmente a câmara pessoal de Salazar. Para sua surpresa adicional, havia portas partindo da sala. Harry checou-as para encontrar um quarto, um laboratório de poções e o que o interessou mais, uma biblioteca.

A biblioteca consistia de um grande número de livros das trevas. Harry repentinamente pensou que aqui deveria ser onde Voldemort tinha aprendido feitiços das trevas durante seus anos na escola. E talvez ele, Harry, poderia usar esses livros para estudar sobre os feitiços usados por Voldemort e neutralizá-los. Harry sentiu-se invadido por uma imensa felicidade ao pensar em estar apto para neutralizar os feitiços de Voldemort.

Harry passou a maior parte do dia lendo os livros da biblioteca de Salazar. Havia feitiços lá que não importava o quão obscuro ele se tornasse, Harry jamais usaria. Mas havia feitiços úteis também. E contra-feitiços para a maioria dos feitiços.

Harry deixou a biblioteca apenas quando Sombrio entrou na câmara.

_O que você achou da sua nova casa, Sombrio?_

_É excelente, Mestre, há ratos para comer e uma grande e agradável cama para dormir. Há até mesmo uma saída, a qual leva diretamente a floresta proibida._

A curiosidade despertou mais uma vez quando Harry ordenou Sombrio a mostrá-la a ele. Seguiu Sombrio até uma pequena porta, que abriu pelo toque de sua mão. Do outro lado da porta havia uma das partes mais escuras da floresta proibida.

Harry fez uma nota mental para usar esta saída em uma quinzena, quando ele fosse encontrar seu grupo, o que o lembrou que seu atual propósito de vir para Hogwarts não era pelo ensino. Seu real propósito era reunir seguidores.

**x-x-x-x-x**

Era hora do jantar quando Harry aproximou-se do Salão Principal. Praticar todos aqueles feitiços na Câmara Secreta deixou-o faminto. Ele olhou de relance para a mesa dos professores e viu que Snape não estava lá, provavelmente recuperando-se.

Mais uma vez sentou-se longe da maioria da mesa Gryffindor, principalmente de Ron, que estava olhando-o furiosamente. Harry notou que ele tinha um braço em volta de Hermione. Voltando sua atenção para longe daquilo tudo, ele comeu um farto jantar. Havia coisas mais importantes que descobrir se Ron e Hermione estavam namorando.

Tão logo o jantar terminou, harry começou a sair, mas foi parado pela Professora McGonagall. "Sr. Potter".

"Sim, Professora" ele respondeu cansadamente.

"Uma palavra em meu escritório, por favor. Siga-me".

Harry começou a seguir a professora de Transfiguração, e se ele tivesse olhado em volta, teria visto Malfoy, Crabbe e Goyle também deixando seus assentos, com sorrisos travessos em suas faces.

**x-x-x-x-x**

"Sente-se, Sr. Potter" McGonagall ofereceu quando ela sentou-se em seu escritório. "Como você deve saber, Angelina formou-se e então a vaga de capitão está aberta agora. Visto que Katie se formará em um ano, eu acho que seria melhor se você fosse o capitão". A professora disse isso tudo de uma vez, enquanto também tirava um distintivo da gaveta.

Um ano atrás, ele teria ficado muito feliz em ver aquele distintivo em seu peito. Ele teria mostrado-o para Sirius, que provavelmente teria dito que "você parece seu pai na primeira vez que ele usou seu distintivo". O pensamento de Sirius e seu pai fez seu coração partir. Se a Professora McGonagall não estivesse lá, ele não teria contido as lágrimas em seus olhos.

Mais uma vez uma mistura de raiva e tristeza começou a dominá-lo, algo que há muito ele tinha aprendido a controlar e deixar para trás. Professora McGonagall ainda estava estendendo o distintivo para ele.

"Eu lamento, Professora, mas eu não poderei jogar quadribol". Harry disse em uma voz rouca. _Eu ainda vingarei a morte de Sirius_, ele pensou. Ele lembrou a primeira vez que Sirius tinha vindo vê-lo jogar.

"Harry, você não deve pensar que só porque estamos em uma guerra, você não pode ser feliz. Professor Dumbledore acha que o único caminho para o final da guerra é pela demonstração de amor e felicidade. E eu sei que você ama jogar quadribol".

"Eu não dou a mínima para esta guerra! Algumas vezes você tem que deixar coisas que você ama partirem, se elas machucam demais. Mas você não entenderá, então me desculpe novamente". Com isso e uma mistura de emoções enchendo usa mente, Harry deixou a sala.

**x-x-x-x-x**

Malfoy estava esperando atrás de uma esquina no final do corredor, na escuridão, então Harry não pode vê-lo. Harry estava emocionalmente instável no momento e assim não prestou muita atenção quando passou pela esquina.

Tão logo Harry virou a esquina, _Petrificus Totalus!_ Harry não teve tempo suficiente para reagir e foi pego em cheio pelo feitiço do corpo preso.

_Expelliarmus!_ Malfoy pegou a varinha de Harry. Crabbe e Goyle também emergiram detrás de uma estátua. "Está na hora de me pagar o que deve, você não acha" Malfoy soou feliz. Harry também notou que Malfoy estava mancando. "Não há nada mais doce que a revanche".

"Hoje eu vou ensiná-lo uma lição de quais são as conseqüências de enfeitiçar o Diretor da casa de Slytherin. Crabbe! Goyle!". Não importa o quanto ele tenha tentando, Harry não conseguiu se livrar do feitiço do corpo preso. Por outro lado, Crabbe e Goyle estavam socando-o como loucos.

"Vamos, eu ainda não posso ouvir os gritos dele". Malfoy disse em frustração. Ele lançou um feitiço silenciador no final do corredor e libertou apenas a boca de Harry do feitiço.

"Sentindo a dor, Potter?" Malfoy zombou. "Você pagará por isso, Malfoy, e acredite em mim que não será apenas sua perna desta vez". Harry riu quando o reconhecimento cruzou a face de Malfoy. Ele pôs o feitiço em Harry outra vez e sinalizou para Crabbe e Goyle continuarem batendo nele.

"Hey, quem está aí?" Ron Weasley apareceu, numa ronda de monitor. "O que você está tramando, Malfoy?" Ron tinha sua varinha apontada diretamente a Malfoy. Quando ele se aproximou, ele viu um corpo no chão. Não era outro senão Harry Potter, sangue jorrando de sua boca e hematomas em sua testa e pescoço.

Rom observou a cena e estendeu o que estava acontecendo. Sua própria raiva de Harry teve preferência e ele simplesmente girou nos calcanhares e saiu. Harry jurou que a partir de agora os faria pagar. Ele soube que Snape os faria escapar, devido a sua própria raiva para consigo. Eles poderiam escapar de serem expulsos ou até mesmo de serem punidos e Harry não se preocuparia. Mas eles não escapariam dele, Lorde Artemis não perdoará. Harry riu internamente quando ele imaginou-se pensando como Voldemort.

Malfoy, por outro lado, estava espantado, mas recuperou-se logo. "Bem, bem, Potter, observe como temos a noite inteira para terminar o serviço, agora que seu amigo te desprezou".

Malfoy arregaçou sua manga e mostrou a marca negra para Harry. "Veja isso, Potter, eu sou um comensal da morte agora e eu preciso praticar alguns feitiços que meu Mestre me ensinou. Vamos ver o quão bem você se defende".

Crabbe e Goyle agarraram Harry e o posicionaram contra a parede, Malfoy estava apontando sua varinha para ele. "Não posso dizer que não será doloroso, nem que logo acabará".

**x-x-x-x-x**

**N/T:** Muáhahahahahahahahah #risada maligna#

Olá criancinhas do meu kokoro!!! #foge das pedras#

Como passaram essa semana??? Espero que estejam todos muito bem, com saúde e paciência... afinal, terão que esperar uma semana para saber o que acontecerá com nosso _querido Pottah_...

Juro que não fiz de propósito... realmente pretendia postar dois capítulos hoje, mas não deu tempo de terminar de traduzir o outro capítulo...

Não vou prometer nada, mas, se tudo der certo, posto o outro capítulo no meio da semana, e não no final, como é o combinado, ok? Mas não esperem milagres...

Estou respondendo os reviews por e-mail. Quem não recebeu a resposta, por favor me avise, ok?

Quero agradecer à **DarkAngelSly** pela constante ajuda, e a todos que estão lendo! Para quem não sabe o que dizer, um _#Muito bom! Continue!#_ ou _#Continuo lendo!# _ou até mesmo um _#Pare já e vá fazer outra coisa! Você não serve para traduzir!#_ já serve, viu?

Beijos para todos e até mais!!!


	10. Aulas

**N/T: **Oi criancinhas do meu kokoro!!! Como foi a semana de vocês?

Vocês nem esperaram muito o capítulo novo, né? #Esconde!!#

Então... não deu pra atualizar antes mesmo... e eu vou parar de prometer as coisas pra vocês... sempre que eu prometo algo, falha.

Mas aí está mais um capítulo recém-digitado, pronto para ser saboreado! Vou parar de enrolação e deixar vocês lerem, ok? No final tem mais N/B!

**Capítulo 10 – Aulas**

Exatamente quando Malfoy estava para amaldiçoar Harry, repentinamente ele começou a gritar e agarrou sua perna. Crabbe e Goyle olharam em volta confusos quanto ao que tinha acontecido. Em seguida eles também estavam no chão, segurando suas pernas. Harry observou a cena com espanto. Ele notou uma figura em formato de cobra deslizando na escuridão e soube que era Sombrio.

Passado o tempo, Malfoy e seus capangas estavam gritando com mais intensidade. Harry soube que eles morreriam logo. Ele sabia que eles ainda não haviam morrido apenas porque Sombrio mal os tocou. E até mesmo uma pequena quantidade de veneno os tinha feito gritar como loucos. Exatamente quando seus gritos começaram a diminuir de intensidade, ninguém menos que o Professor Snape apareceu da esquina.

"Que diabos...?" Professor Snape olhou surpreso. Imediatamente ele pegou sua varinha e fez alguns encantamentos para estancar o sangramento e parar a dor de seus Slytherins. Ele levitou-os atrás dele até à ala hospitalar, intencionalmente deixando Harry para trás. Harry soube que este não foi o fim de Snape e ele ainda exigiria vingança, mas parecia que a essa hora ele estava mais preocupado com seus Slytherins.

Assim que Snape se foi, Sombrio deslizou das sombras até Harry. Pegou a varinha em sua boca e após muitas tentativas, teve êxito em colocá-la na mão de Harry. Ele tinha praticado um bocado de feitiços não-verbais e pôde facilmente fazer alguns feitiços simples. Então ele enervou-se e estava em pé em um segundo.

Ele decidiu que seria melhor retirar-se para a Câmara Secreta, uma vez que ele poderia não ser capaz de impedir-se de matar Ron em seu sono. Ele foi direto ao laboratório de poções e descobriu-o ainda cheio das mais raras poções. Provavelmente feitas por – ou armazenadas por – Voldemort. Harry procurou por uma poção de cura que ajudasse na recuperação das feridas físicas, bebeu-a e foi para o quarto dormir.

_Obrigado, Sombrio._ Harry sussurrou antes de cair em sono profundo.

Nesta noite, Harry dormiu tranqüilo, enquanto Malfoy e seus capangas estavam acordados e com dor, bebendo poção após poção, entre a vida e a morte.

**x-x-x-x-x**

Harry acordou com Sombrio movendo-se em cima de suas pernas. _Mestre, sinto acordá-lo, mas está na hora de suas aulas._ Harry levantou instantaneamente e foi direto para a Sala Comunal de Gryffindor. Ele tinha que mudar suas vestes. Ele encontrou o dormitório vazio, embora ainda houvesse umas poucas pessoas na Sala Comunal. Ele rapidamente mudou de vestes e desceu para o desjejum. O Salão Principal também estava em sua maioria vazio. Não havia professores presentes e somente uns poucos estudantes estavam lá. Harry rapidamente comeu a metade de um sanduíche e tomou um copo de suco de abóbora e correu para a aula de Transfiguração, sua primeira matéria do dia.

**x-x-x-x-x**

Quando a Professora McGonagall estava na metade da chamada, ela notou a ausência de Harry. "Sr. Weasley, onde está o Sr. Potter?". Ron olhou em volta e então com um sorriso falso em seu rosto ele respondeu. "Eu não sei se ele fará esta matéria, Professora".

Tão logo Ron terminou, as portas abriram e Harry entrou. Sem dar alguma razão para estar atrasado, ele rapidamente tomou um assento no fundo da sala.

"Muito bem, vamos começar". Quando McGonagall estava na metade do discurso de quão importantes são os NIEM'S, uma disputa de olhares seguiu-se entre Ron e harry. Harry venceu no final ressaltando que Malfoy e seus capangas não estavam lá. E que ele seria o próximo. Ron pareceu um pouco assustado quando ele fixou seu olhar para longe dele. Harry notou-o movendo-se para perto de Hermione. A primeira parte do seu plano começou. Ele planejou instilar semelhante medo em Ron, que ele não daria um único passo sem olhar para trás.

Harry voltou sua atenção para McGonagall para escutar a lição. "Agora vocês devem estar se perguntando se conjuração é na verdade transfiguração. Quem gostaria de me dizer porque conjuração alinha-se ao campo da transfiguração?" "Sim, Srta. Granger...".

"Durante a conjuração, o conjurador é na verdade requerido a transfigurar o objeto a partir do ar. Visto que transfiguração é a transformação de um objeto em outro, a transformação do ar em um objeto, ou conjuração, alinha-se ao campo da transfiguração".

"Bom. Dez pontos para Gryffindor".

"Agora, turma, peguem suas varinhas; eu quero que vocês se concentrem na forma e desenho de uma pena e repitam os movimentos de varinha como mostrados no quadro. Se vocês fizerem tudo corretamente, alguns de vocês devem ser capazes até mesmo de conjurar uma pena durante sua primeira lição!". Nisto a Professora olhou com um sorriso largo para Hermione Granger. Então ela pegou uma bela pena e mostrou-a para a classe. "A primeira pessoa que conjurar com êxito uma pena ganhará esta como um prêmio". A professora olhou a pena com saudade antes de dizer "esta pena é uma de minhas melhores transfigurações!".

Harry notou como os olhos de Hermione cintilaram com expectativa e entusiasmo. Ele sabia que Hermione era a melhor aluna da classe e provavelmente o faria até o final da aula e ganharia a pena, mas não se ele pudesse fazer algo sobre isso. Harry tinha aprendido conjuração como uma de suas habilidades durante sua estadia em Godric's Hollow. E ele certamente estava se esforçando em conjurar uma pena antes de Hermione.

Harry empurrou sua oclumência para limpar sua mente e focalizou na pena. Ele mal fez os movimentos e uma nova pena brilhante apareceu na sua mesa. "Uh... Professora?". Harry chamou, segurando a pena.

"Desculpe-me, Sr. Potter, eu disse para conjurar uma pena, não tirar uma de sua mochila". A professora respondeu, seu tom zangado. Harry conjurou outra pena diante dos olhos da Professora. "Muito bem, dez pontos para Gryffindor". A Professora disse quase como se ela tivesse sido insultada. Harry também lembrou que ela provavelmente estava desapontada por sua recusa em jogar quadribol.

Harry olhou em volta para ver que Hermione tinha se virado para conjurar uma pena, mas parecia desapontada. No final, McGonagall deu a Harry sua pena, parecendo ligeiramente desapontada, como se ela quisesse que a pena fosse para sua aluna favorita, Hermione Granger. No restante do período, Harry preguiçosamente conjurou diferentes tipos de pena e até mesmo se virou para conjurar uma caneta muggle. Ele também viu Hermione conjurando coisas enormes e então olhando mordazmente para ele, como se o desafiasse. Harry a ignorou e manteve-se divertindo, conjurando penas.

Quando o sinal tocou, Harry foi o primeiro a sair.

**x-x-x-x-x**

Com Feitiços como próxima aula, Harry mais uma vez planejou ultrapassar Hermione. Ele percebeu que seu poder tinha crescido sem para desde sua emancipação. E agora esse poder estava coçando para sair. Ele estava mostrando pra Dumbledore exatamente o que ele tinha perdido. Dumbledore iria se arrepender a qualquer momento de perder Harry. Harry teve muito tempo desde que ele percebeu que não era apenas um bruxo regular e não havia razão para tentar ser um. Com esse pensamento em mente, ele foi em direção à sala de Feitiços.

Após um curto discurso de Flitwick sobre como ele estava orgulhoso de todos os NOM'S, ele continuou sobre os difíceis feitiços os quais eles seriam requeridos a fazer em seus NIEM'S. "Para começar o trimestre em uma nota elevada, nós praticaremos um feitiço para encantar objetos para dispararem em direção a um alvo. Notem que este feitiço é diferente do feitiço de levitação do primeiro ano, as diferenças óbvias são dadas na página 15 dos livros de vocês. Este feitiço também pode ser bem mortal se usado eficazmente em uma batalha. Mas para diversão, eu tenho um bom número de dardos e alvos". A sala ficou livre de mobílias e uma enorme mesa contendo dardos apareceu no centro da sala. Também alvos apareceram nas paredes com o nome por cima de cada alvo.

Agitação espalhou-se pela sala quando os estudantes agarraram os dardos e organizaram-se em frente aos seus alvos. "Notem que eu enfeiticei os dardos para desviarem da pele humana, então não tente acertar seus colegas". Uns poucos estudantes bufaram diante desta nova informação. "A velocidade dos dardos é avaliada por meio de seu poder mágico e a exatidão por meio do controle de sua mente". A voz do Professor Flitwick soou através da sala antes dele dar o sinal para começar.

Harry descobriu, para sua surpresa, que seu alvo estava próximo ao de Hermione. "Bem, Potter, vamos ver se você pode me vencer agora". Hermione apareceu com Ron ao seu lado. Harry ficou surpreso de ver Hermione falando neste tom, mas conhecendo Ron, não era tão difícil de acreditar. "Diga-me se o idiota der-lhe algum problema". Ron sussurrou para Hermione antes de ir para seu próprio alvo, mas Harry ainda ouviu o sussurro.

Ao sinal do professor, Harry baniu um dardo que foi em grande velocidade, mas não acertou o alvo. Hermione sorriu afetadamente para ele e em três sucessivos movimentos de varinha, três dardos, um após o outro, foram direto e acertaram o alvo. Harry, lembrando-se da dica do Professor sobre controle da mente, mais uma vez puxou sua oclumência com toda força; ele sentiu sua magia coçando e então quando ele sacudiu sua varinha, ele sentiu uma fantástica rajada de poder precipitar por seu braço e sair pela ponta da varinha.

Instantaneamente todos os seus dardos e, para sua surpresa, todos os dardos de Hermione aceleraram em direção ao alvo com um som de abano e acertaram-no bem no meio. Uns poucos dardos quebraram devido a pequena quantidade de espaço onde um grande número de dardos estavam agora emperrados. O restante do período mais uma vez passou com Harry arremessando um único dardo por vez, agradecido que ele tenha superado Hermione, e Hermione tentando obter melhores resultados. Mas até o final do período, o máximo que ela conseguiu foram três dardos ao mesmo tempo.

**x-x-x-x-x**

Ele teve um período livre depois do almoço, visto que ele tinha pegado apenas três matérias, a maioria de seus períodos era livre. Harry sentou na Câmara Secreta e ponderou sobre o crescimento de seus poder. Ele agora percebeu que todos os novos feitiços que ele tinha descoberto, ele poderia fazê-los dentro das primeiras tentativas.

Quando sua mente vagou por outras coisas mais emocionantes, como se vingar de Malfoy e Weasley, Harry percebeu que tinha se sentido bastante indefeso na noite passada. E se Sombrio não tivesse chegado a tempo, ele estaria na ala hospitalar no lugar de Malfoy. Harry planejou melhorar seus feitiços não-verbais e aprender magia sem varinha.

Ele repentinamente pulou em pé lembrando de um livro de magia sem varinha na biblioteca de Slytherin (ele começou a associar o compartimento na Câmara Secreta como de Slytherin). Pegando o livro que ele quis e vagando até um confortável sofá na sala-de-estar de Slytherin, Harry sentou e começou a ler.

_Magia sem varinha, embora seja alguma forma de magia é, de fato, a mesma mágica feita sem varinha mais do que com ela. Visto que magia sem varinha é muito consumista, o bruxo / bruxa precisa ser muito poderoso em fazer magia e permanecer não-esgotado. A extensão disso é explicada pelo fato de que um bruxo / bruxa normal desmaiaria até mesmo por lanças um simples feitiço de levitação e necessitaria de pelo menos três dias para recuperar-se. Uma mente organizada é também exigida, a qual à maioria dos bruxos / bruxas falta, o que explica o porquê eles não podem fazer magia sem varinha até mesmo se eles o tentarem._

Harry fechou o livro e concentrou-se em sua magia, fechou sua mente e apontou sua mão em direção a uma lâmpada no canto da sala. Ele desejou que sua magia fluísse de sua mão e sua mente, entoando um feitiço de levitação. A lâmpada vagarosamente começou a subir. Harry moveu a lâmpada para outro canto da sala antes de abaixá-la. Ele levantou-se, correu em volta da sala para checar sua saúde e soltou uma lágrima de triunfo quando ele sentiu nenhuma diferença. Entrementes, Sombrio olhava seu mestre preocupadamente.

**x-x-x-x-x**

Sua última aula do dia era DCAT e ele teria ansiado por ela se não fosse ministrada por Snape. Mentalmente vasculhando os vários feitiços-escudos que ele tinha aprendido, ele foi em direção à aula de DCAT.

Uma vez que todos os alunos estavam sentados, Harry no fundo da sala, Snape apareceu e andou silenciosamente até a mesa do Professor. Ele pareceu furioso e isso deixou a turma ainda mais tensa. "Estou certo que alguns de vocês não estão agradados devido a minha presença". Ele olhou para Harry. "Mas visto que eu peguei o cargo, vocês terão, eu repito, vocês terão que se ajustar". Ele olhou para Harry outra vez.

"Eu não quero falar sobre os professores que vocês previamente tiveram. Mas eu checarei o quanto vocês aprenderam". "POTTER!". Ele gritou, sinalizando para Harry vir para frente da sala e juntar-se a ele.

"Visto que esta é uma aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, nós literalmente estaremos fazendo isto!". "Prepare-se para defender-se contra as Artes das Trevas, Potter!". Snape falou para Harry pegar sua varinha, mas antes que ele tivesse até mesmo posto sua mão em seu bolso, Snape tinha lançado uma maldição nele que atravessou direto por sua perna, deixando sangue jorrando da ferida aberta.

A turma começou a zumbir em agitação. Harry sacou sua varinha e fechou a ferida para parar de sangrar, embora ainda doesse como o inferno. Harry, em resposta, enviou uma maldição a Snape. Snape evitou-a e começou a falar. "Não Sr. Potter, pensei que eu tivesse sido claro, você deve apenas se defender, não atacar, quando ataque não faz parte do que nós ensinamos aqui".

Snape lançou outra maldição e Harry saltou em uma perna para evitá-la. Ele aterrissou em sua perna ferida e mal conteve um grito de dor... mal. Snape tinha uma aparência agradada em sua face. Estava bastante óbvio que Snape estava planejando vingança e os olhos de Snape cintilaram como os de Dumbledore, embora em diferente sentido.

**x-x**

**N/B:** Então é isso... espero que tenham gostado...

Gente, eu **ainda** estou precisando de um (a) beta; alguém quer se candidatar?

#puppy eyes#

Atendendo a pedidos, o link da fic original é:

http // w w w. fanfiction . net / s / 3361502 / 1 / Dawn Of Darkness

Obrigada a todos que estão lendo, mesmo que não deixem comentários...

Ótima semana para todos e até o próximo capítulo!


	11. Orders

**Título:** O Nascer da Escuridão

**Tradutora:** Bella Potter Malfoy

**Beta:** Scheila Potter Malfoy

**Eterna colaboradora:** DarkAngelSly

**Fic original:** Dawn of Darkness

**Autor:** dhuli

**Disclaimer:** HP e seus personagens não me pertencem... Estão vendo aquela mulher loura e rica bem ali do lado, chamada J.K.Rowling? Pois é... São todos dela, logo, todo o dinheiro e fama também são dela... Eu só ganho reviews...

**Capítulo 11 – Orders**

Embora sua perna ainda estivesse doendo, Harry levantou-se. Parecia que Snape estava apenas esperando por isso quando uma maldição veio voando em direção a Harry. Harry ergueu um escudo instantâneo o qual mal conteve o feitiço. "É tudo o que pode fazer, seu idiota seboso?". Harry planejou humilhar Snape na frente da classe. A classe arfou ao uso destas palavras e Snape ficou mais enfurecido.

Harry estava completamente preparado quando explodiu maldição após maldição da varinha de Snape, metade delas ele falou alto e metade delas foi não-verbal. Reagindo num instante, Harry puxou três diferentes tipos de escudo na frente dele e manteve-os com sua magia. Agradecidamente, os escudos reteram os feitiços, mas eles estavam drenando muito Harry e ele estava começando a se sentir fraco.

Harry retirou seus escudos quando Snape parou de lançar maldições nele. Parecia que Snape também estava cansado e tentando controlar sua respiração. Ignorando os avisos anteriores dados por Snape sobre não atacar, Harry instantaneamente conjurou cinco dardos no ar. Usando o encantamento que eles aprenderam na aula de Feitiços, Harry mandou-os em direção a Snape com todo o poder que ele pôde reunir.

A face de Snape registrava choque quando ele viu cindo dardos vindo em sua direção em inacreditável velocidade. Ele mal pôde impedir o dardo que apontava para seu coração quando quatro dardos perfuraram seu corpo, dois em seus ombros e dois em suas pernas. Sangue começou a jorrar das feridas feitas pelos dardos mortais. Ele lançou-se no chão contorcendo-se de dor. Harry aproximou-se de Snape e chutou-lhe duramente nas costelas. Os estudantes demonstravam choque quando a maioria deles correu para fora da sala de aula, o sangue sendo muito para eles. Os poucos estudantes que permaneceram para assistir o show não se preocuparam com o que poderia acontecer com Snape. Harry sabia que ele tinha causado um impacto eterno, um que o imbecil jamais esqueceria. Um aceno de sua varinha depois, e Snape tinha sido lançado violentamente para o outro lado da sala, ele bateu duramente contra a parede de pedra e Harry pôde ouvir algo quebrando.

Harry agarrou Snape por seu colarinho e olhou-o em seus olhos tão cruel quando pôde. Os olhos de Snape agora registravam medo quando Harry sussurrou _"Não se meta comigo outra vez"_. Harry começou a caminhar para fora quando Snape caiu como uma massa de sangue no chão. _"Sigam-me"_. Ele disse aos poucos estudantes que permaneceram. Deles, apenas três o seguiram. Exatamente quando Harry estava saindo, outro aceno de sua varinha e o lustre no teto começou a cair... direto em Snape.

**x-x-x-x-x**

Harry liderou os três estudantes sem olhar para trás até a Sala Precisa. Uma simples e aconchegante sala de estar satisfez seus desejos quando ele entrou. Depois que os três tinham entrado, Harry fechou a porta e virou para olhar cada um deles.

"Theodore Nott". O primeiro, um Slytherin, se apresentou. A segunda ele conhecia, era Susan Bones, e Harry virou-se para o terceiro. Um garoto de cabelo preto de Ravenclaw. Harry nunca o tinha visto antes e perguntou "e você é...?".

"Richard Campbell, você não deve ter me visto antes, eu tento manter um perfil humilde".

Harry sentou-se em um sofá e mencionou para os outros fazerem o mesmo. "Há apenas um caminho para dominar o mundo, e este é pelo poder". Harry começou a dizer quando ele girou sua varinha em suas mãos. "Dumbledore, como seu nome sugere, é estúpido **¹** e Voldemort, é louco". Harry começou a rir. Os três estudantes deram risadas vacilantes em retorno, não sabendo onde Harry estava indo com isso.

"Eu quero ganhar essa guerra! Não por Dumbledore, não por Voldemort, por mim! Então eu ofereço a vocês um convite para se juntarem a mim agora". Os outros três estudantes voltaram seus olhares para ele como se ele fosse louco.

"Mas você é apenas um garoto". Nott disse como se pedindo por uma explicação. Harry já tinha percebido a reação deles e estava disposto a dar-lhes uma resposta. Ele atirou cópias do mesmo recorte de jornal para eles, o título "Bruxos de vestes cinzas" claramente visível. Após lerem o recorte, todos os três voltaram seus olhos para Harry. "Sim, este é meu lado na guerra. Lorde Artemis comanda os 'Bruxos de vestes cinzas' e eu desfruto de uma posição de poder junto a ele. Então, o que vocês dizem?".

"Nós estaremos servindo este Lorde Artemis?". Richard falou. "Não, vocês reportarão diretamente a mim. Lorde Artemis me permitiu comandar seus seguidores em Hogwarts". Quando todos eles concordaram, Harry fez-lhe jurar o juramento de lealdade que ele fez com seus outros seguidores. "Agora que todos vocês são membros, sua primeira tarefa, Oclumência". Harry falou-lhes como Snape e Dumbledore eram capazes de silenciosamente ler mentes e a necessidade da oclumência. "Eu os testarei neste final de semana, até lá não conversem comigo, ou alguém pode suspeitar".

**x-x-x-x-x**

Harry saiu da Sala Precisa algum tempo depois que Nott, Susan e Richard tinham ido. Ele ponderou sobre as conseqüências da quase-morte do Professor Snape. No final, ele decidiu que isso realmente não importava. O pior que poderiam fazer era expulsá-lo. Quando Harry virou uma esquina, ele topou com Hermione. "O Professor Dumbledore quer você no escritório dele. A senha é cacho de barata". Sem dizer outra palavra, ela desapareceu.

Harry notou que ela parecia amedrontada e ele lembrou que todos os estudantes do sexto ano tinham presenciado o que ele fez com Snape, exceto Malfoy, e Harry estava planejando dar-lhe uma demonstração bem pessoal. Clareando sua mente e pondo seus fortes escudos de Oclumência, Harry fez seu caminho em direção ao escritório do Diretor.

**x-x-x-x-x**

A face sempre sorridente de Dumbledore agora indicava uma séria tristeza. Harry sorriu com o pensamento, nem mesmo Voldemort pôde apagar o sorriso da face de Dumbledore como ele fez. "Porque você está fazendo isso, Harry?". Foi a primeira coisa que Dumbledore perguntou.

"Você deveria ter-lhe dito, Professor, que esta não é uma disputa que ele pode vencer. Eu dei tantas advertências evidentes quanto eu pude, de que neste ano eu não tolerarei nada. Snape apenas ultrapassou a linha e, portanto, sofreu as conseqüências". Harry respondeu em tom sério.

"Você pode ser expulso por isso, Harry, ou até mesmo ser mandado para Azkaban. Eu estou certo de que o segundo, se nós pressionarmos as acusações um pouco. Agora, nós não queremos isso, queremos Harry?". Dumbledore refletiu sobre o que tudo isso parecia.

"É em horas como essas, Dumbledore, que eu me convenço que você ficou senil. Apenas pense sobre isso, Voldemort tem estado em público, e todo mundo acorda para encontrar o Garoto-que-sobreviveu sendo mandado para Azkaban. Uma rebelião é o mínimo que acontecerá. Este é um pesadelo que até mesmo Fudge teme". Harry sorriu cinicamente. "Mas você pode tentar tudo o que você quer". Harry deixou o escritório.

Dumbledore mais uma vez tinha sua cabeça em suas mãos. Mais uma vez, o garoto estava certo. Harry estava escapando de suas mãos mais e mais rápido todo dia. Ele tinha que fazer alguma coisa, o que esta coisa era, nem mesmo ele sabia.

**x-x-x-x-x**

Voldemort estava caminhando em volta da sala esperando seu círculo íntimo de comensais aparecer. Uma vez que estava claro que ninguém mais poderia vir, ele começou a reunião. Ele notou que seu círculo íntimo de comensais estava muito pequeno em número. Metade deles estava presa em Azkaban graças ao pirralho Potter e a Ordem imbecil. Ele precisava de seu círculo íntimo se ele fosse colocar seus planos em ação.

"E onde diabos está Snape?". Voldemort gritou. "Ele está no St. Mungus, meu Lorde". Nott deu um passo do círculo. Seu filho tinha dado uma explicação bastante elaborada de como Snape tinha parado lá, mas ele não planejava contar ao Lorde das trevas, quando isso o aborreceria.

Voldemort foi até Nott e levantou sua face, puxando sua cabeça para trás e olhou fixamente em seus olhos. Pouco tempo depois, ele tinha todas as informações que ele precisava. Ele estava furioso, parecia que o pirralho Potter estava ficando poderoso.

Ele estava impaciente para por seu plano em ação, mas para isso ele precisava de seus leais seguidores que estavam em Azkaban. Voldemort sabia que ele tinha que atacar Azkaban em breve. As preparações estavam feitas e a única coisa que ele precisava era Severus Snape. Suas poções eram necessárias se eles fossem atacar Azkaban e voltar sem perder suas cabeças.

Quando sua mente vagou por outras coisas, Voldemort ordenou outro de seus servos a reportar sobre as pessoas em vestes cinzas.

"Nenhuma informação, Mestre. Parece que eles se acalmaram". O servo fez seu relatório, curvou-se e recuou.

**x-x-x-x-x**

Harry acordou em uma amanhã resplandecente no sábado. Hoje era o dia em que ele testaria seus seguidores. A semana foi muito bem, considerando sua punição. Harry ria toda vez que ele pensava sobre isso, fosse esfregando o chão, limpando os banheiros ou o que fosse, Filch pegou sua varinha e deixou-o assim. E Harry tinha literalmente revisado bastante suas habilidades sem varinha, as quais estavam lentamente tornando-se uma segunda natureza.

Harry sabia que ele estava ganhando imenso poder com o passar dos dias e ele não queria deixar nem mesmo um pedaço minúsculo de poder sem uso. Ele tinha passado todo o seu tempo treinando, desde cedo da manhã até tarde da noite. Ele começou o dia sabendo que era final de semana e ele teria muito mais tempo para treinar hoje, constantemente lembrando-se o que ele tinha que fazer.

**x-x-x-x-x**

Harry estava andando na Sala Precisa esperando os seus seguidores (como começou a chamá-los) aparecerem. Ele os tinha informado durante o dia da hora e lugar da reunião. "Oi Harry". Harry ficou incomodado ao uso do seu primeiro nome, mas não respondeu, no entanto. Sendo Harry, ele poderia ser casual com eles, mas como Lorde Artemis, ele definitivamente exigiria respeito. Tão logo os outros estavam sentados e a porta fechou, Harry começou a falar.

"Antes de dizer alguma coisa, eu preciso testar a oclumência de vocês". Harry, por sua vez, testou o escudo de oclumência deles e descobriu que todos eles tinham feito completamente um começo e ele estava encontrando dificuldade para acessar algo. "Excelente, mantenham praticando e dentro de uma semana seus escudos estarão sólidos o suficiente". Harry agora sentou em frente a eles, numa maneira que simplesmente emanava respeito.

"Bem vindos ao grupo, embora eu acredite que uma introdução formal será conduzida em frente ao Lorde Artemis, o que de fato acontecerá em uma semana". Harry viu como eles ficaram excitados, porém com medo, diante da perspectiva de enfrentar o Lorde Artemis. "Além disso, eu sugiro que vocês comecem a treinar agora. Susan, eu sugiro que você aprenda algo sobre feitiços de cura. Theodore, o departamento de ataque e finalmente Richard para defesa". Harry tinha passado o dia inteiro planejando isto em sua cabeça.

"Ok, agora vindo para Hogwarts, de agora em diante todos vocês ficarão comigo. Desse modo eu posso conhecê-los melhor, e vocês conhecerem-me melhor. Primeira coisa na nossa agenda de hoje é planejar uma vingança contra Draco Malfoy". Os olhos de Harry agora tinham um brilho malicioso neles.

"Mas ele não está na ala hospitalar?". Nott disse, um pouco incerto.

"Sim, mas isso ainda não me impede de obter minha vingança. Theodore, seu trabalho é descobrir quando ele e seus capangas serão dispensados da ala hospitalar. Eu quero ter certeza de que ele está saudável novamente antes de mandá-lo de volta para o hospital. Richard, Susan, vocês devem descobrir e praticar feitiço de desilusão".

"Nós iremos emboscá-lo". Richard declarou em um tom prático.

Harry começou a rir. "Eu, ao contrário de Malfoy, dar-lhe-ei um aviso prévio. E também eu o atacarei de frente. Vocês estarão sob o efeito do feitiço de desilusão no corredor para procurar por qualquer outra pessoa e impedi-la de interferir". Como uma reflexão tardia "E, claro, para assistir a ação".

"Você ainda não nos disse porque você quer atacá-lo". Susan questionou. "Apenas digamos que isso é por todas as tentativas de desafiar-me". Harry voltou da Sala Precisa com eles, sentindo-se bastante entusiasmado. Eles estavam conversando e rindo e Harry percebeu que ele não teve muita diversão desde que deixou Ron e Hermione. Talvez ele ainda poderia se divertir até mesmo em sua busca por poder.

**x-x-x-x-x**

"Assim que eu colocar minhas mãos nele, eu irei...". O discurso de Malfoy foi diminuindo quando ele notou Harry encostado contra o pilar em frente a ele. Crabbe e Goyle estavam exatamente atrás dele. Malfoy sacou sua própria varinha. "Perdeu seu caminho, Potter?". A provocação de Malfoy não teve a usual malícia por detrás dela. Ele pareceu um tanto assustado. Talvez ele tivesse ouvido sobre o encontro de Harry com Snape.

Harry pensou que isso realmente não importava. "Nós temos um assunto a esclarecer, Malfoy". Harry estava girando sua varinha em suas mãos e tinha dito isso sem nem mesmo olhar para Malfoy. Malfoy gaguejou por um momento antes de recobrar sua compostura. Harry sentiu o feitiço vindo em sua direção e teve um bloqueio pronto no instante em que o feitiço o alcançou. Harry reconheceu o feitiço como sendo o feitiço do corpo preso, o que Malfoy tinha usado para amarrá-lo mais cedo.

Harry ainda não tinha olhado para Malfoy, mas agora ele levantou sua face sorrindo e olhando para Malfoy diretamente nos olhos. Malfoy pode sentir os olhos verdes de Harry perfurando-o, havia poder lá e eles pareciam quase maus. Pela primeira vez em sua vida, Malfoy percebeu porquê o Lorde das Trevas considerava Potter uma ameaça. E quando ele deu um passo para trás, ele estava aterrorizado com o futuro.

Crabbe e Goyle tomaram isso como um sinal e lançaram-se em direção a Harry. Confiando em suas forças físicas mais que em qualquer magia, eles se arremeteram em direção a ele com punhos suspensos. Harry estava preparado para eles no instante em que eles se aproximaram. Um feitiço da perna presa levou ambos ao chão. Harry conjurou dois grandes blocos de pedra acima dos caídos Crabbe e Goyle, os quais ele jogou nas costas deles. Dois estalos puderam ser ouvidos quando suas colunas quebraram. Crabbe e Goyle estavam debatendo-se e gritando de dor sob os blocos de pedra.

Harry mais uma vez sentiu um feitiço vindo em sua direção e seu escudo subiu num instante. A maldição de Malfoy facilmente falhou contra seu escudo bem lançado. Harry viu que Malfoy tinha começado a correr. Um aceno de sua varinha e uma corda invisível pegou Malfoy e trouxe-o de volta. Malfoy gritou outra maldição, sobre a qual Harry tinha lido na biblioteca Black. Ela desfigurava seu corpo inteiro e era na verdade muito dolorosa. O conhecimento de Harry de um amplo alcance de bloqueios permitiu-o mais uma vez facilmente livrar-se da maldição.

Um aceno de sua varinha e Malfoy estava preso na parede. "Vamos ver o que você acha de suas próprias maldições atiradas em você". Harry lançou a maldição de desfiguração em Malfoy, que começou a gritar ruidosamente quando sua pele retorceu de maneira que pareceu que ela rasgaria. Ele tinha pedido à Susan para pôr um forte feitiço silencioso, e parecia que ela tinha feito seu serviço.

Mais duas maldições das trevas depois, Malfoy estava sangrando pela boca e suas pernas estavam permanentemente torcidas em ângulos estranhos. "Eu o avisarei como eu avisei Snape, Malfoy. NÃO SE META COMIGO OUTRA VEZ!". Harry deixou Malfoy em um estado semi-inconsciente e seus seguidores cancelaram seus feitiços e o seguiram.

Quando eles sentaram à beira do lago, Harry estava cuidadosamente explicando os feitiços que ele usou para Susan, Theodore e Richard. "O que eu não peguei é como você sabia que a maldição estava vindo até você, antes mesmo que você tivesse visto, e Malfoy nem mesmo disse o encantamento". Todos eles estavam pasmos com os poderes de Harry, para dizer o mínimo.

"Quando vocês praticarem muita magia, vocês desenvolverão uma familiaridade com ela. É possível que vocês façam coisas semelhantes nesse sentido". Quando seus amigos (Harry pensou que como Harry eles eram amigos, e com Lorde Artemis, seguidores) conversaram sobre outras coisas além do encontro, Harry deitou na grama, o som das ondas da água corrente no fundo, e caiu em um sono relaxado. Havia as pessoas que o tinham aceitado pelo seu novo eu, e seu novo eu era o seu real eu, aquele que um dia comandaria o mundo.

**x-x**

**1 – **Dumbledore, as his name suggests, is** dumb **and Voldemort, is crazy.

**Dumb** – estúpido, imbecil...

**N/T: Olá, criancinhas do meu kokoro!!!**

**Como foi a semana de vocês?**

**Aí está mais um capítulo, desta vez revisado (Sim, agora eu tenho uma beta #rebola#), pronto para ser lido por vocês.**

**A partir de agora as atualizações serão quinzenais, e não mais semanais, para dar tempo da Scheila corrigir os capítulos, ok?**

**Então é isso... até o próximo capítulo!!!**

**Beijos!!!**


	12. Beco Diagonal

**Título:** O Nascer da Escuridão

**Tradutora:** Bella Potter Malfoy

**Beta:** Scheila Potter Malfoy

**Eterna colaboradora:** DarkAngelSly

**Fic original:** Dawn of Darkness

**Autor:** dhulli

**Disclaimer:** HP e seus personagens não me pertencem... Estão vendo aquela mulher loura e rica bem ali do lado, chamada J.K.Rowling? Pois é... São todos dela, logo, todo o dinheiro e fama também são dela... Eu só ganho reviews...

**Capítulo 12 – Beco Diagonal**

Harry estava caminhando em frente ao banheiro das meninas que continha a entrada para a Câmara Secreta. Ele tinha pedido aos seus amigos para encontrá-lo lá após o café da manhã e, visto que era Domingo, eles acordariam quando lhes conviesse. Parecia que eles tinham se encontrado no Salão Principal, quando Harry os viu andando a passos largos em sua direção. Eles cumprimentaram-no e ele começou a checar os escudos de oclumência deles. Uma vez que ele estava satisfeito, ele ordenou que o seguissem.

"Er, Harry, nós estamos no banheiro das meninas". Susan disse, como se ela fosse a primeira a notar. "Eu não sou cego, você sabe... sigam-me". Harry respondeu entediado. Ele liderou-os para a pia na qual estava a entrada. Concentrando-se na cobra, ele foi capaz de murmurar "_Abra_" em parseltongue.

"Uau!". Até mesmo Richard, que mantinha uma aparência bastante reservada em sua face, pareceu surpreso. Theodore foi o primeiro a juntar a informação, embora ele não tivesse certeza. "Esta é a entrada para..." ele deixou-a nisto. Susan e Richard olharam para Theodore questionadoramente.

"Sim, esta é a entrada para a Câmara Secreta. Agora parem de brigar e sigam-me, nós já estamos atrasados". Harry retrucou asperamente e pulou. Logo seus amigos se juntaram a ele e estavam olhando em volta com susto e medo. Então ele ouviu um grito em alto tom vindo detrás e virou para ver Susan gritando enquanto apontava para um canto distante, onde repousava uma cobra gigantesca.

Seus gritos acordaram Sombrio e ele estava rastejando em direção a Susan, quando Harry cortou o seu caminho. _Desculpe acordá-lo, Sombrio, volte a dormir._ Tão logo Harry falou, Sombrio abaixou sua cabeça e retirou-se outra vez para o canto distante. "A próxima vez que você gritar, eu o deixarei comer você". Harry repreendeu Susan. Ele pode ver que Theodore e Richard pareciam apavorados. "Esta é a serpente do Lorde Artemis, e vocês fariam bem em lembrar disso".

"Desculpe-me, Harry, eu apenas estava assustada... todos nós estávamos". Susan respondeu por todos eles. "Se vocês forem juntar-se a mim, não deverão ter medo. Medo é para os fracos". Harry respondeu e foi em direção à saída. Eles seguiram-no e, à sua ordem, eles aparataram para o Beco Diagonal.

**x-x-x-x-x**

"Porque nós estamos aqui?". Theodore foi o primeiro a perguntar. "Digamos que nós precisamos fazer uma pequena compra". Harry respondeu, esfregando suas mãos uma na outra. Então, naturalmente, a primeira parada era em Gringotes. Harry permitiu-os irem com ele até seu cofre.

"Uau! Nem mesmo minha família tem a metade desta quantia em dinheiro, e a família Nott é uma família puro-sangue bastante antiga". Theodore afirmou. Eles estavam impressionados pela quantia de dinheiro que ele possuía. Eles se assustaram quando ele sugeriu dois outros cofres que eles precisavam visitar. Harry encheu três bolsas com muito dinheiro e, depois de encolhê-las, deixou Gringotes. Seus amigos estavam exatamente atrás dele.

Harry tinha pensado sobre o que eles iriam comprar. Ele precisava comprar algumas vestes novas para os novos recrutas de seu grupo. Ele também precisava comprar uma casa, um tamanho médio, bem escondida, casa essa que poderia ser usada como quartel general para seu grupo. Havia também o problema de manter contato com seus seguidores. Ele decidiu que ele precisava de uma viagem à Travessa do Tranco.

Ele arremessou a seus amigos alguns galeões e disse-lhes para fazerem compras aqui e ali, e encontrá-lo para almoçar n'O Caldeirão Furado. Ele também lhes disse para manterem-se discretos, assim as pessoas não notariam estudantes fora da escola.

**x-x-x-x-x**

Harry transfigurou-se para a face que ele tinha escolhido para Lorde Artemis. Ele também caprichosamente transfigurou suas vestes escolares em vestes cinzas, com um capuz com o qual ele pode cobrir sua face. Harry entrou na loja do alfaiate na Travessa do Tranco. Poucas pessoas sabiam que nem todas as coisas na Travessa do Tranco eram necessariamente más.

"Mm... mm... Meu Lorde". O lojista tinha feito negócio com o Lorde Artemis antes e foi uma experiência bastante assustadora, como ele lembrava. Ele tinha se negado a fazer as vestes e tinha sido violentamente amaldiçoado e feito obedecer. Lorde Artemis também tinha olhado em sua mente e tinha ameaçado matar sua família se ele contasse para alguém. "Você deveria ter chamado, Meu Lorde, eu teria ido à sua residência". O lojista manteve segredo, não apenas por que sua família tinha sido ameaçada, mas também por que ele tinha sido pago consideravelmente e parecia disposto a pagar assim novamente.

"Como da outra vez, eu preciso de dez vestes. Voltarei em uma hora". Harry deixou o dinheiro no balcão e saiu, deixando um alfaiate ávido.

**x-x-x-x-x**

Harry lembrou ter visto uma imobiliária da última vez que ele esteve aqui. Depois de umas voltas erradas, ele finalmente chegou nela. Harry entrou no que provavelmente era a mais bem mobiliada loja da Travessa do Tranco.

Ele supôs que a maioria das famílias puro-sangue ricas tratava de suas propriedades importantes aqui. Eles deveriam ser bem pagos. Harry (achando que o advogado da família Black trabalhava aqui) caminhou até o balcão e perguntou pelo Sr. Boucher (o advogado da família Black).

Harry foi levado a uma sala e mandado sentar e aguardar. Poucos minutos depois, a porta abriu e o Sr. Boucher, como antes, entrou usando vestes pretas. Harry tinha informado-o previamente de sua visita e, portanto, foi direto aos negócios.

Harry repentinamente lembrou que sua aparência no momento era de Lorde Artemis e removeu sem varinha a transfiguração antes de levantar seu capuz.

"Parece, Sr. Boucher, que eu estou precisando de uma casa. A casa deve ser bem escondida e em uma área geral não-bruxa". Harry disse.

"Sr. Potter, eu não posso imaginar que você precise de uma casa no momento, mas a casa da família Black é a que melhor convém às suas necessidades".

"Não, Sr. Boucher, não há outras opções?". Harry queria manter a casa dos Black como última opção. Ele imaginou a algazarra que causaria se Harry Potter fosse desafiar Dumbledore em um tribunal.

"Bem, há uma casa em uma ilha que a família Black usava para férias. Durante os dias difíceis, eles também usaram-na como um retiro, portanto ela foi feita muito segura. Embora a mobília básica ainda esteja lá, eu acho que eles removeram as mobílias antigas e qualquer coisa relacionada à família Black. Eu suspeito que eles foram roubados".

"Quão logo nós podemos ir lá?". Harry perguntou. O tempo era curto e ele precisava de um quartel general. "E quanto custará para remobiliar?". Adicionou como um pensamento posterior.

"Bem, Sr. Potter, ir lá levaria menos de um minuto com uma chave de portal remanescente que ainda está comigo. Remobiliá-la, por outro lado, levaria cerca de um dia".

Harry estava surpreso. Ele agradeceu à magia, que fazia tudo tão rápido no mundo bruxo. "Sim, remobilie-a e esteja pronto à noite, Sr. Boucher. Eu até mesmo dobrarei o pagamento para ter isso feito. Além disso, você pode fazer outra chave de portal para a casa?". O Sr. Boucher concordou. "Eu voltarei aqui para recolhê-los antes do jantar".

Harry pagou ao Sr. Boucher as taxas e quietamente deixou o escritório.

**x-x-x-x-x**

Voltando à aparência de Lorde Artemis sem varinha outra vez, Harry foi verificar as vestes. Poucos minutos depois, ele deixou a loja com sacolas reduzidas de vestes em seus bolsos. Harry saiu da Travessa do Tranco e decidiu verificar a Floreios e Borrões antes de se reunir a seu grupo.

Harry entrou na loja e olhou em volta desanimadamente antes de lembrar que ele precisava de uma maneira de manter contato com seus seguidores. Lembrando do feitiço de Proteu que Hermione tinha usado para a AD, Harry aproximou-se do balcão.

"Você tem um livro relacionado ao avançado feitiço de Proteu?". Harry perguntou em uma voz rouca. O lojista olhou-o cautelosamente antes de respondê-lo.

"Bem, os livros usuais podem ser encontrados na seção de feitiços, mas digo-lhe que..." o lojista olhou em volta para ver que Harry era a única pessoa na loja, aparentemente ele sabia o tipo de pessoa com quem ele estava lidando e aproximou-se, "há um livro com mais feitiços de Proteu do que é legal. Eu acho que seria perfeito se você juntar-se a mim na sala dos fundos".

Harry estava impressionado com o sigilo do lojista. Ele realmente nunca pensou que encontraria algo das trevas nesta loja. Seguindo o lojista, Harry foi em direção a uma sala escura e empoeirada.

O lojista apresentou um livro de uma velha caixa. "Corre o boato de que Você-sabe-quem usou feitiços deste livro para as marcas negras". A voz do lojista era um pouco mais que um sussurro.

Meia hora depois, Harry deixou a loja com o livro, após pagar ao lojista bastante dinheiro, não que ele estivesse preocupado, o livro era de longe muito valioso.

**x-x-x-x-x**

Harry encontrou seus amigos sentados numa mesa no canto mais longe d'O Caldeirão Furado. Ele logo se juntou a eles, depois de mudar sua aparência de volta para Harry, é claro. Após ouvir sobre o dia deles, ele pediu uma refeição saudável para todos. Depois de almoçarem, eles deixaram O Caldeirão furado mais uma vez em direção ao Beco Diagonal.

Harry teve uma idéia durante o almoço. Se Fred e George ainda não tinham sido aceitos na Ordem, talvez eles se juntariam ao seu lado. Poucas pessoas notavam o talento deles com magia, e ele era uma dessas pessoas.

Harry tinha ouvido bastante sobre a loja deles de Ron, sendo assim ele decidiu fazer-lhes uma visita.

"Oi Fred". Ele disse depois de entrar na loja, seus amigos atrás dele. Fred pulou em reconhecimento e virou-se enquanto chamava seu irmão.

"Não esperava que você estivesse aqui nesta época do ano, Harry". George veio de uma porta dos fundos. "Que eu me lembre, porque você não estava com nossa família quando eles visitaram? Onde você esteve todo o verão?". Fred e George começaram uma saraivada de perguntas.

Harry levantou sua mão para silenciá-los. "Primeiro, eu preciso fazer-lhes uma pergunta, caras, vocês finalmente foram aceitos na Ordem?". Harry disse repentinamente.

Isso os silenciou. Com aparência abatida em suas faces, ambos responderam, "Não, o velho Dumby acha que não somos sérios o bastante. E todos os outros concordam".

Harry pôde sentir o desapontamento deles e sentiu-se triste por eles. "Bem, agora eu responderei suas perguntas. Eu rompi com Dumbledore e essa droga de Ordem. Digamos que eu segui meu próprio caminho. Lorde Artemis me encontrou, deu-me proteção melhor que Dumbledore e a liberdade que eu tanto ansiei".

Harry pausou. "Vocês lembram do artigo no Profeta Diário sobre os 'Bruxos de vestes cinzas'?". Harry olhou-os incertamente, mas viu cumplicidade em seus olhos.

"Você quer nos dizer" "que você faz parte de um grupo rebelde" "que chuta o traseiro" "do Ministro" "e de Voldemort?". Os Gêmeos perguntaram.

"Deveríamos saber que Harry não ficaria fora de problemas por muito tempo". Fred disse. "Esse é o nosso garoto". George disse, ambos com lágrimas falsas em seus olhos.

"Calem a boca, caras!". Harry repreendeu quando seus amigos atrás deles começaram a rir. "Então, vocês querem juntar-se ou não?". Harry perguntou irritado.

"É claro!". Ambos responderam em uníssono.

O resto do dia foi passado na loja dos gêmeos, Harry apresentando seus novos amigos e todos eles se divertindo, verificando as novas invenções dos gêmeos. Os gêmeos estavam mais do que felizes que Harry tinha abandonado o imbecil do irmão deles, especialmente depois que ele contou como Ron o traiu.

**x-x-x-x-x**

"Caras, vocês ficam aqui, eu preciso checar uma coisa". O sol estava se pondo e Harry precisava preparar tudo antes da reunião. Indo direto ao escritório do advogado, e chamou pelo Sr. Boucher imediatamente.

O Sr. Boucher tinha feito outra chave de portal como Harry tinha pedido e tinha deixado a casa bem mobiliada nesta mesma hora.

Harry agradeceu ao Sr. Boucher por seus serviços e saiu para observar a casa. Ela estava belamente mobiliada. A casa tinha cinco quartos, um hall, uma imensa sala de jantar, uma cozinha e algumas salas vazias, as quais poderiam ser usadas para quase qualquer coisa. Ele imediatamente saiu e buscou seus amigos.

**x-x-x-x-x**

"Meu Lorde, um bruxo de vestes cinzas foi visto no Beco Diagonal". O comensal fez uma reverência e voltou, a informação comunicada.

"Excelente, este apenas deveatraí-los. Preparem-se para um ataque ao Beco Diagonal. Capturando o bruxo de vestes cinzas, seria melhor, mas que nada impeça vocês de matá-lo se o assunto se tornar pior".

Voldemort estava olhando em volta no seu círculo íntimo para encontrar alguém a fim de liderar o ataque. "Nott", Nott deu um passo do círculo. "Eu acredito que você tem um trabalho inacabado. Lidere o ataque", Voldemort ordenou antes de retirar-se para sua câmara. Nott estremeceu quando ele lembrou da sua primeira experiência com Lorde Artemis. Ele escapou apenas devido à queda da defesa de anti-aparatação. Com uma semana em poções ele tinha sido muito sortudo de sobreviver à perda de sangue.

Agora seus olhos brilharam maldosamente como uma vingança antecipada. Esta seria uma maneira de regressar. Reunindo outros nove comensais, ele aparatou para o Beco Diagonal.

**x-x-x-x-x**

Harry estava quase ativando a chave de portal como os outros para a Casa Black, como ele a nomeou, quando ouviu gritos vindo do Beco Diagonal. Tirando cinco vestes cinzas encolhidas dos seus bolsos, ele atirou-as aos seus amigos e ordenou-os a vesti-las por cima de suas vestes.

Os comensais olharam fixamente quando seis bruxos de vestes cinzas lentamente caminharam para fora de uma loja, mãos firmemente esticadas segurando varinhas.

Como se repentinamente saíssem de um transe, os comensais começaram a disparar uma saraivada de maldições. Harry já tinha percebido isso e seu escudo já estava preparado no instante em que as maldições os alcançaram. Exatamente como eles planejaram, fumaça começou a espalhar entre as duas forças, Fred e George acertando-a bem. Os comensais ficaram momentaneamente aturdidos pela fumaça e foi esse o momento em que Harry ordenou o ataque.

Metade dos comensais estava caída no instante em que a fumaça se dissipou. Nott (o comensal), por outro lado, estava gritando ordens para manterem o ataque. Theodore reconheceu a voz de seu pai e deslizou para o lado de Harry.

"Você percebe que seu pai deve ser morto neste ponto, Theodore". Harry afirmou.

"Sim". Theodore adicionou por entre os dentes cerrados. "Eu até mesmo ficaria contente em fazer isso sozinho".

Harry sentiu profundas raízes de ódio lá e fez uma nota mental para investigar a causa mais tarde.

Exatamente quando Harry estava meditando sobre isso, uma maldição de corte veio em sua direção e roçou o lado de seu braço.

Sangue começou a jorrar. Raiva seguia através dele quando usou um feitiço que mandava um chicote mágico invisível contra o oponente. Este chicote era tão forte que ele pegou todos os comensais e eles foram mandados para o chão.

Os comensais rapidamente aparataram de volta, dor aparecendo através de suas feições, onde quer que o chicote tinha feito o contato e as mentes imaginando a dor que eles provavelmente iriam sofrer nas mãos do Lorde deles por seu fracasso.

Susan cuidou da ferida de Harry muito rapidamente e logo todos eles tinham acionado a chave de portal para a Casa Black.

**x-x-x-x-x**

"Ok, olhem caras, eu não posso se apresentado na reunião, quando os outros membros não sabem que o Garoto-que-viveu está trabalhando para o Lorde Artemis. Eu informarei o Lorde Artemis de vocês, caras, e ele os introduzirá no grupo".

Harry não intencionava contar-lhes que ele era o Lorde Artemis e nem contar aos outros que ele era Harry Potter. Eles jantaram na sala de jantar em um silêncio incômodo antecipando a reunião.

Harry, com a ajuda deles, foi capaz de decorar um bocado da sala de jantar. No final, ela parecia maravilhosa. O tecido da mesa de jantar era preto com uma cobra verde impressa no centro. O resto da sala foi feito para combinar com o projeto de cor preta e verde. E tons cinza-escuros também foram adicionados.

Uma vez que tudo estava pronto, Harry os ordenou a saírem da sala de jantar e explorarem a casa de campo. Eles deveriam entrar na sala de jantar precisamente às 08h30min.

**x-x-x-x-x**

Às 08h15min, Harry aparatou para Godric's Hollow, mudando sua aparência para Lorde Artemis. Mais uma vez de volta à velha sala de reunião, Harry esperou a chegada dos outros seguidores.

Ele chamou-os para reunirem-se aos novos recrutas também e pegou a chave de portal. Harry mesmo fez outra chave de portal para ele.

**x-x-x-x-x**

Quando os outros chegaram, Harry já estava sentado na cabeceira da mesa de jantar. Os outros membros sentaram-se, os novatos**1** olhando cautelosamente ao seu futuro Lorde. Repentinamente houve uma batida na porta e cinco pessoas usando vestes cinzas entraram. "Ah" Lorde Artemis disse em voz alta, "Parece que nossos recrutas de Hogwarts chegaram". Os outros membros também voltaram seus olhares aos recém-chegados que se sentaram no final da mesa.

Harry sorriu internamente, agradecido que ele era o único que sabia de tudo. Uma vez que a conversa cessou, todos se voltaram em direção ao Lorde Artemis, expectativamente.

"Que a reunião... comece!".

**x-x**

**N/B: Uia!! Esse Harry as vezes me dá medo OO' Mas está mtoooooo boa essa fic hehe Amei ver Fred e George do lado de Harry uhu!!!!!!!!! Então pessoas estão gostando da fic???? Nos digam !!! Façam uma autora e uma beta feliz!!!! REVIEWS!!!!!!!!! \0/**

**N/T: Olá pessoas... como vocês estão?**

**Está aí mais um capítulo traduzido para vocês!**

**O próximo capítulo já está traduzido, só falta a beta revisar. Mas eu garanto que ele NÃO vem antes do começo da próxima semana, viu?**

**Então é isso...**

**Beijos e até o próximo capítulo!**

**1 – **Não sei se ficou claro, mas esses novatos não são os de Hogwarts, tanto que a Susan, o Richard, o Theodore e os gêmeos entram depois... No próximo capítulo isso fica mais claro...


	13. Azkaban

**Título:** O Nascer da Escuridão

**Tradutora:** Bella Potter Malfoy

**Beta:** Scheila Potter Malfoy

**Eterna colaboradora:** DarkAngelSly

**Fic original:** Dawn of Darkness

**Autor:** dhulli

**Disclaimer:** HP e seus personagens não me pertencem... Estão vendo aquela mulher loura e rica bem ali do lado, chamada J.K.Rowling? Pois é... são todos dela, logo, todo o dinheiro e fama também são dela... eu só ganho reviews...

**Capítulo 13 - Azkaban**

Harry primeiro olhou para os Inomináveis, Simon e Laura, se ele lembrasse de seus nomes corretamente. "Nós não temos algum recruta novo, meu Lorde, não pudemos...". Mas o seu discurso foi cortado quando Harry ergueu sua mão para silenciá-los.

"Eu não lhes perguntei a razão". Harry simplesmente disse. Então, olhando em direção ao comensal Sid, Harry ordenou-o a relatar. Ele pareceu preocupado quando olhou em direção a dois de seus companheiros. "Meu Lorde, estes são outros comensais que trabalham comigo, mas...".

"Mas o quê, Sid?". Harry perguntou.

"Meu Lorde, nós não queremos mais servir o Lorde das Trevas. Desse modo, nós não podemos servir como espiões, como o Sid é". Um dos comensais disse, uma pequena incerteza em continuar.

"Continue". Harry disse, percebendo o incômodo do outro.

"Meu Lorde, se for possível... nós gostaríamos de um lugar seguro para ficar" O segundo comensal, que era uma bruxa, disse nervosamente.

"Concedido". Harry não mostrou reação aos contínuos agradecimentos e voltou sua atenção a Roland, o auror em treinamento e, provavelmente, seu primeiro recruta.

"Meu Lorde, eu fui capaz de convencer nosso instrutor, que estava de saco cheio com o ministro, de ver nosso grupo. Mas ele precisa de algo convincente de cujo lado nós estamos e o que nós fazemos". Roland respondeu olhando agora ao auror sentado quietamente.

"Ah... eu estou de saco bastante cheio com Voldemort ganhando margem na guerra. O ministro incompetente e a falha de Dumbledore em agir. Nossa proposta é acabar com a guerra e tomar o controle do mundo bruxo. Se você discorda de algo disto, você deve sair agora". Harry olhou diretamente nos olhos do auror.

O auror deu um estremecimento involuntário aos penetrantes olhos verdes e então meneou sua cabeça. Tomando um momento para pensar sobre o acordo, ele finalmente levantou sua cabeça, confiante que tinha tomado a decisão correta e cumprimentou. "Sim, meu lorde".

O outro auror em treinamento, Stephen, tinha trazido um amigo seu que era jogador de quadribol, que jogava pelo Chudley Cannons. Harry sorriu afetadamente de como Ron ficaria invejoso de se juntar ao seu grupo.

"Mas eu conheço algumas maldições". O jogador de quadribol explicou após se apresentar. Harry simplesmente cumprimentou-o com a cabeça nisto e então se voltou para a mesa em geral.

Primeiro, ele fez todos jurarem usando um feitiço para nunca traírem ou revelarem algum segredo. Então ele começou a se dirigir a eles. "Nós seremos conhecidos como 'A confraria de Ebon'. E vocês vestirão estas vestes em todas as reuniões". Harry deus vestes para os novos membros além disso, com um aceno de sua varinha, as vestes dos membros antigos também mudaram para vestes cinzas.

"Vocês dois", Harry apontou para os ex-comensais, "ficarão nessa casa, além disso eu tenho trabalho para vocês, encontrem-me depois da reunião". Harry voltou-se em direção aos aurores, "Alguma informação que vocês gostariam de compartilhar?". O auror recém-introduzido dirigiu-se a Harry.

"Meu Lorde, os dementadores têm deixado Azkaban. O ministro está mantendo a informação guardada, mas muito em breve não haverá nenhum dementador lá".

Exatamente como Dumbledore suspeitava, Harry pensou. Virando-se em direção ao Sid, ele pediu-o para relatar.

"Meu Lorde, o Lorde das trevas está planejando atacar Azkaban. O ataque será imenso e não é secreto. Até mesmo se o ministro tivesse sido alertado, o Lorde das trevas não se preocuparia. Agora que seu mestre de poções recuperou-se, o ataque será realizado amanhã".

Harry sabia que se Voldemort atacasse Azkaban, suas forças tornar-se-iam estimuladas. A maioria dos prisioneiros juntar-se-ia a ele apenas pelo fato dele tê-los libertado. E tanto como ele quis que o ministro desse o que ele mereceu, ele imaginou que ele teria que fazer algo.

"Meu Lorde, posso?". O auror pediu permissão para falar, ao que Harry concedeu.

"Dementadores têm deixado Azkaban numa taxa muito rápida e eu duvido que haja algum lá. Cinco deles, eu acho. O ministro, no entanto, tem aumentado sua força de auror lá e é, portanto, o momento perfeito para um ataque por Você-Sabe-Quem, e eu duvido que ele encontrará resistência".

Harry ponderou sobre isso, baixo número de aurores, apenas alguns dementadores, até mesmo ele atacaria Azkaban com seus dementadores. Harry sorriu com este pensamento. Por quê não?

Seus seguidores começaram a conversar entre eles e Harry deixou-os, pelo menos para formular seu plano. Não importa o quanto ele tinha aprendido no verão anterior, ele sabia que ainda não era um igual para Voldemort. E seus seguidores, agora quinze, eram nada contra os comensais de Voldemort.

Harry ergueu uma mão por silêncio, ao que todo mundo parou de falar. Harry mais uma vez virou em direção ao auror, ele estava se provando útil, "Você pode fazer uma chave de portal para Azkaban antes da meia-noite?".

"Sim, meu Lorde, penso que eu terei que obliviar algumas pessoas, mas eu estou bastante certo que isso pode ser feito". Ao aceno de Harry, ele pegou a chave de portal para fora da casa e instantaneamente saiu.

Harry virou-se em direção ao resto. "Eu convido a todos vocês para viverem aqui nesta casa por algum tempo. Vocês devem ir e vir quando acharem necessário. Eu gostaria de alguém para ficar aqui permanentemente para cuidar do lugar". Nisto, Roland levantou-se.

"Meu Lorde, como você viu, os comensais incendiaram minha casa. Desde então, eu tenho ido de um lugar muggle a outro. Se você permitir, eu estaria feliz em ficar aqui e cuidar do lugar".

"Excelente". Harry disse, e virou-se em direção aos ex-comensais. "E é claro que vocês ficarão aqui também". Nisto, os dois acenaram com a cabeça. Fred e George também levantaram e murmuraram algo sobre alojamentos de preço elevado, pediram permissão para ficarem aqui, o que Harry permitiu imediatamente.

Uma vez que o restante do grupo tinha polidamente recusado o convite, Harry continuou, olhando em direção a Roland, mais uma vez. "A lareira na sala de estar está bloqueada. A desbloqueie, mas tenha certeza que ela está protegida por senha. Há duas chaves de portal para a casa de campo. Uma eu usarei, e a outra será dada para você quando o auror chegar. Há também algumas salas vazias na casa de campo. Eu preciso que você faça uma câmara de duelo, um laboratório de poções e uma biblioteca. Há um bom número de livros em Godric's Hollow. Você pode trazê-los para cá. Eu também pedirei um suprimento de livros para ter certeza que a biblioteca vale alguma coisa".

Roland estava acenando com a cabeça para tudo isso e sua animação era claramente visível. O restante dos membros tinham também começado a conversar. Harry repetiu que esta casa de campo estava disponível para todos os membros. Afinal, ele não queria que os membros pensassem que ele não se preocupava por eles.

Logo depois, o auror chegou trazendo a chave de portal. Harry começou a planejar imediatamente. Susan estaria seguindo-os e curando os feridos. O auror em treinamento lançaria patronos aos dementadores remanescentes, se houvesse algum. Visto que a chave de portal os evidenciaria através das barreiras, não havia necessidade de se preocupar sobre isso. Então harry virou-se em direção ao grupo e revelou o que seria feito.

"Tão logo nós cheguemos, os aurores atacarão. Eu quero que vocês os estuporem. Uma vez que todos os aurores estão estuporados e os dementadores a distância, eu quero que todos vocês espalhem-se através da prisão. Matem os prisioneiros, eu repito, matem todos sem piedade, comensais ou não. Nós precisamos terminar isso e precisamos rapidamente no caso de Voldemort ouvir e apressar seus planos. Nós precisamos estar fora da prisão antes do amanhecer e esperançosamente ninguém notará até a próxima manhã".

Exatamente quando o relógio marcou meia-noite, eles ativaram a chave de portal para Azkaban.

**x-x-x-x-x**

Tão logo eles chegaram, eles encontraram uma dúzia de feitiços estuporantes. Se Harry não tivesse agido rapidamente, metade dos seus seguidores teria sido estuporada, mas Harry ergueu um escudo no exato instante para absorver os feitiços.

Imediatamente, uma pequena batalha começou, mas não durou muito quando o último dos aurores foi encurralado. Harry sorriu afetadamente quando ele reconheceu Tonks entre os aurores estuporados. Quando Susan começou a tratar dos feridos, o restante deles foi em direção aos prisioneiros.

Harry não precisou olhar em volta para notar que seus seguidores estavam fazendo um bom trabalho. O feitiço explosivo, a maldição do estrangulamento e, ocasionalmente, o Avada Kedavra poderiam também ser vistos. Harry não ficou com a maioria deles e caminhou até a área de segurança máxima.

Havia apenas um prisioneiro lá e Harry notou com um sorriso falso que este não era outro senão Bellatrix Lestrange. Ele literalmente pôde sentir o gosto da vingança em sua boca. Ele decidiu que seria misericordioso se ele a matasse, então mais que rapidamente ele a estuporou e levitou-a atrás dele, quando ele fez seu caminho de volta à entrada.

**x-x-x-x-x**

Harry esperou na entrada, uma estuporada Bellatrix ainda pendurada de cabeça para baixo, por seus seguidores acabarem o trabalho. Ele também apontou sua varinha para os aurores e eles todos foram amarrados com cordas.

Repentinamente um terremoto sacudiu o chão e Harry quase caiu. Sid veio correndo até a entrada. "Meu Lorde, o Lorde das Trevas está aqui. Eles estão derrubando as proteções". Harry viu que a face de Sid estava fechada com medo.

Mantendo sua calma, Harry o ordenou reunir o restante do grupo, embora ele soubesse da gravidade da situação. Se Voldemort de alguma maneira os pegasse, somente Deus sabia que horrores eles enfrentariam.

Tão logo todos estavam reunidos, a maioria deles tremeu quando um outro terremoto sacudiu o chão, isto indicando que as proteções tinham de fato caído, Harry ordenou-os a pegarem os aurores. Seus seguidores1 pareceram chocados. Harry simplesmente sorriu. Não deixaria os aurores para Voldemort e ele tinha outros planos para eles.

E então quinze bruxos de vestes cinzas, doze aurores estuporados e um prisioneiro estuporado acionaram a chave de portal para fora de Azkaban exatamente quando a porta foi explodida. Agradecidamente a chave de portal acomodou a todos.

**x-x-x-x-x**

Assim que eles chegaram na Casa de Campo Black, Harry deixou seus seguidores e seus prisioneiros e foi em direção a uma grande sala vazia. Ele imediatamente começou a proteger a sala contra fugas comuns e não comuns.

Harry voltou e levitou os aurores com um simples feitiço de levitação e atirou-os dentro da sala. Ele pegou suas varinhas e retornou. Fechando a sala, Harry trancou-a com magia e também deixou a porta inquebrável.

Os irmãos de Ebon(os seguidores de Harry) assistiram com respeito quando seu mestre trabalhou em silêncio e esteve com completo controle da situação.

Harry então limpou outra sala e pôs a mesma proteção nela e depositou Bellatrix muito violentamente, o que definitivamente causaria algum hematoma e trancou a porta da mesma maneira. Seus seguidores seguiram-no de volta a sala de reunião e sentaram em seus respectivos lugares quando Harry sentou no seu.

"Quem é excelente em poções?". E para a surpresa de Harry, Richard ergueu sua mão. Sid também ergueu sua mão, embora relutantemente. "Eu preciso de um lote de Veritaserum, ambos fabricarão lotes diferentes e eu selecionarei o melhor. É claro que você estará em Hogwarts". Harry sinalizou em direção a Richard, ao que ele acenou com a cabeça.

Repentinamente uma pontada de dor atravessou a cicatriz de Harry. Sabendo o quão forte seus escudos de oclumência eram, ele espantou-se de quão raivoso Voldemort estava para causar tal dor. Harry ignorou a dor tão bem quanto ele pôde, embora ele constantemente apertasse e folgasse seus punhos sobre a mesa.

Quando a dor passou, Harry virou-se em direção a Roland. "Mantenha os prisioneiros alimentados conjurando comida diretamente na sala deles. Além disso, que não haja contado com eles". Harry olhou-o duramente para ter certeza que a seriedade da situação foi entendida. Ele sabia que havia um banheiro em anexo à sala onde os aurores estavam presos, mas não havia um na sala de Bellatrix. Ele sorriu internamente com este pensamento.

Harry virou-se em direção a todos eles. "Haverá uma séria reação do Ministro, Voldemort e a Ordem da Fênix simultaneamente. Eu não quero algum de vocês fora por muito tempo. Se possível, mantenham um perfil discreto. Na próxima reunião, nós discutiremos o que fazer com eles".

Harry olhou em direção a Richard. "Eu acho que leva um mês pro Veritaserum maturar", ao que Richard concordou com a cabeça. Harry claramente lembrou do último ano, quando ele foi capturado pela Umbridge. Bem, não seria um mês até ele poder começar um questionamento sério, mas quem disse que ele não poderia ter um pouco de diversão com eles antes, especialmente Bellatrix?

Harry deixou a sala rindo, uma rizada que congelou as pessoas remanescentes até os ossos. Eles tremeram ao sentir o poder vivo emanando do seu mestre neste momento.

**x-x-x-x-x**

Harry ativou a chave de portal com seus três amigos de volta para a entrada da Câmara Secreta (o lado da floresta proibida) e rapidamente entrou. Eles queriam estar na cama antes que alguém acordasse.

_Como foram as coisas, mestre?_ Sombrio perguntou, aparentemente acordado pela entrada deles.

_Muito bem, volte a dormir._ Harry respondeu e saiu da Câmara Secreta (o lado de Hogwarts) enquanto Susan continuava olhando para trás a cada passo como se esperando Sombrio atacar.

Harry despediu-se de seus amigos no corredor, uma vez que eles pertenciam a diferentes casas. Ele poderia facilmente ter dormido na Câmara Secreta, mas sabendo da reação de Azkaban pela manhã, seria melhor se todos o encontrassem no dormitório de Gryffindor para evitar quaisquer perguntas.

Harry estava se sentindo muito cansado quando ele se aproximou da Mulher Gorda e estava pronto para dormir a qualquer momento. Foi provavelmente por esta razão que ele não notou os dois feitiços estuporantes silenciosos até que fosse tarde demais e ele fosse atingido.

Os dois feitiços foram bastante inesperados e lançaram-no para trás em direção a parede de pedra, na qual ele bateu com um baque. Logo ele estava perdendo os sentidos e desmaiando.

**x-x-x-x-x**

Harry lentamente abriu seus olhos para que ele estava cara a cara com Albus Dumbledore, o brilho nos olhos de Dumbledore tinha diminuído bastante e ele estava parecendo triste. Ele pôs uma mão gentil na face de Harry, da qual Harry quis puxar sua cabeça para longe, mas descobriu que estando estuporado, ele era incapaz de fazê-lo.

Dumbledore olhou nos olhos de Harry e disse em mal um sussurro, "Eu sinto muito por fazer isso, menino querido".

**x-x**

**N/B: Então, crianças... como estão??? É impressão minha, ou realmente houve uma baixa nos reviews???**

**Gente, me perguntaram o que eu ia fazer quando chegasse no capítulo 15, uma vez que tem aproximadamente três meses que o autor não atualiza...**

**Então... Eu não posso fazer nada além de esperar, infelizmente... Eu mandei um PM pro dhulli (inclusive, nesse PM eu peço permissão pra continuar com a tradução, uma vez que a DarkAngelSly me passou a tarefa, mas eu nunca tinha falado com ele...), mas até agora não recebi resposta... Então, não sei o que está acontecendo... Teremos que aguardar, ok? Mas eu pretendo ir até onde o dhulli for, então, da minha parte, vocês têm o compromisso de que não vou desistir da tradução... a não ser que ele diga que é pra eu parar, né? **

**Gostaria de agradecer a quem tem deixado review (quem não recebeu a resposta, me diga, por favor, que eu respondo novamente), e a quem, mesmo não tendo deixado review, continua lendo...**

**Beijos a todos e até a próxima!!!**


	14. Guerra Bruxa

**Título:** O Nascer da Escuridão

**Tradutora:** Bella Potter Malfoy

**Beta:** Scheila Potter Malfoy

**Eterna colaboradora:** DarkAngelSly

**Fic original:** Dawn of Darkness

**Autor:** dhulli

**Disclaimer:** HP e seus personagens não me pertencem... Estão vendo aquela mulher loura e rica bem ali do lado, chamada J.K.Rowling? Pois é... são todos dela, logo, todo o dinheiro e fama também são dela... eu só ganho reviews...

**Capítulo 14 - Guerra Bruxa**

Dumbledore olhou diretamente em seus olhos e Harry sentiu uma violenta intromissão em sua mente. Imediatamente sabendo o que era, seus escudos estavam levantados num instante. O diretor sacudiu sua cabeça, frustrado, levantou e começou a caminhar em volta da sala. "Você estava começando a escapar do meu domínio, Harry. Agora, aqui está o que eu tenho em estoque para você. Estou certo que me agradecerá depois".

Harry estava mais que furioso. Pensar que Dumbledore, o líder da luz, estava seqüestrando o garoto-que-sobreviveu. Isso iria ferrar o diretor nas costas depois e Harry teria certeza que seria duramente.

"Harry, visto que agora você sabe a profecia, deveria entender que você possui uma responsabilidade para o mundo bruxo. Eu vou deixá-lo aqui para meditar sobre suas atitudes, com Alastor para vigiar você. Eu voltarei em uma semana, e então, serei todo ouvidos para escutar suas desculpas e acredite-me, eu o perdoarei com braços abertos".

Dumbledore olhou em direção a Moody e balançou sua cabeça para continuar com o plano como sempre. Isso feito, deu um sorriso a Harry e acionou uma chave de portal para longe. Esperançosamente ao final da semana, os escudos de oclumência estariam fracos o suficiente.

O moreno olhou aos seus arredores e descobriu que estava em uma pequena casa de campo de pedra. Esta era provavelmente a única sala, exceto o banheiro, a qual tinha uma cama no meio. A região era fria, Harry notou com um tremor. Alastor Moody estava sentando em uma cadeira em frente a lareira, cuidando de sua perna de madeira.

"Eu estou certo que você não pode ir a algum lugar sem sua varinha, rapaz. Desse modo, eu vou descongelá-lo, ocupo-me de você, nenhum movimento precipitado ou ela irá parar no seu cú antes que você possa até mesmo piscar".

Enquanto Moody estava dizendo isso, Harry estava planejando sua fuga. Se ele conhecia Dumbledore, o velho seria tolo o suficiente para ter plena confiança nas habilidades de contenção de Moody e deixar a varinha de Harry em algum lugar por ali. E embora suas habilidades sem varinha não fossem excelentes, elas não seriam dispensadas.

A melhor coisa sobre magia sem varinha era que poderia realizar múltiplos feitiços em um instante com diferentes membros. Harry não estava no momento onde ele poderia lançar cinco feitiços com cinco dedos ou até mesmo fazer feitiços com algo além das mãos, mas ele poderia lançar dois feitiços com duas mãos.

Assim que Moody removeu o feitiço do corpo preso, as mãos de Harry entraram em ação. Com sua mão esquerda ele puxou a cadeira de Moody, fazendo-o cair, e simultaneamente com a mão direita ele lançou um _Expelliarmus_ sem varinha.

Levantando-se, Harry pegou a varinha de Moody perfeitamente e, em outro segundo, ele o estuporou. A velocidade com que Harry trabalhou armado por seus reflexos de apanhador fez com que fosse impossível neutralizar. Moody caiu estuporado no chão com uma expressão chocada em sua face.

"Accio varinha!". A varinha de Harry veio voando de dentro de um armário e direto para sua mão. Sentindo-se mais no controle com sua própria varinha, Harry lançou alguns feitiços para verificar as proteções em volta da área. Proteções anti-aparatação estavam presentes, mas uma chave de portal deslizaria através delas.

Harry transfigurou suas vestes para cor cinza-escuro e mudou sua face. Ele obliviou Moody de forma que a única coisa que ele lembraria era estar sentado na casa de campo e Lorde Artemis vindo e o estuporando. Pegando um Moody estuporado pelo braço, Harry usou sua própria chave-de-portal para a casa de campo e com um puxão no umbigo, desapareceu um segundo depois, levando o ex-auror com ele.

**x-x-x-x-x**

Enquanto isso no Salão Principal, Dumbledore levantou no café da manhã para fazer um anúncio. "Bom dia, eu tenho um anúncio a fazer. Sr. Harry Potter não estará conosco por uma semana, uma vez que está atualmente com sua tia, que está em condição crítica. Também deve haver vezes em que ele deixará a escola para visitá-la, então eu peço que vocês não fiquem alarmados". O diretor sentou-se com um desconhecido sorriso de satisfação em sua face, o que confundiu muitos estudantes.

Murmúrios explodiram no Salão Principal como se um enxame de abelhas tivesse abrangido-o. A maioria dos estudantes tirou suas próprias conclusões. Uma vez que o sorriso de Dumbledore tinha revelado-o, todos sabiam que o diretor não estaria feliz se alguém estivesse ferido. Alguns disseram que Harry estava fora combatendo os comensais, outros pensaram que ele estava recebendo treinamento privado dos aurores, mas ninguém chegou à verdade: Dumbledore tinha seqüestrado o garoto-que-viveu.

Repentinamente, uma batida de asas anunciou a chegada do correio. E esta era a página frontal do Profeta Diário que chocou a maioria:

_**Azkaban nunca mais!**_

_Em um recente ataque à Prisão de Azkaban que deixou cada simples prisioneiro morto e cada auror em serviço desaparecido, e o prédio de Azkaban em ruínas, o Ministério está em um estado de choque e confusão._

_Este era o plano de Você-Sabe-Quem? Um ministério interno informou-nos que até mesmo capturou os comensais que não tinham escapado e estavam mortos como o resto. Isto nos leva a concluir que o ataque foi feito por nenhum outro que os Bruxos de vestes cinzas._

Imediatamente após o desjejum, Susan, Theodore e Richard encontraram-se fora do Salão principal. "Bem, ele não nos disse nada". Susan disse, iniciando a conversa. Richard falou alto nisto, "Nossas ordens ainda permanecem, eu trabalharei na poção, enquanto vocês dois começam recrutando". Eles concordaram com a cabeça neste momento e seguiram seus caminhos separados.

**x-x-x-x-x**

Voldemort estava caminhando em volta de seu covil recém-construído em um temperamento elevado. Ele tinha especificamente construído seu novo quartel general, após tedioso trabalho em um castelo destruído, para acomodar os prisioneiros. Ele era inlocalizável e equipado com uma quantidade enorme de escudos de defesa das trevas lançados pelo próprio Lorde Voldemort. Uma grande quantidade de poções tinha sido fabricada para a saúde e restabelecimento de seus comensais.

E então, meses de planejamento, todos indo num instante. Chegando em Azkaban para encontrar seus leais favoritos mortos. Voldemort torturou outro comensal para despejar sua raiva. Ele precisava mudar suas prioridades. O pirralho Potter e o Velho Dumbledore poderiam esperar. Sua nova ameaça precisava ser tratada primeiro.

Parando a si mesmo para pensar, Voldemort pensou por uns poucos momentos antes de dar ordens. Ele sabia que não poderia apressar as coisas, planejamento era essencial. Seu círculo íntimoestava imensamente reduzido. Puros sangues ricos como Lucius e Nott tinham conseguido escapar com suas riquezas umas poucas semanas depois que Dumbledore pegou-os, mas o restante tinha sido preso confiando em Voldemort para soltá-los.

Sabendo que ele teria que construir um novo círculo íntimo Voldemort dirigiu-se aos comensais. Ele estava posicionado em uma plataforma erguida e diante dele estavam fileira após fileira de seus comensais. Todos eles tinham sido convocados.

"Comensais, nossa vitória tem sido retardada. Parece que nós temos um novo inimigo. E eu estou triste em admitir que meus comensais são FRACOS!". Cada comensal estremeceu diante da frieza na voz do Lorde Voldemort. "De agora em diante, cada comensal reportará todo dia, exceto aqueles que são clandestinos, para treinamento nas artes das trevas". Um murmúrio de animação começou a crescer entre os comensais.

"Silêncio!". O comando de Voldemort foi seguido por um silêncio pontual. "Vocês encontrarão este quartel general equipado com um extenso set de plataformas de duelo, assim como alguns livros de artes das trevas. Vocês estão dispensados!". Cancelando o feitiço _Sonorus_ em sua voz, Voldemort ordenou Lucius, Nott, Greyback e Snape a ficar.

Voldemort sentou em seu trono quando Snape, Nott, Lucius e Greyback se posicionaram diante dele, cabeças inclinadas. "Snape, eu quero que você reporte todo final de semana e encontre talentosos fazedores de poção entre meus comensais. Você os treinará em poções avançadas, aquelas que nós precisaremos nesta guerra. Com isso não terei apenas um talentoso preparador de poções". Snape sabia que Voldemort estava zangado por ele estar incapacitado quando precisou dele. "Sim, mestre". Snape mal tinha dito isso, antes de estar no chão, contorcendo e gritando em agonia.

"Lucius" Voldemort voltou sua atenção em direção a um de seus mais ricos comensais. "Eu quero que você pegue alguns comensais e vá encontrar bruxos e bruxas para recrutar. Eu tenho um pressentimento de que esta guerra será sangrenta e nossos números diminuirão se não começarmos a recrutar agora".

"Use dinheiro, tortura, chantagem e quaisquer meios que você possa pensar para recrutar". Voldemort disse antes de virar sua atenção para Greyback. "Veja, Fenrir, você é absolutamente imprestável com uma varinha e tem falhado em convencer os lobisomens a entrar na guerra, o que eu faço com você?".

Greyback gaguejou. "Milorde, eles estão fugindo da Europa. Eles estão aceitando propostas de outras nações de igualdade e wolfsbane em baixo preço para a lua cheia. Até mesmo Remus Lupin transmitiu a Dumbledore que era incapaz de convencê-los a lutar contra nós. Parece que eles não querem envolver-se".

Voldemort concordou, ele já sabia. Com os gigantes recusando a se envolverem também, ele tinha simplesmente seus comensais. Parecia que a guerra era unicamente uma guerra de bruxos. Você ainda tem a chance de se redimir, Greyback, eu quero que você comece a treinar fisicamente meus comensais. Tenha certeza de que eles não serão completamente inúteis sem uma varinha".

Voldemort não estava brincando. Ele sabia da vantagem de treinamento físico em um duelo. Virando-se para Nott, "Nott, organize um time de busca e encontre todas as informações destes bruxos de vestes cinzas". Voldemort disse com raiva. "Eu quero informação, Nott, e você faria bem em lembrar disso". Voldemort disse, antes que Nott fosse subjugado a uma etapa de _Crucio_.

Voldemort dispensou-os e sentou em seu trono, pensando. Seus únicos outros aliados eram os dementadores e usando-os ao lado dos comensais eram inúteis, uma vez que os próprios comensais eram afetados por eles. Ele usaria os dementadores para ataques, enquanto seus comensais estivessem sendo treinados. Que faria certamente com que ambos, Dumbledore e o Ministério, permanecessem na margem.

**x-x-x-x-x**

Dumbledore sentou na cabeceira da mesa na sala de jantar em Grimmauld Place, número 12. Esta era uma reunião cheia da Ordem da Fênix. "Parece que esses bruxos de vestes cinzas estão tornando-se uma força formidável. Voldemort não está feliz". Dumbledore disse sugestivamente, olhando para Snape.

"A guerra está intensificando-se. Os lobisomens têm fugido". Dumbledore olhou em direção a Lupin. "Esta será uma guerra de bruxos. Voldemort tem um grande número de comensais em seu comando e eu estou certo que Lorde Artemis também tem. O que nos torna bastante pequenos comparado a eles. Embora vocês não precisem se preocupar com isso, se meu outro plano for bem sucedido, nós teremos o Ministério sob nosso controle".

"Qual é este outro plano, Albus?". McGonagall perguntou. "No tempo, Minerva, você descobrirá".

Dumbledore virou-se em direção a Sra. Weasley. "Eu acredito ter pedido para você, Molly, convidar os gêmeos a se juntarem à Ordem". Molly começou a sacudir sua cabeça, parecendo chorosa. "Desculpe-me, Albus, eles tem recusado e eles também insultaram você. Eu não sei, eles estavam tão ávidos para entrarem a um mês atrás".

"Nós também temos informação de que o próprio Voldemort está ensinando um bom número de seus comensais, os quais indubitavelmente serão bastante poderosos. Então eu sugiro que vocês comecem a treinar, esta guerra chegou a um ponto que até mesmo eu não tinha percebido".

**x-x-x-x-x**

Harry sabia que Moody estaria com um temperamento elevado quando acordasse, então fez uma cela separada para ele, trancado-o como os outros. Colocando proteção extra nesta sala e barreiras, através das quais até mesmo o olho mágico de Moody não poderia ver. Moody era um bruxo poderoso e sua captura fácil era explicada pelo elemento surpresa.

_Há!_ Harry pensou. Deveria ter sabido, _Vigilância Constante!_ Mudando suas vestes para vestes cinzas e mudando sua aparência também, entrou na sala de jantar. Todos os presentes levantaram em respeito, e sentaram depois que Harry tinha sentado na cabeceira da mesa.

Roland, Sid e seus dois comensais e Fred e George, todos morando aqui, estavam presentes. "Alguma coisa a reportar?". Diante da pergunta de Harry, Sid imediatamente começou a reportar sobre os novos planos do Lorde das Trevas. Depois que ele tinha feito, Harry se pôs a pensar por um momento.

A guerra estava intensificando-se e numa velocidade muito rápida. Harry lembrou-os o que ele tinha ordenado-os a fazer, construir uma câmara de duelos, biblioteca e um laboratório de poções, e também trazer livros de Godric's Hollows. Enquanto isso, levou Fred e George com ele ao Beco Diagonal para comprar mais uns livros.

Todos estavam chocados de ver três bruxos de vestes cinzas aparatando no Beco Diagonal. Gritos puderam ser ouvidos por aparentemente nenhuma razão quando Harry não estava fazendo alguma tortura. Medo, Harry pensou, que é como Voldemort opera.

Harry foi em direção à Floreiros e Borrões, aurores com suas vestes vermelhas começaram a aparecer no fim de Gringots e no Beco Diagonal. Um momento depois, vestes pretas começaram a aparatar no fim do Caldeirão Furado.

Os aurores estavam até mesmo mais chocados em ver comensais ali. Harry foi mais devagar e murmurou para Fred e George, "Eu preciso daquela bomba de fumaça, agora!". A voz era quase um silvo e com uma frieza desigual. Os aurores se posicionaram, como fizeram os comensais.

Quando a fumaça clareou, os aurores puderam claramente ver os comensais, mas os Irmãos de Ebon tinham desaparecido. Logo depois, os comensais também desapareceram, quando os aurores começaram a limpar e procurar por evidências.

Após uma hora de trabalho, os aurores encontraram, para sua frustração, uma chave de portal irrastreável usada. Suspirando, eles aparataram para o Ministério para reportar.

**x-x-x-x-x**

Harry passou o restante do dia treinando seus seguidores e treinando a ele mesmo em um grande número de feitiços das trevas. Ele praticou seus feitiços sem varinha, mas não na frente dos seus seguidores. Eles estavam bastante exaustos na hora do jantar.

Eles tinham aprendido bastante. E eles pareciam bastante promissores. Harry disse-lhes para irem descansar quando ele apanhou um livro ao acaso e sentou em sua cama no quarto que ele tinha preparado para si.

Olhando o título, sorriu cinicamente. _"Legilimência para os poderosos_". Harry começou a ler e antes que notasse, a meia-noite tinha chegado. Ele não sabia o quanto tinha aprendido, mas prometeu que treinaria nos seus seguidores amanhã.

Harry dormiu pacificamente nesta noite, sozinho no seu quarto, em completa escuridão.

**x-x-x-x-x**

"Eu, chefe Warlock do Wizengamot chamo esta reunião para ordem!". Dumbledore disse em voz alta. "Devido a sua incompetência e falha em agir, Azkaban não existe mais, Voldemort está ficando poderoso, como é a Fraternidade de Ebon. Eu convoco uma votação pra remoção de Cornelius Fudge como Ministro da Magia".

Vozes explodiram quando a votação foi lançada. E Fudge estava expulso com uma clara maioria. Mas agora a questão era, quem seria o próximo Ministro?

A resposta veio como uma bala quando Dumbledore se levantou. "Eu serei o Ministro da Magia interino, até o final da guerra. Eu sinto que eu tenho um dever com o mundo bruxo". Todos sabiam que Dumbledore era um grande bruxo, lutando pela luz e o único a quem Você-Sabe-Quem temia. Pensamento que algumas pessoas como Malfoy claramente desaprovaram.

"Eu sinto que você está somente apropriado a lidar com crianças, Dumbledore". O anúncio de Malfoy foi visto com crítica. E uma vez que os votos foram lançados, não havia algo que ele pudesse fazer. Uma clara maioria declarou Albus Dumbledore como Ministro da Magia, a muito esperado.

Malfoy sabia que o Lorde das Trevas não ficaria feliz com isso. E deixou o Wizengamot quando Dumbledore estava fazendo o juramento.

**x-x-x-x-x**

Harry acordou, vestiu-se e lavou-se antes de dirigir-se à sala de jantar. Havia um murmúrio entre os seguidores e uma preocupação. Harry achou que algo estava errado. Sua questão foi respondida por uma cópia do Profeta Diário.

_**Dumbledore declarado Ministro da Magia**_

_Em uma corajosa mudança por parte do Wizengamot, uma mudança a muito esperada, Dumbledore foi declarado como o novo Ministro da Magia. Embora o diretor da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts permaneça apenas até o final da guerra, muitos sentem que ele era o melhor candidato a Ministro._

_Cornelius Fudge foi claramente expulso por seus erros diplomáticos com respeito à guerra, e Dumbledore está tomando uma primeira apresentação a novas diplomacias._

_Logo após tomar posse, Albus Dumbledore aprovou leis para aumentar a divisão de aurores em uma grande quantidade. Além do mais, os aurores estão agora permitidos a prender na hora sem evidência e deter quaisquer suspeitos. Ordens para prender a Fraternidade de Ebon (bruxos de vestes cinzas, para detalhes ver pág. 12) foram dadas aos aurores._

_Alguns acham que esta é uma corajosa mudança por parte do novo Ministro, mas outros acham que está muito atrasado._

Harry suspirou ao abaixar o jornal. A verdadeira guerra tinha acabado de começar.

**x-x**

**N/T:**

Olá pequenas crianças do meu kokoro!!! esconde

Como foram de Natal?

Espero que estejam todos muito bem!

Então... mais um capítulo atrasadíssimo para vocês!!!

Não vou prometer quando entregarei o próximo, pois estou entrando de férias do serviço...

E sabem como é, né?

Mas ele com certeza vem mais cedo do que vocês esperam! u.ú

Pessoas, o próximo capítulo é o "último", pois o dhulli nunca mais atualizou ou entrou em contato comigo. Logo, não sei quando haverá nova atualização...

Só nos resta aguardar.

Como eu certamente não atualizarei antes do ano que vem , eu gostaria de desejar a todos um Feliz Ano Novo, cheio de coisas boas pra todos vocês, e que todos os seus sonhos de se realizem, desde que seja algo que venha para o seu bem, certo?

Gostaria ainda de agradecer a Scheila Potter Malfoy, minha super beta, que tem sempre me ajudado muito e cobrado também... sem ela, esse capítulo não sairia esse ano...

Scheila, te adoro!!! afofa Muitas felicidades pra você e sua família!! Que 2008 seja um ano magnífico pra vocês!!! Beijos!!!

Então é isso... Até a próxima!!!

Beijos!!!


	15. AVISO

**AVISO**

Sei que o que vocês esperavam era um capítulo novo, mas ainda não foi dessa vez.

Estou postando esse aviso pra dizer que sim, vou terminar de traduzir o que o dhulli escreveu, e também pra dizer que ele colocou a fic em hiatus, ou seja, por enquanto o próximo cap é o último da tradução...

Vamos aguardar e ver o que acontece, nee?

Então é isso... até o próximo capítulo!

Beijos!!!


	16. Prisioneiros e banho de sangue

**Título:** O Nascer da Escuridão

**Tradutora:** Bella Potter Malfoy

**Beta:** Scheila Potter Malfoy

**Eterna colaboradora:** DarkAngelSly

**Fic original:** Dawn of Darkness

**Autor:** dhulli

**Disclaimer:** HP e seus personagens não me pertencem... Estão vendo aquela mulher loura e rica bem ali do lado, chamada J.K.Rowling? Pois é... são todos dela, logo, todo o dinheiro e fama também são dela... eu só ganho reviews...

**Capítulo 15 - Prisioneiros e banho de sangue**

"Caras, vocês ouviram as notícias? Dumbledore é o Ministro!". Susan estava caminhando em volta da Sala Precisa, enquanto Nott e Richard estavam sentados em um sofá. "Isso definitivamente é um atraso! Droga, o bastardo já era manipulador, e eu tremo só de pensar o que ele poderia fazer agora" Richard disse. Enquanto ele e Susan estavam discutindo sobre as conseqüências, Theodore estava pensando nos benefícios.

"O que você está olhando?". Susan direcionou sua pergunta a Theodore, que estava olhando a ambos com leve divertimento.

"Vocês não vêem, caras? Com Dumbledore fora, McGonagall será a diretora. E embora ela seja bastante rigorosa, ela não mete o nariz nos negócios das outras pessoas. Isso deixa nosso caminho livre para recrutamento". O jovem Nott sorriu cinicamente a seus amigos.

"Eu tive uma idéia!". Susan disse, pulando em animação. Richard rolou seus olhos enquanto Theodore permaneceu em silêncio. "Por que não mandamos cartas convidando a todos os estudantes de Hogwarts a se juntarem à Fraternidade de Ebon? Aposto que há um bom número de corujas no corujal". Susan finalmente balbuciou.

"A idéia tem mérito, mas seria melhor de nós mandássemos as cartas a uns poucos seletos proeminentes ou poderosos estudantes. E um lote inteiro de corujas da escola carregando convites deve ser notificado. Por que nós não colocamos as cartas secretamente nas bolsas dos estudantes?". Richard retrucou.

Susan concordou com tudo, mas Theodore tinhas suas reservas. "Eu estou certo de que o restante da escola seria estúpido o suficiente para acreditar apenas em uma carta, mas Slytherins precisam ver algo, uma real demonstração de poder antes de se convencerem".

"Então o que faremos para convencer as cobras escorregadias?". Susan perguntou com uma voz entediada. Theodore sorriu cinicamente para ela, "Eu tenho alguns planos" antes de colocar suas mãos atrás da cabeça e espreguiçar-se no sofá.

O restante da "reunião" passou com Richard e Susan fazendo planos e escolhendo pedidos para caros pergaminhos e envelopes. Theodore meramente ficou no sofá modificando seus planos em sua cabeça, os quais ele recusaria a contar aos outros.

**x-x-x-x-x**

Harry tinha seus seguidores treinando na agora parcialmente completa câmara de duelos, enquanto ele mesmo estava sentado lendo o livro de legilimência. Após um momento, colocou o livro de lado e posicionou-se para observar os outros.

Fred e George estavam naturalmente duelando entre eles no seu usual estilo criativo. Harry deixou-os, sabendo que aquela era a força deles. A competição mais violenta, entretanto, acontecia no centro entre Sid e Roland. Embora Sid estivesse tomando a ofensiva com seu conhecimento de arte das trevas, Roland também não era novato em duelo.

Sid mandou uma maldição marrom escura, a qual Harry sabia ser uma maldição de congelamento de músculos. Estendendo sua mente para Legilimência, Harry flagrou incertezas na mente de Roland. Ele provavelmente não reconheceu a maldição. Roland com seu treinamento de auror foi facilmente capaz de sair do caminho e Harry flagrou frustração de Sid. Parecia que Roland tinha desviado de muitas das maldições de Sid. Bem, pelo menos ele pôde ler emoções, Harry pensou.

Harry parou-os e foi encará-los. Se ele pôde ler as emoções de uma longa distância, ele deveria ser capaz de ler pensamentos superficiais com contato ocular. Primeiro, virando-se em direção a Sid, ele pediu-o para lançar maldições nele.

Mantendo contato visual, ele foi capaz de obter informações das maldições que Sid lançaria antes mesmo que ele tivesse dito algo, então pôde construir um escudo bastante forte facilmente. Todos na sala viraram-se para olhar a demonstração em respeito.

Sid lançaria maldições e Harry (Lorde Artemis para eles) as bloquearia como se fosse um simples _Expelliarmus_. Após, Sid estava suando e parou e Harry virou-se para encará-los.

"Um Legilimens experiente pode facilmente ler seus pensamentos. E como vocês puderam ver, pode ser bastante vantajoso em uma batalha. Mas primeiro, eu sugiro que vocês todos aprendam oclumência".

A hora do almoço chegou e Harry conduziu-os à sala de jantar. "Você sabe, Roland, não machucaria aprender umas poucas maldições das trevas também". Harry riu da expressão na face de Roland. "Pelo menos, você seria capaz de preparar uma melhor defesa contra eles"

"...E elas podem ser bem maldosas se você acertá-las". Sid disse.

Harry riu com todos eles. Mas sua mente estava em outro lugar. Depois do almoço ele faria uma visita a seus queridos prisioneiros.

**x-x-x-x-x**

Bellatrix olhou em volta. Tinha passado um bom tempo sentada aqui, inútil. O cheiro de seu próprio excremento espalhando por sua cela. Confinamento solitário, dia após dia era até mesmo mais incômodo que tortura.

Ela tinha gritado, ela tinha batido na porta, qualquer coisa para fazer barulho, de modo que alguém deveria notá-la, pelo menos falar com ela. Esse tédio a estava matando e, no topo disso, o cheiro em sua cela. Ela estava mais que zangada, jurando pessoalmente liquidar a pessoa responsável, uma vez que ela estivesse novamente com seu Lorde.

Outra vez ela gritou com raiva, e foi então que ela finalmente viu a porta abrir e uma pessoa em vestes cinzas entrar.

**x-x-x-x-x**

Harry notou o mau cheiro na sala quando ele entrou. Colocando um feitiço invisível repelente em seu nariz, ele deu mais um passo para dentro da cela.

Repentinamente Bellatrix jogou-se em direção a sua varinha. Como se reagisse por impulso, ele acenou sua varinha e Bellatrix foi lançada para trás violentamente, de modo que ela caiu na parte do chão onde estavam seus excrementos.

"Agora, Bella, melhor jogar direito". Harry zombou dela. "O Lorde das Trevas terá você, e então ele cortará você, pedaço por pedaço". Ela levantou-se.

"Certamente eu tenho sido mais hospitaleiro que Voldemort?". Harry sorriu cinicamente. Bellatrix escolheu manter-se em silêncio, sem dúvidas formulando um plano de fuga. "Se você sente muita falta do tratamento dele, Bella, por que eu não o copiaria? _Crucio_!". Pensando em toda a dor que a morte de Sirius tinha causado a ele e seu ódio por ela, Harry colocou todo o poder em sua maldição. E desta vez ele quis causar sua dor... A maldição atingiu-a direto no peito, de modo que ela caiu gritando e contraindo-se em dor.

Harry deixou a maldição nela até ela tossir sangue, seu sangue e fezes fazendo uma combinação que ele não queria ver e, portanto, deixou-a no chão, arquejando. Mas teve um pensamento quando estava saindo, _Vingança é Doce_.

**x-x-x-x-x**

Ele decidiu visitar a cela de Moody. Tendo certeza que o ex-auror estava no lado mais distante da sala, Harry abriu a porta. Mais uma vez, a reação foi esperada quando Moody lançou-se em direção a Harry, sua perna de madeira deixando-o lento. Outro aceno de sua varinha e Moody foi voando em direção ao lado mais afastado da sala, embora não tão violentamente quanto Bellatrix.

"Nós podemos fazer isso do modo difícil, Mad Eye, ou simplesmente sentar e conversar, você decide". Harry acenou sua varinha e duas poltronas parecendo confortáveis apareceram. Gesticulando para Moody sentar na outra cadeira, ele sentou-se.

Harry manteve sua varinha apontada para Moody que gemeu e então levantou e foi sentar na poltrona. Ele não era tolo de atacar e ser ferido.

"Eu posso bater em você, até você parecer uma polpa, Moody, mas nós sabemos que não adiantaria nada. Antes que eu comece o interrogatório, eu gostaria de convidá-lo a juntar-se a mim".

"Eu me juntarei a você se pelo menos combater os comensais e derrubar Voldemort". Moody disse após uns poucos minutos de pensamento. Se Harry não tivesse praticado legilimência corretamente, ele não teria sido capaz de captar o pensamento na mente de Moody exatamente antes das barreiras de oclumência de subirem.

O plano por trás da aceitação de Moody era duplo, primeiro ele deveria provavelmente escapar do interrogatório e, segundo, ele voltaria para Dumbledore uma vez que estivesse fora.

Raiva erguida em Harry e uma vez mais Moody estava voando para trás e batendo na parede. Mas desta vez ele não caiu quando algemas surgiram da parede e prenderam suas mãos e pés, suspendendo-o na parede.

Harry subiu próximo a Moody e olhou-o diretamente nos olhos enquanto metia sua varinha na garganta de Moody. "Eu _odeio_ traição!". Harry silvou.

Colocando sua mão em seus bolsos, Harry conjurou uma garrafa cheia de água usando magia sem varinha. Puxando a cabeça de Moody para trás e mostrando-o apenas um vislumbre da garrafa, Harry tentou abrir sua boca.

Moody obviamente falhou quando ele forçosamente fechou a boca. Harry usou um feitiço para separar objetos unidos quando ambos os lábios de Moody uniram-se tão vigorosamente que eles começaram a sangrar, despejando cinco gotas de água em sua boca. Moody foi capaz de deter uma ou duas gotas com sua língua, mas não pode deter as outras três quando elas claramente foram em direção à sua garganta.

Moody fechou seus olhos quando Harry soltou sua cabeça. Um segundo depois, entretanto, Moody abriu seus olhos em surpresa.

Harry começou a rir. "Era água". Mas poucos minutos depois de rir, Harry tornou-se completamente sério e mais uma vez apontou sua varinha para a garganta de Moody. "Você acha que é difícil fazer você derramar todos os seus segredos sujos? Você acha que eu fui duro com você?". Harry sacudiu sua varinha em direção à parede da direita, e esta tornou-se transparente, mostrando a condição sangrenta de Bellatrix Lestrange. "Dê uma olhada, e talvez você pensará duas vezes antes de trair minha oferta".

Harry sacudiu sua varinha e a parede voltou ao normal, outra sacudida e Moody caiu no chão. "Da próxima vez, nós... conversaremos". Harry deixou a ameaça no ar antes de sair tempestuosamente da sala.

**x-x-x-x-x**

Voldemort posicionou-se em um pedestal, olhando para sua armada de comensais. "Os tolos pensam que Dumbledore pode parar-nos. Deixe-nos mostrá-los que sob Dumbledore, eles estarão em péssimas condições". Voldemort disse por meio de uma voz sob feitiço _Sonorus_, quando os comensais aplaudiram. "Lucius!". Voldemort chamou.

"Onde está o cristal?". Voldemort disse por entre dentes cerrados. Não querendo aborrecer seu Lorde novamente, ele tirou um cristal brilhante de seu bolso e ampliou-o ao seu tamanho real, ele era facilmente maior que o tamanho de um homem normal.

Voldemort sorriu. Ele saberia se este era o tamanho original do cristal no momento e, se não fosse, Lucius pagaria caro. Cristais foram usados para criar barreiras com runas antigas complexamente esculpidas neles e Voldemort estava quase lançando uma droga de uma barreira. Mas o problema era que uma barreira poderia ser lançada somente num cristal em tamanho original e também num cristal não-conjurado. Cristais magicamente puros eram caros e ele sabia que isto seria um desfalque enorme nos bens monetários de Lucius, mas isto valeria a pena. Cristais magicamente puros constantemente moviam as barreiras tornando-as difíceis de quebrar, muito difíceis.

Voldemort primeiro partiu o cristal em três partes iguais. E então ele começou a lançar. Os comensais assistiram em respeito quando o Lorde deles estava lançando Runas misturadas com feitiços os quais fariam as barreiras próximas indestrutíveis. Embora as barreiras fossem durar por três horas, essas horas seriam um banho de sangue, Lucius pensou.

Quando Voldemort terminou o lançamento, ele oscilou de exaustão mágica pesada e Lucius foi para frente e escoltou seu mestre ao quarto. Deitando, Voldemort murmurou apenas uma coisa, "Você sabe suas ordens" antes de ficar inconsciente de exaustão mágica.

E Lucius _sabia_ suas ordens. Ele fez três grupos de comensais, cada um pegaria um cristal e se fixaria em uma cidade, uma cidade inteira.

A razão pela qual as barreiras permaneceriam por apenas três horas era que o Lorde das Trevas as tinha feito para não cobrir toda uma cidade. Lucius não conseguia deixar de pensar no fantástico trabalho do seu mestre, mas sabendo que perder tempo não seria bom, ele foi dar as ordens. Essa noite seria literalmente um banho de sangue.

**x-x-x-x-x**

Era hora do jantar e então Harry foi até a sala de jantar. A refeição passou em silêncio óbvio, uma vez que todos estavam pensando em Voldemort.

Harry saiu tão logo ele acabou porque não queria entrar em discussão sobre Voldemort. Decidindo que ele deveria também visitar a última cela que continha um grupo de aurores antes que a noite chegasse.

**x-x-x-x-x**

Albus Dumbledore soube que algo estava ruim quando sentou em seu escritório e olhou para fora. Seu secretário irrompeu no escritório e quase gritou "Ataque". Albus apressadamente ficou em pé e, usando a rede de Flú, pediu ao Quartel General dos Aurores para estar pronto.

Quando chegou ao QG dos Aurores ele estava agradecido de ver de trinta a quarenta Aurores prontos para ação. O chefe do departamento reportou e contou-lhe dos três ataques cruzados.

"Bem, nós obviamente não temos recursos suficientes para conter todos os três, logo nós começaremos com um e então andamos para os outros". Albus declarou, ao que os outros aurores concordaram.

Todos aparataram para a cidade que estava sendo atacada e foram surpreendidos ao encontrarem-se fora da cidade tão logo entraram nela.

"ESPEREM"! Albus gritou quando os aurores começaram a mover-se em direção ao centro da cidade. Mas um auror já tinha ido muito longe e em um instante foi lançado à força para trás. Albus estremeceu ao ouvir um estalo quando a cabeça do auror bateu na árvore.

"Há barreiras das trevas cercando a cidade. E temo que isso seja obra de Voldemort". Albus quase arfou em surpresa quando ele observou as barreiras circulando a cidade. Era quase como se alguém estivesse constantemente fortalecendo as barreiras. E então tudo estalou no lugar. Voldemort estava usando barreira de cristais mágicos.

Uns poucos aurores atrás dele que provavelmente trabalhavam no departamento auror de barreira e quebra de barreira também arfaram ao ver a força dos feitiços. Todos olharam para Albus, que acenou gravemente.

E então começou a drenagem de feitiços lançados por Albus e os outros poucos aurores derrubaram as barreiras uma por uma. Assim que eles quebravam uma pequena parte, o cristal a reconstruía em um segundo.

Então eles planejaram como atravessar. Albus quebraria uma área na barreira e os aurores a segurariam enquanto Dumbledore fazia outra fissura. Depois de duas horas, eles foram capazes de fazer um buraco enorme nas barreiras que, agradecidamente, não pode ser reparado.

Assim que eles entraram, Albus pôde sentir morte no ar. Esta não era as atividades usuais dos comensais, onde eles apenas torturavam por diversão. Desta vez, eles estavam mirando para matar, explodindo casas e matando pessoas no local.

Dumbledore começou a disparar maldições como fizeram os aurores atrás dele, e os comensais estavam concentrados em volta de um cristal brilhante. Assim que os aurores os alcançaram, uma troca de maldições ocorreu. Nenhum dos lados tinham uma clara vantagem.

Dumbledore drenou toda a barreira e então não pode usar seus feitiços mais poderosos. Ele sabia que era necessário quebrar o cristal para permitir que os outros aurores aparatassem ali.

Esperando por sua magia cercá-lo, Dumbledore lançou um dos mais poderosos feitiços que ele conhecia, o qual era usado para drenar um objeto de magia. Assim que a maldição acertou o cristal, este não pode mudar em sua magia e arrebentou-se em um milhão de pedaços.

Os comensais sabiam que não havia mais o que fazer e, portanto, aparataram instantaneamente para longe. Dumbledore sentou quando uma tontura o atravessou.

**x-x-x-x-x**

Harry colocou um físico, porém invisível, escudo em volta de si antes de entrar na imensa cela. Como esperado alguns dos aurores lançaram-se contra ele, mas foram repelidos por seu escudo. Os aurores não foram tão afetados pela cela porque eles ficaram todos juntos e puderam conversar entre si, diferente de Bellatrix e Moody. Harry planejou remediar isso.

"O que você quer de nós?". Um auror que parecia ser o líder do grupo disse. O resto do grupo balançou suas cabeças em concordância.

"O Ministério é incompetente até mesmo com Dumbledore como Ministro". Harry ouviu várias arfadas nisso, alguns aurores parecendo felizes com a notícia. "Como eu estava dizendo, eu acho que se eu tenho aurores a minha disposição, eu poderia fazer melhor uso deles. Eu não posso dizer que não será perigoso, mas, de qualquer forma, estamos em uma guerra". Harry declarou.

"Então vocês vão seqüestrar aurores e colocá-los ao seu uso sujo?". Tonks retrucou.

"Ah, Nymphadora, eu nunca disse isso, porém eu aceitaria qualquer ajuda. Veja, eu também compartilho das mesmas metas que Dumbledore, mas nós temos nossos meios. Veja, eu não acredito em Bruxos das Trevas ou Bruxos da Luz. Eu, ao contrário de Dumbledore, não vejo esse mundo com em um conto de fadas, onde os Bruxos da Luz vencem, e os Bruxos das Trevas são derrotados no final".

Agora, eu quero que todos vocês pensem em uma coisa: o que o Ministério, ou até mesmo Dumbledore, fazem para deter Voldemort? Eles podem atrasar seus planos às vezes, mas nunca o param. Na minha próxima visita, eu os contarei o que eu planejo fazer. Boa-noite!". Harry pensou que esta visita foi melhor que a que fizera aos outros prisioneiros

**x-x-x-x-x**

Harry tinha acabado de entra na sala de estar, quando viu Sid chegando por meio de uma chave de portal, arquejando pesadamente. "Sangue... morte... ataque... Dumbledore... nada" Harry foi acalmar Sid e, agarrando-o por seus ombros, escoltou-o até um sofá.

E então deu a Sid somente uns poucos minutos para recontar o que aconteceu. Sid era parte de um grupo que tinha enfrentado os aurores e Dumbledore. E depois de ouvir tudo, Harry suspirou. Voldemort estava ganhando espaço.

Harry deu boa-noite a Sid e foi para seu próprio quarto.

Tinha passado muito tempo desde que Harry tinha sentido essa vulnerabilidade. Colocando barreiras e feitiços em seu quarto, teve um sentimento de perda e tristeza por toda a vida que ele não tinha conseguido salvar essa noite. Voldemort mais uma vez provou o monstro que era, e Dumbledore o quão incompetente ele era. Juntando seus recursos, ambos com o Ministério e Hogwarts, Dumbledore deveria ser capaz de prevenir pelo menos um ataque.

Harry culpou Voldemort pelas vidas perdidas desta noite, e também culpou-o pelas vidas que ele, Harry, tinha sido forçado a tirar. Fazia parte de toda guerra, pessoas tinham que morrer. Mas Harry teria certeza que Voldemort pagaria. Uma nova determinação nasceu nele. Harry removeu uma única lágrima de sua bochecha. Esta seria a última lágrima que ele derramaria antes do final da guerra.

**x-x**

**N/T: **Queridas crianças do meu kokoro, como eu havia dito no aviso, este é, provavelmente, o último capítulo desta tradução. O **dhulli** deixou a fic em hiatus, e não temos como saber quando ele atualizará novamente, o que eu, particularmente, acho uma pena, afinal essa fic é muito boa. Só nos resta aguardar, e ver se ele volta a escrevê-la.

Gostaria de agradecer a todos que vêm acompanhando a tradução, deixando ou não reviews; essa tradução é, essencialmente, para vocês.

Tenho planos de traduzir outras fics, mas essa é uma idéia para longo prazo.

Gostaria de agradecer também à maravilhosa **Scheila Potter Malfoy**, pessoa magnífica que contribuiu imensamente para que essa tradução fosse adiante.

Excepcionalmente, eu vou traduzir a nota que o **dhulli** deixou no final desse capítulo, para dar a vocês uma idéia do que ele teoricamente planeja, na esperança dele voltar a escrever.

"_N/A: No próximo capítulo, nós veremos Harry marcar seus seguidores, como Hogwarts responde às cartas de convite dos Irmãos de Ebon, também descobriremos algo sobre os planos de Nott (Theodore), a resposta dos Prisioneiros _e_ outras coisas que eu não quero dizer._

_De qualquer modo, REVIEW por favor, se você apóia Harry, ou como eu diria, Lorde Artemis."._

É isso... até a próxima.

Beijos!!!

**N/B:** _Bom, eu apenas tenho a agradecer a todos que deixaram reviews!!! Assim como vocês eu amooooooo essa fic e estou aguardando ansiosamente que o __**dhulli **__volte a atualizá-la!!!_

_Pra mim foi uma honra betar a tradução desta fic e formar esta parceria com a Bella! _

_Espero que este seja o primeiro de muitos outros projetos em conjunto!!!_

_Bjos a todos e nos vemos em alguma fic por aí..._


	17. Nota

Olá, pessoal!

Como vocês têm passado?

Então... Essa tradução entrará em Hiatus, porque o próprio dhulli a colocou.

Ele nunca respondeu meu review, então não sei quais são seus planos.

Infelizmente, a única coisa que podemos fazer é aguardar.

Eu agradeço imensamente a todos vocês que acompanharam.

Beijos,

Bella.


End file.
